Tsubasa no Masshiroi
by LucyChan-MKR
Summary: Renombrado. Antes Cambiando la historia. Sorry por el abandono, pero prometo ke pronto subire cap. LEMMON XD
1. El Principio

_ Para empezar aclaro que "Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertence, solo la historia que se desarrolla y personajes nuevos son de mi total autoridad (jejeje)_.  
_ Además para que no se creen confusiones le aclaro que esta historia es "como" una continuación del manga, para los que no hayan leído el manga de esta maravillosa historia (que modesta!) les comento rapidamente:  
1.- Eagle no murió  
2.-Devoneir (¿esta bien escrito?) nunca existió y mucho menos Nova (Luz)  
3.- Y nuestras protagonistas pueden ir y venir de Céfiro  
Sin más que decir... _

* * *

_Porque el no tenerte cerca llena de soledad  
a mi pobre corazón,  
por que sin tu sola presencia, sin tu respiración, sin tu aroma  
mi corazón se rompe en mil fragmentos  
y ya no puedo seguir..._

**Primer Capitulo**

**El Principio...**

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres años que en Céfiro reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, tres años ya de que fuera elegido un nuevo pilar y tres años desde que este sistema había sido cambiado, sin embargo, después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma y después de la calma… 

Era un hermoso día de verano, al menos eso era lo que podía ver la joven sentada a los pies de un frondoso árbol que le ofrecía resguardo de los rayos del sol, embelesada por el paisaje miraba atenta como una parvada de hermosas aves de extensas plumas blancas con ligeros tonos dorados en las puntas de estas; surcaban el cielo, libres y disfrutando de la atmósfera llena de paz del que era cautivo aquel hermoso planeta.

Justo detrás de ella, pero en la copa del mismo árbol, un apuesto joven de piel clara y cabellos negros, parecía dormir placidamente, con el viento jugando con los hojas a su alrededor, pero en realidad no dormía, solo descansaba con los ojos cerrados, de vez en vez abría los ojos y miraba fugazmente a la joven que ahora se encontraba de pie junto a un pequeño lago que se antojaba perfecto para disfrutar de un baño.

Latens – escucho el susurrar de una voz – Latens baja – pidió emocionada la joven que le miraba desde abajo con los ojos extrañamente brillantes, se pregunto que podría ser lo que captara tanta atención de la pelirroja, de un salto bajo, quedando a la altura de la "pequeña", que le miraba sonriente.

Que ocurre? – le pregunto extrañamente preocupado – _a veces se preocupa demasiado por mí_ – pensó al momento de sonreírle con mas énfasis al joven que visiblemente estaba confundido – ocurre algo? – volvió a insistir, pero solo recibió un gesto de _sígueme_ de la joven, suspiro resignado y corrió tras ella tratando de alcanzarla.

Las carcajadas de una joven de largos cabellos azules resonaban en todos los pasillos del enorme castillo – ¡basta! – se escucho otra voz, mas ronca que la primera, dando a entender de que se trataba de un hombre, un chico – Umi basta! – volvió a protestar pero para la joven era imposible, la imagen  
frente a ella le producía tanta gracia que ni siquiera podría articular palabra o letra alguna.

--------

Se preguntaba cual era la causa de tanto alboroto, pero al introducirse en el cuarto ella tampoco pudo resistir reír al mirar al joven que pedía parar aquel escándolo, pues estaba completamente bañado con pastel, un tanto de crema en la cara, una cereza en la cabeza y lo que parecía ser una rosa en la que había sido una camisa blanca – Ay! Cielo – al fin exclamo la mujer frente a ellos, mientras se acomodaba uno que otro mechón de cabello.

Vamos a ver, déjame limpiarte – pedía la jovencita de larga cabellera azul, que inútilmente trataba de limpiar el rostro de un apenado chico – Ascot, deja de moverte tanto! - Suplico.

Umi es que … - trato de escapar de la chica, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y dando un paso a tras tropezó con un vaso que cayera al suelo minutos antes, provocando que el se precipitara al suelo, sin contar que la joven a su lado se había prendado de sus ropas y ahora caía junto con el.

La morena que había presenciado toda la escena ahora se disponía a la retirada, pues sus queridos "niños" como ella les llamaba habían quedado en una posición un tanto incomoda – yo aquí salgo sobrando – dijo para si, mientras echaba un ultimo vistazo a aquella escena tan … "romantica".

Eto… - trataba de retirarse sin convertir aquella vergonzosa situación en algo más …

Gome – dijo apresuradamente al caerle el veinte de que la joven estaba completamente recargada sobre el y con la nariz cubierta del lo que fuera la cubierta del pastel – yo…

Ne? – la joven se disponía a levantarse cuando la voz del chico llamo su atención, captando por completo su mirada aquel rostro que no podía estar más sonrojado, de lo que ahora estaba – Ascot – ambos rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa de besar al chico; que no cabía de la emoción sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en ese mismo instante.

Sin embargo aquel aire romántico perdió su encanto al escuchar como "alguien" mas tropezaba con cuanta cosa se topaba en su camino, terminando en el mismo lugar que ambos: el suelo – eeehh? – los miró con visible confusión en el rostro, mientras la pareja se separaba bruscamente – yo… buscaba… - se sentó – interrumpí algo – decía, al tiempo que pasaba su vista al cuarto, con cierto aire de inocencia.

Ie! – fue el casi grito de la chica lo que le hizo saltar e incorporarse para sacudirse la poca de harina que llevaba en sus ropas – buscaba a Fuu – explico tratando de adivinar que era lo que ocultaban su par de amigos, al notar que ninguno le mirada.

Buscas a Fuu, esta en el jardín del ala oeste! – respondió apresuradamente la peliazul, mientras señalaba la dirección en la que se encontraba dicho lugar – entiendo – estaba aun mas extrañado que al principio, sin embargo prefirió no hacer ningún comentario y se dispuso a salir – Gracias – se escucho su voz desde la entrada.

Es un hermoso día, no crees? – una rubia de coleta alta se acerco a un joven de cabellos lilas que admiraba el paisaje que se abría frente a ellos.

Latens, aun piensa que se debe al corazón de Hikaru – la miró, sonriendo.

Y no le quitaras esa idea jamás – afirmo muy serenamente – por que todos sabemos que es verdad – le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa, soltó un largo suspiro y como quien admite su derrota avanzó en dirección contraria por donde llegara la rubia.

Pero también sabes que esa jovencita, jamás lo admitirá – caminaba calmadamente y con paso lento, con la intención de que la rubia le diera alcance.

Hikaru es así – sonrió recordando lo humilde que podría llegar a ser la "guerrera".

Ambos son tan necios – cerró los ojos – eso podría ser contraproducente, cuando tienen una idea en la cabeza no existe poder humano que los haga cambiar de parecer – se detuvo a admirar a su acompañante, que extrañada por lo forma en que le miraba pardeo rápidamente.

Eh, bueno – tartamudeo, la ponía tan nerviosa ese tipo de miradas que últimamente le lanzaba su "maestro" – al parecer… ambos tienen un efecto muy peculiar, el uno sobre el otro – su voz sonó pausada y las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca al tiempo que esquivaba la mirada del joven.

Te invito a tomar un té – fue espontáneo

Pero no tienes reunión con los… - pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Hikaru y Latens no vendrán pronto y sabes bien que sin ellos, no se puede tomar decisiones importares – sonrió.

Me pregunto que harán, todo este tiempo que se desaparecen esos dos – dejo escapar sus pensamientos.

Deberías preguntarles si eso es lo que deseas – sugirió, reanudando su paso.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, mientras se mejillas se teñían de un leve tono rosa, ese comentario se le había escapado irremediablemente – _debería dejar de pensar en voz alta_.

Oye Caldina – llamó un joven de cabellos verdes, a una exótica mujer que parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Ay! Joven Ferio, me asusto.

Disculpa – sonrió picadamente y con la lengua de fuera – quería saber si tu… - unos pasos se escucharon a poca distancia de ellos, que segundos después descubrieran a un apuesto guerrero rubio, más alto que la mujer y el chico, como el dueño de ellos.

Hola amor, saludo efusivamente al recién llegado – siendo correspondida.

Joven Ferio – saludo sin tanta ceremonia.

Gusto verte Ráfaga, ya han sido instalados todos los consejeros? – recordando el acontecimiento de aquel día.

Si, todos han sido atendidos y solo estamos esperando la llegada de la Joven Hikaru, Latens y los consejeros de Autosam – informó mientras cubría con sus brazos a la morena.

Entiendo.

Oye Ferio – llamo la atención del chico, al recordar que estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, cuando su amado llego – querías preguntar por algo en especial?

Ah! – al parecer el también olvido momentáneamente el asunto por el que había llamado a la mujer.

Caldina tu sabes que sucedió con Umi y Ascot en la cocina? – pregunto tan ingenuamente que la pareja quedo un tanto desconcertada, provocando que instantes después la mujer soltara sonora carcajada, provocando mas desconcierto entre ambos hombres.

Cosas de parejas – se limitó a pronunciar, pues la risa le impedía continuar.

No muy convencido de su respuesta no tuvo mas remedio que despedirse de ambos y continuar su búsqueda, aun podía escuchar las carcajadas de la exótica morena, mientras el pobre guerrero que se quedara con ella intentaba comprender a su esposa.

Hikaru…? – corrió lo más rápido que pudo y aun así no logro darle alcance a la pelirroja, ahora no le encontraba, un leve quejido llamo su atención, miró cuesta abajo y pudo notar como el objeto de su preocupación intentaba levantarse del suelo, camino lentamente hacia ella, después de todo… - _se lo busco, por salir corriendo de esa forma_.

---------

Se dio la vuelta para ver si el venia siguiéndola y en ese instante de descuido, tropezó con una piedra, provocando que terminara en el suelo, ahora su tobillo de le dolía tanto que no podía sostenerse en pie – me los busque – hacia un puchero mientras sobaba su tobillo, tendida en el suelo.

Es verdad te lo buscaste – la voz ronca que sonó detrás suyo la tomo por sorpresa – deberías tener más cuidado – parecía mas serio que de costumbre, se paro frente a ella para después arrodillarse y tomar su pie entre sus manos, aquel contacto provoco un sin fin de emociones en ella, sintió sus mejillas encenderse, e instintivamente bajo el rostro para evitar que el lo notara.

Sin embargo fue muy lenta, él pudo captar justo el momento y el estado de la pelirroja, en su rostro se formó una leve sonrisa, mientras retiraba la zapatilla de la chica y masajeaba con firmeza el tobillo – ay! – se quejó – mmm – parecía querer protestar, pero el acallo sus intentos.

No esta fracturado – al fin habló – pero a juzgar por tus quejidos, no podrás caminar hasta el castillo – decía al tiempo que tomaba entre sus brazos a una sorprendida chica, ahora si fue imposible ocultar su rostro, el podía observarla completamente – _que pena_ – estaba completamente roja, no solo sus mejillas sino todo su rostro.

Ocurre algo? – pregunto fingiendo no darle importancia a la forma en que se escondía la pobra chica entre su pecho.

Ie – respondió rápidamente, adivinando que el trataría de encontrar sus ojos; escondiéndose, hundiendo más su rostro en el pecho de él, razón por la cual no pudo notar que de nuevo en el rostro del espadachín se formaba una calida sonrisa.

Sin embargo no habían llegado muy lejos, cuando una enorme nave paso volando sobre ellos, provocando que las ropas de ambos se mecieran enérgicamente con el viento que producirá aquel objeto a su paso.

Autosam – dijo por lo bajo.

Eagle! – repentinamente pareció olvidar lo que minutos antes pasara y sus ojos se iluminaron, se apodero de ella una enorme felicidad, por fin lo vería después de tanto tiempo.

Esta reacción no paso desapercibida para el joven que la sostenía entre sus brazos, provocando cierta incertidumbre en el.

* * *

_Aclaraciones: el pensamiento al principio es mio (lo se, lo se, no es lo mejor que se había visto, pero es mió )  
Para aquellos que se quedaron con cara de What? al ver palabra extrañas aquí va su significado.  
Eto es como decir: este..., pues...  
Gome perdón en forma muy informal.  
Ie (y algunas variantes) No  
Ne es una expresión mas casual como decir: eh?  
Son algunos palabras en japonés que he aprendido, si alguien más aquí pudiera ilustrarme mejor en ese aspecto se lo agradeceré mucho._

_Bueno eso es todo por el momento, alguna duda o aclaración más haganmela saber a través de sus reviews, así como sus críticas y sus sugerencias que serán muy bien recibidas.  
Una cosa más ¡__dejen reviews, por fis, para saber en que tengo que mejorar y que les gustó de la historia y saber si desean seguir leyendola, trataré de actualizar cada 3 semanas (aun que suene muy usado) lo prometo.  
¡ARIGATO! (gracias)  
_


	2. La Llegada

Aclaración Guerreras Magicas no es de mi autoria ni mucho menos de mi basta imaginación ni nada que se le parezca. Y esta historia esta hecha con fines de etretenimiento para mi y para los que aquí deciden invertir un poco de su tiempo. Nada más.

* * *

_porque no puedo vivir así  
añorando tu llegada  
viviendo la fantasia loca  
de pensar que tarde o temprano llegarás  
...y sin embargo me doy cuenta de que  
estoy sola en mi cama esperando...  
por ese alguien que mora en mi corazón  
...esperandote a ti...  
¿porque no existe realidad sin ti...?  
¿porque no quiero ver más allá de tu recuerdo...?  
¿por que no quiero darme cuenta de que no estas junto a mi...  
hace mucho tiempo ya?  
simple y sencillamente por que aun te amo..._

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**La llegada**

* * *

A las afueras del enorme castillo...

Bienvenidos sean – saludo cortésmente el joven (en apariencia) mago de céfiro, al tiempo que una rubia detrás suyo hacia una reverencia a las personas frente a ambos, habían llegado en aquella nave que vieran un par de jóvenes atrás.

Por favor somos conocidos no es necesaria tanta cortesía – trataba de suavizar el ambiente sonriéndoles tanto al mago como a la armera.

Discúlpeme – devolvió el gesto, mientras miraba, detrás de ellos como un joven alto de cabello lacio y una pequeña jovencita (comparada con el primero) de trenza, se acercaban a paso lento.

Princesa Hikaru, Latens – les llamó la rubia.

Presea! – saludo efusivamente a esta, y le sonreía al joven de cabellos cenizos mismo que saludará al mago.

¿Donde han estado? – la idea de seguir el consejo que su maestro le diera horas antes le asaltó momentáneamente _¿Por que no les preguntas tu misma? _– se ha hecho tarde para la reunión.

A él no le agradaba mucho la idea de que le llamaran "princesa" a Hikaru, pero estando el consejo seria una formalidad que olvidarían apenas terminara la reunión – nos retrazamos por que la princesa sufrió un accidente – todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja.

Princesa Hikaru, esta bien? – pregunto visiblemente preocupado el que fuera comandante de las tropas de Autosam.

Daijobu! – Respondió sonriente – gracias a Latens – se estremeció al darse cuenta de que seguía en brazos de su "Guardia Personal", así es como su amiga le decía al pelinegro.

Pero que le ha sucedido Princesa? – exclamo con cierto tono de preocupación.

No es nada Doushi Clef…, resbale por una colina – dio respuesta.

Puedo hablar a solas después con la princesa? – La atención de la pelirroja hacia él desaparecía, tenía que hacer algo. Besó con suavidad la mano de una sorprendida pelirroja, que solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

Por alguna razón ese tipo de atenciones para con la joven por parte del albino, no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, sin embargo en su rostro no se dejo ver el sentimiento de inconformidad, molestía; pero este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el albino que le respondió con una enorme sonrisa y un gesto de "ya se" y es que lo conocía tan bien.

Llevare a la "Princesa" a sus habitaciones – hizo una reverencia al grupo de gente que se hallaban esperando a las puertas de la entrada y acto seguido entro al castillo donde sus pasos hicieron eco.

Pasen – pido el mago; petición que obedeció el grupo de gente, perteneciente al consejo del planeta Autosam.

* * *

Una suave voz inundaba y armonizaba aquel hermoso jardín, sintió curiosidad por saber quien era la dueña de aquella angelical voz, para su sorpresa halló a su amada guerrera del viento arrullando con aquella melodía a un par de niños que, recostados en el pasto, disfrutaban de tan calida compañía, la voz de la rubia de ojos esmeralda se detuvo poco a poco, al descubrirse observada por un par de ojos miel.

Ferio – sonrió haciéndole una seña de que se acercara a ella.

Cada día que pasa descubro algo nuevo en ti – besó suavemente su mejilla – no sabia que cantaras como los Ángeles – le sonrió picadamente.

Pues no soy precisamente un ángel, pero tampoco soy desafinada – acaricio los cabellos de una pequeña que dormía placidamente en su regazo.

Que envidia me da – el también acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña.

Es tan tierna y pequeña - le sonrió con aire angelical.

No se parece en absoluto a su madre – rió traviesamente, al recordar a cierta morena.

Hay Ferio que cosas dices – se contagio de las risas de su acompañante.

Sabes que llevo buscándote largo rato? – parecía molesto.

Vamos no es para tanto – había acomodado la cabeza de la pequeña en un almohada que permanecía a su costado – además sabes que me encanta estar con la hija de Caldina.

Ese es precisamente el problema – repitió el mismo tono, se incorporó para quedar de frente a la ojiverde – siento que he sido reemplazado por una pequeña – decía mientras le lanzaba una mirada despectiva a la inocente pequeña que seguía durmiendo.

Vamos Ferio exageras – le seguía el juego, se dirigían a la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del jardín.

En verdad lo crees? – su rostro reflejaba una fingida cara de asombro.

Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de la joven y el aprovecho para atraerla hacia sus brazos y cubrirla con ellos – sabes que me es difícil estar sin ti – acaricio su rostro.

Lo se – respondió con naturalidad – Fuu Houoji, si que eres difícil – sentencio el joven, parpadeando con rapidez.

No mas, que tu – le devolvió la caricia y acerco su rostro lentamente hacia la de él, fundiéndose en un calido beso.

* * *

Había pasado un par de horas desde que los últimos miembros del consejo se instalaran en el enorme recinto, el castillo.

Entonces así es como se trataran de ahora en adelante todo tipo de mercancías provenientes de nuestros planetas – finalizó un hombre robusto con un par de canas en la patilla y vestido como un habitante de Farem, parecía el genio mágico de aladino.

Acto seguido cada representarte plasmo su sello y firma en el tratado oficial que mantendrían para ayudarse a progresar los unos a los otros, no es que no hayan pensado en aquello antes, pero indudablemente la prioridad de ese entonces era ayudar a Autozam con su atmósfera, estando Autozam en mejores condiciones entonces era tiempo de oficializar su pacto. La ultima en firmar y sellar fue Hikaru, que aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse al título de princesa y mucho menos que sus amigos la trataran como a un superior, sin embargo Clef le había explicado que eran necesarias ese tipo de formalidades en las reuniones de consejo, resignándose a tener que acostumbrarse, le gustara o no.

---Flash Back---

QUÉ? – Pego el grito en cielo – Gome… nasai – bajo la cabeza apenada por su reacción.

Pero Clef..., teníamos entendido que el sistema del pilar fue anulado – protestó una rubia de anteojos.

Eso significa que Hikaru, no tiene ese tipo de responsabilidades y menos la obligación de llevar ese título – esta vez fue la peliazul quien abogó a favor de su amiga.

Están equivocadas – un joven de vestimenta blanca y cabellos negros escuchaba desde el rincón – es verdad que Hikaru, anulo el cruel sistema por el que se regia el pilar, pero eso no significa que elimine como tal al pilar – se levanto de su asiento en el que había permanecido desde que se inicio el tema.

Pero yo no se nada…de… - estaba triste, el hecho de que le llamaran Princesa Hikaru, la devolvía al pasado, a sus recuerdos dolorosos: la muerte de la princesa Esmeralda y Zapato, no es que no lo haya superado, pero ese tipo de memorias jamas se irían del todo.

Sintió un par de manos apoyándose en sus hombros; y ahí estaban amigas, no la dejarían sola, siempre la apoyarían. Por otro lado entendío en "parte" la preocupación del mago, Céfiro necesitaba a un representante ante los demás planetas y los habitantes de este mundo sabían de sobra quién había sido elegida como pilar.

Si no deseas tomar ese título, puedes negarte, nadie te obligara a nada – fue el joven en el rincón quien hablo.

Latens! – lo reprendió su antiguo maestro.

No podemos obligarla, tanto ella como sus amigas han hecho demasiado por este planeta – abandonó su pose de manos cruzadas para plantarse muy imponente frente a su antiguo maestro.

Es verdad – bajo el rostro apenado por la forma en que se dirigió a las jovencitas, momentos antes, después de todo las palabras del espadachín eran ciertas.

Esta bien – fue su respuesta captando la atención de todos, sorprendidos de la decisión de la pelirroja – bueno… pero tendrán que ayudarme con eso de la política, porque no le entiendo mucho a ese tipo de cosas – sonrió calidamente haciéndoles entender a todos que estaba bien – _quizás de esta forma pueda ayudar a más gente, además yo…_- su pensamiento en ese momento estaba dirigido hacia cierto espadachín que le miraba sonriente. A decir verdad era la primera vez que todos en aquel castillo lo veían sonreír.

_Después de todo ella no es como Esmeralda_…

-----End Flash Back-----

Vaya que agotador es esto de la política – se sentó junto a ella, buscando sus manos.

Si es verdad – le sonrió – pero me alegra que los demás planetas sean amigos y encuentren la forma de mejorar, juntos – podía sentir las cálidas manos del joven cubriendo las suyas.

Y dime – esta ves lo miró a los ojos – ya te has acostumbrado a tu título, Princesa Hikaru – parecía burlarse de ella.

Eagle! – Protesto – sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así.

Lo siento es que disfruto tanto viendo tu rostro enrojecido y haciéndote la enfadada – hizo un leve gesto de niño regañado.

Pues no deberías – esta vez fue ella quien parecía molesta – y… - su vista surco el cuarto donde minutos antes estuvieran muchos hombres y mujeres, la mayoría desconocidos para ella – …Latens?

Ah este… veras, un amigo… - que pensaría Hikaru, si le dijera la verdad? – llego conmigo y el consejo; y tenía muchas ganas de verlo – soltó las manos de la chica y la invito a ponerse de pie – ya vendrá más tarde, paseamos?

Eto… demo… - _no debes salir sin Latens mientras tengamos visitas diplomáticas_, la voz del mago resonó en su cabeza – hai! – pero que podría sucederle era Eagle, su amigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

_Hikaru_

Eehh!

_Hikaru_

Quien eres? – hasta ahora se daba cuenta de donde se hallaba y al parecer estaba sola, miró por todos lados, estaría todo vació de no ser por ella, el "lugar" si es que podía llamarsele de ese modo era iluminado por una luz que no encontró de donde provenía y fue hasta que dio el primer paso, que vio el vestido blanco que portaba, una extraña brisa le hizo notar que también traía suelto el cabello – Nan… - se tocó la frente traía puesta SU corona.

_El será mio… sabes_? – la extraña voz, la misma que le llamaba.

Quien eres? – giro bruscamente y trató de reconocer la voz, aquella voz… esa voz la perturbaba.

_Muy pronto Hikaru, muy pronto… solo espera…y el… será mío_ – la voz sonó cada ves mas distante hasta perderse.

Él? – su corazón dio un vuelco, que es este sentimiento, acaso… - _él?_ – pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho otra voz, esta ves supo quien era, conocía bien esa voz.

Hikaru… - ahora estaba tranquila – Hikaru…

Latens? – trato de buscar al dueño de la voz

Te … - justo en ese momento sintió como los rayos del sol tocaban su piel y poco a poco despertó.

_Que fue todo eso_ – se preguntaba si aun seguía soñando, echo un vistazo por su habitación, definitivamente había despertado – que extraño sueño, y no es la primera vez que…

Puedo pasar?- una voz habló impaciente detrás de la puerta.

Adelante – se levanto, ponía su bata cuando una chica de ojos azules entro – buenos días amiga – saludó.

Buenos días, Umi-Chan – miró por la ventana, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir – que haces despierta tan temprano _que extraño_ – recordó haber sentido el sol en su rostro, debía ser mas tarde.

Eto ne, Hika-Chan – volteo a ver extrañada a la peliazul – podría hablar contigo en el jardín?

Claro – se apresuro a tomar algunas ropas y cambiarse.

* * *

Buenos días dormilón – una sonriente chica de larga cabellera ceniza, y ojos verdes, le saludaba.

Tú? – pregunto algo asombrado, estaba en su habitación?.

Yeah, soy yo – rió – ya era hora de que despertaras, en Autozam eras mas… madrugador

Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación – replico con voz fría.

Que malo eres! – hizo un gesto de decepción.

Eagle sabe…- aun somnoliento se levantó. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna reacción.

Basta quieres… - lo interrumpió bruscamente – se perfectamente lo que hago, además no es nada malo… despertar a un "amigo".

Se incorporo lentamente, tomó su camisa, mientras era observado por unos ojos verdes, parecía conocerle de mucho tiempo atrás – hablamos muy claro ayer, sin mencionar aquella ocasión en Autozam.

Eres tan injusto y... misterioso – abrió la puerta de la recamará, dispuesta a salir – solo vine a verte, saber como estas, y…tratar…

Eso jamás será – sus ojos azules se ocultaban bajo su cabello - … lo sabes bien…

Es por que yo...? – inclinó la cabeza, como si de esa forma pudiera verle los ojos – mi hermano… - cambió la conversación y pareció meditar un poco – olvídalo – sonrió tristemente, dejándolo solo.

* * *

_Eh! aquí el segundo capítulo, no tengo muxo que decir solo que pues espero que me dejen reviews , por fis.  
Que lean la historia y recordarles que cualquier critica que dejen será para mejorar la historia, la forma de contarla o lo que sea necesario. Todo esto con el fin de complacerlos a ustedes lectores, que sería de los escritores si nadie leyera sus historias, poemas, narraciones, novelas._

_ARIGATO! por adelantado ¿Por qué?  
Por leer nuestras historias._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y no quiero pecar de quejumbrosa, pero..., espero que ya me hayan dejando al menos un "parcito" de reviews para el siguiente cap._

_Lucy Chan_


	3. Una presencia

_ Para empezar aclaro que "Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertence, solo la historia que se desarrolla y personajes nuevos son de mi total autoridad (jejeje)_.  
_ Además para que no se creen confusiones le aclaro que esta historia es "como" una continuación del manga, para los que no hayan leído el manga de esta maravillosa historia les comento rapidamente:  
1.- Eagle no murió  
2.-Devoneir (¿esta bien escrito?) nunca existió y mucho menos Nova (Luz)  
_

* * *

_Dices__ que amas,  
dices que extrañas,  
dices que soy aquel por quien tu corazón late,  
pero yo te digo que eso que sientes...  
no es amor, tan solo  
una falsa ilusión  
que acabará por rabarte el tiempo...  
_

**Capitulo Tres**

**Una presencia  
**

* * *

Y dime que te pasa? – pregunto terminando de amarrarse la trenza, mientras se dirigían hacia el jardín. 

Sabes Hikaru, te ves mejor con el cabello suelto- observó, conteniendo la alegría de la que era presa.

Tu crees? – Repentinamente, el tema su cabello capto toda su atención – pero no es eso de que me querías hablar, me equivoco? – pregunto con un gesto infantil.

Últimamente te has vuelto muy observadora – le sacó la lengua – pero aún no distingues lo que esta frente a tus narices – sonrió con aire misterioso – pero si, tienes razón – volvió al tema al notar que su amiga no comprendía de lo que le hablaba.

Dime acaso tiene que ver con Ascot-san? – de nuevo aquel gesto infantil.

Si – le devolvió una enorme sonrisa – ayer nos besamos – decía aplaudiendo efusivamente.

Pero Umi! – se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Que? – Pregunto como si se tratara de cualquier cosa – Hikaru no exageres, además ya era hora de que Ascot… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color rosa – me pidiera ser su novia – suspiro al recordar lo acontecido, después de que el joven Ferio los dejara solos.

------------------------------

Se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando fue interceptado – No esta – lo miró interesado – esta en el jardín con Umi.

Pareces saber todos sus movimientos – inició su marcha, por donde había llegado.

Bueno no es mi culpa – se llevo las manos a la nuca, mientras le daba alcance – es culpa de mi hermana, ella me despertó muy temprano - cerró los ojos.

Y supongo que pretendías despertarla tan temprano, para poder estar con ella – cierto tono de reproche hizo eco en su voz.

De hecho no – le miró confundido, _acaso estaba celoso?_ – pase por aquí y puede escucharlas platicar, y... supongo que querían hablar tranquilas porque su amiga menciono a un chico – arqueó una ceja y se llevó una mano al mentón.

No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas – reprendió.

Oye pero si no fue intencional – comenzó a quejarse – pero dime como te fue con mi… – solo recibió un gesto de fastidio, seguido de otro de "No te voy a decir nada".

* * *

Me alegro mucho por los dos – sonreía mientras cortaba unas cuantas flores. 

En verdad? – la miro un poco dudosa – porque pareciera que no me estas prestando mucha atención – reclamó al notar que por enésima vez su amiga estaba pensando en quién sabe que cosa.

Ay! –sacó la lengua – Gome… - tomó las manos de su amiga a modo de suplica – es que no dormí muy bien que digamos.

¿Te pasa algo¿Estas enferma? – De pronto su amiga le asalto con una ola de preguntas – ¿acaso soñaste algo malo¿Padeces insomnio¿o es que acaso cenaste demasiado y tuviste pesadillas? – la miraba con cierta preocupación.

No es nada, nop, tampoco – dudo por un momento el si decirle o no – no que yo sepa, no creo que sea eso – fueron las respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que pudo recordar.

Entonces? – arqueo la ceja y su cara de confusión se hizo notar con más énfasis.

Solo que ayer en la reunión de consejos leí una palabra que no entendí – mintió. Mientras que la peliazul casi se va de espaldas, pero después de todo, no tendría porque sorprenderse así era ella.

Buenos días – saludo amenamente una rubia de anteojos a sus espaldas.

Fuu-chan – exclamaron ambas – donde estabas? – le interrogó la peliazul.

Por que la pregunta?…- pausó - donde más, en mi habitación – parecía extremadamente calmada.

Bueno – sonrió picadamente al formular miles de ideas sobre por que su amiga les mentiría – da la casualidad de que quería hablar con ambas, pero... al llegar a tu habitación me di cuenta de que no dormiste ahí – su mirada inquisidora intimido de sobre manera a la pobre rubia y, de inmediato su rostro paso por todos los colores existentes hasta quedar completamente pálida.

¿Donde estabas Fuu? – Esta ves fue la pelirroja – Umi-chan tiene algo interesante que contarte – sonrió al imaginar la cara de la rubia, al enterarse del reciente noviazgo.

Eto… so…so… - sus ojos parecían haber quedado en blanco – es que yo…

Hay olvídalo Hikaru, esta no nos va a decir nada, pero de seguro tiene que ver con Ferio – miró con resignación a una rubia que trataba de esquivarles la mirada.

------------------------------

No muy lejos de ahí, cierto mago se hallaba meditando, cuando, algo en el ambiente le perturbo de sobre manera y no fue el único en darse cuenta; su antes alumno se aproximó a él con paso calmado.

¿Pudiste sentir eso? – por la cara del mago seguramente el también se había dado cuenta de aquella extraña energía, que al parecer se había producido de la nada.

Es muy extraño – se llevó la mano a la frente – pero ya no puedo sentirla – miró con cierta sosobra al joven.

Será mejor mantenernos vigilantes – le devolvió una mirada fría – hace mucho que Céfiro esta en paz.

Esperemos que no sea nada de que preocuparnos – miró hacia el horizonte era ya el atardecer – y donde esta Hikaru? – notó que no se encontraba con él, por lo general siempre salían a dar un paseo, antes del atardecer.

Esta con sus amigas, además me parece que le has dicho que no puede salir sin mi, mientras miembros del consejo estén aquí – el mago sonrió, no entendía la intención del comentario, pero creyó que ese no era el problema.

Tu amigo de Autozam – sonrió – dijo que tenías visitas.

_¿Así le llamó?_ – Arqueó la ceja – solucione eso desde ayer – volvió su mirada al paisaje

_Solucionar?_ – Esa palabra no parecía la indicada, al menos no para referirse a una visita, y menos a una visita amistosa, pero prefirió no ahondar más en el tema – ya casi es hora de la cena, podrías ir por Hikaru y las demás, por favor.

En seguida les aviso – retomo su paso. Mientras sus pisadas hacía eco por todo el pasillo su mente seguía meditando sobre esa extraña energía.

* * *

Tan pronto amaneció y aspiró la humedad de la mañana, se incorporó en su cama, permaneció largo rato sentada sin pensar en nada particular. 

Sin embargo... – Esos sueños de nuevo… - se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se froto los ojos - ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Recordó fragmentos de sus sueños – _él será… mió…_ - esta vez noto la silueta de la dueña de la voz; era mujer, eso dedujo al notar una silueta delicada y con curvas, parecía tener una larga cabellera ondulada, se llevó las manos al pecho – ¿_porque siento esta angustia?_.

* * *

¿Dónde esta Hikaru? – sonó una voz familiar a sus espaldas. 

Durmiendo – respondió fríamente

Vaya, cualquiera diría que no te da gusto verme – miró con curiosidad los papeles que su amigo revisaba con interés.

No digas tonterías – al fin se digno a mirarle, siquiera de soslayo.

Ah, si claro – resaltó su sarcasmo – se ve que te da gusto verme partir.

No es eso – intentó no perder la calma, necesitaba terminar de revisar los papeles en sus manos, y la insistencia de su amigo no ayudaba en nada a acelerar las cosas.

Sabes te envidió – ahora, parecía haber captado, por completo, la atención del joven guerrero, pues le miró un tanto confundido; sin embargo esa gesto no duró por mucho tiempo.

Asi? Y por que – en realidad preguntó más por mecánica que por intención.

Por que… - titubeó tratando de atraer de nuevo la atención de su amigo – tu puedes verla cuando quieras, el tiempo que quieras – sonrió con malicia, al ver como el otro cerraba pesadamente los ojos y aspiraba.

Volvemos a lo mismo – volvió a centrar su atención en los dichosos papeles.

Eso mismo digo: **volvemos a lo mismo** – repitió, imitando, el tono de voz que él usará – vamos! – Incitó – no me vas a decir que no has notado lo arrebatadoramente hermosa que se ha vuelto,… esos ojos – comenzó a enumerar las cualidades físicas de cierta pelirroja – ese cabello – el otro trataba inútilmente de concentrarse en su trabajo – esos labios… esa piel… - susurró con entusiasmo.

_Maldición_ – esta vez sus comentarios lograron su objetivo, respiró con pesadez y dio fin a la "revisión" de los documentos en sus manos, sería inútil ya, continuar – que es lo que buscas? – ahora si lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Que me digas que te gusta – sin rodeos y directo al punto – acéptalo, estas que mueres por ella.

Lo miró sin expresión alguna, pero su puño apretó lo más que pudo los papeles que llevaba – para que quieres saberlo.

Bueno no es que "**yo quiera**" saberlo – enfatizó – sino **quien debería** saberlo…

------------------------------

Ráfaga procura que no toda la seguridad este en el castillo, tampoco podemos dejar desprotegidos a los aldeanos – ambos hombres caminaban con tranquilidad hacia la sala principal.

No te preocupes por eso, ya esta todo bien planeado, Latens nos ha ayudado mucho – pensaba que quizá demasiado – _tendría eso que ver con la llegada de la gente de Autozam?_.

El mago lo miró tratando de adivinar en que podría estar pensando el rubio – Clef, crees que ese joven tenga… buenas intenciones con nuestra "Princesa" – el mago rió por lo bajó – _si supieras ..._ eso solo lo sabe nuestra propia "Princesa"

* * *

En algún remoto lugar de Céfiro. Una cortina negra comenzó a cubrir parte de lo que era un hermoso bosque, dejando a su pasó un paisaje lleno de desolación y muerte. Todo cuanto tocará aquella sombra moría. Sin embargo no duró mucho su viaje, se detuvo un momento, a la entrada de una cueva; que pareció tragarse toda aquella oscuridad, instantes después de el emergieron unos ojos rojos, centellantes y amenazadores…

* * *

Había innumerables desconocidos yendo y viniendo con raros aparatos, por todos lados. 

Latens – reconoció a cierto hombre de inconfundible estatura – y toda esta gente?

Autozam y los demás planetas nos han traído ejemplos de sus tecnologías, y objetos útiles en su planeta, para que evaluemos los lugares en Céfiro donde podrían ayudar a la gente.

Vaya! – exclamo maravillada, gesto que agrado al hombre; provocando en él, una enorme sonrisa.

Estaba completamente embelesada con aquella sonrisa – Te ves tan bien cuando sonríes así – se llevó las manos a la boca, había pensado en voz alta, debía dejar de salir tanto tiempo con Presea esos hábitos podrían llegar a ser perjudiciales.

Gracias – artículo muy sorprendido.

Latens! – una joven, alta y atractiva, de larga cabellera se acercó corriendo hacia ambos. Acortando la distancia entre ella y susodicho mencionado con un enorme abrazo, eso turbo un poco a la guerrera de fuego… pero – _¿porque? _– tras la joven llego, un muy feliz albino, que centró su atención en cierta pelirroja.

Hikaru, buenos días – saludo con un beso en el dorso de la mano, a la chica.

Buenos días Eagle – ya estaba acostumbrándose a ese tipo de gestos por parte del muchacho.

Ay! Pero que mal educado soy – miró fugazmente al espadachín y a la joven que lo abrazaba muy efusivamente – Hikaru te presento a mi hermana – tosió fingidamente para llamar la atención de la mencionada.

Ay! Hola – exclamó soltando el cuello de su presa – así que tu eres Hikaru – la miró con interés de pies a cabeza, cosa que incomodo a la pobre chica – mucho gusto mi nombre es Iren, hermana menor de Eagle, tenía tantas ganas de conocerte – soltó una leve risa.

Tú conoces a Latens desde hace mucho tiempo¿verdad? – pregunto con algo de curiosidad y aire infantil.

Si, de hecho – volteó a ver al aludido. Mientras que éste la tomaba del hombro, ese gesto no le pareció a la hermana del albino.

Tú y mi hermano… son muy buenos amigos¿verdad? – parecía ser una pregunta capciosa.

Si lo conozco desde hace un tiempo, los tres somos buenos amigos – respondío intercalando su mirada con los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

Ya veo, en verdad eres bonita, tal como dijo mi hermano – este comentario logro hacerla sonrojar – has logrado cautivar a mi hermano y mira que eso es difícil – habló tan calmadamente hasta que recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte del albino – _que, dije algo malo?_

Me parece que su nave esta por salir – habló el pelinegro.

La pelirroja y los hermanos miraban a los hombres que se introducían en la nave que días a tras aterrizara en tierra cefiriana.

Bueno Hikaru, nos veremos pronto – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y tomó del brazo o mejor dicho la jaló a su hermana – hasta pronto – la mujer a su lado se despedía moviendo la mano en el aire.

Pronto – repitió la pelirroja, sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

Hikaru!

* * *

_Pues como verán, he aquí el capitulo 3, aunque si estoy un poquito depre de no ver reviews (uu). No es que no aprecie el review que se tomara la molestia de escribir: MashinCrimson, pero si me gustaria que colaboraran mas conmigo. En fin, como me retrase bastante en publicar este capitulo, publicaré a la par el siguiente. Osea estreno dos capitulos._

_Se aceptan sugerencias de toda indole. Espero que disfruten de mi historia... Hasta la proxima... ARIGATO!_

_P.D. GRACIAS __MashinCrimson, por tus sugerencias, las he tomado muy en cuenta espero que le des seguimiento a mi historia y sigas dejandome reviews, te lo agradeco sinceramente.  
_


	4. Oscuridad

_Aclaro "Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertence, solo la historia que se desarrolla y personajes nuevos son de mi total autoridad_

* * *

_Acaso no te das cuenta de que esas palabras hieren mi corazón?  
A veces me pregunto  
si no eres capaz de ver  
que este amor me quema.  
Acaso no te das cuenta de que daría mi vida entera por ti?  
por que te empeñas en herirme de este manera?  
es que acaso hay alguien mas que ocupe tu pensamiento?_**  
---------- **

**Capitulo Cuatro****  
Oscuridad**

* * *

Desde su asiento, miraba el paisaje de céfiro hacerse cada ves más pequeño bajo sus pies. Suspiro y paso sus manos por el frío cristal, que le diera la vista de ese planeta tan extraño. 

Hablaron entonces… - lo que menos quería escuchar en ese momento era esa vos, sin embargo muy a su pesar tendría que viajar durante un tiempo con el.

Siempre es lo mismo – se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento – al parecer jamás me perdonará, jamás perdonará mi decisión – se golpeó la frente.

No es que no te perdoné, es que simplemente – meditó un poco - … ya lo superó – se encogió de hombros al ver la mirada que le lanzó su hermana. Si pudieran matar ese tipo de miradas, seguro ya estaría muerto.

A que te refieres? – Arqueó la ceja derecha – ¿a que ya me olvidó? – se levanto de súbito.

Hermana – pidió – basta, él a elegido el camino a su felicidad solo que no sabe por donde comenzar – rió con picardía al recordar la ultima conversación con el espadachín.

No puedo Eagle – su rostro se cubrió de melancolía – no puedo dejar que se vaya así…

Si mal no recuerdo, eso lo decidiste tú hace mucho tiempo atrás…

* * *

Clef, que tiene Hikaru – pregunto una morena de cabellos rosas – estará bien? 

¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto una rubia de cola alta y ojos ambar.

Esta mañana le pregunte si estaba enferma y me dijo que no – comentó a ambas mujeres, una preocupada guerrera.

Estas segura Umi, de que, te dijo la verdad? – cuestionó una rubia de rizos.

Después de tanto tiempo de conocerla, creo que he logrado identificar cuando me miente – parpadeo algo confundida.

El mago parecía estar concentrado, sus manos emanaban una ligera luz azul que mantenía sobre el rostro la joven.

En la esquina esperaba un espadachín, algo preocupado. Aguardaba a que terminaran de analizar a la guerrera – ¿_que le sucedió?_ – la luz fue apagándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

No esta herida y en apariencia tampoco esta enferma – miró a todos los presentes.

Entonces que tiene? – intervinó un joven con una cicatriz en la mejilla. Abrazaba con cariño a su amada guerrera del viento, después de todo sabía la angustia por un ser querido, el también quería a la pelirroja, a su "hermanita".

No se como explicarlo – bajo el rostro – es como, si de pronto toda su energía, se esfumará en ese momento – sostuvo con fuerza su báculo.

Entonces tendremos que cancelar la celebración – sugirió la morena.

No Caldina, nos es imposible. Ya esta todo listo, de hecho los del consejo se han retirado solo por hoy, estarán de vuelta en dos días – todos volvieron su mirada sobre el mago. Sabían que a el también le preocupaba la salud de su amiga.

Pero como haremos una ceremonia con nuestro tesoro en ese estado? – estaba preocupada.

Todos estamos igual de preocupados, pero a decir verdad tampoco sabremos a ciencia cierta que ocurrió hasta que Hikaru despierte – miróa la joven quién parecía dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

_Un lugar oscuro, más negro que la noche, más frío que el hielo, más solitario que el vacío… podría acaso alguien vivir en un lugar así?_

* * *

Ya es hora madre… - una joven de larga cabellera rosa, se inclinaba ante una figura de extremada esbeltez. Vestia de negro y su rostro era enmarcado por largos cabellos grises – mi pequeña – le acarició la cabeza. 

El morirá primero – levanto la mirada dejando ver un par de fríos ojos marrones, llenos de odio? – por su culpa ella… se olvido de mi y olvido su deber.

Ve mi pequeña – la voz sonó fría y sin sentimientos – has lo que tengas que hacer.

Si madre – se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, y poco a poco se desvaneció.

Una risa misteriosamente malvada resonó en lo que parecía ser un castillo…

* * *

Días después...

Estas mejor – pregunto un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, que tomaba de la mano a una joven de cabellera marina.

Estoy mejor – les dedico una enorme sonrisa a ambos – gracias por preocuparte por mi Ascot-san.

Como no preocuparme – le miro algo curioso – si te quiero – sonrió con calidez.

Todos te queremos Hikaru – la peliazul apoyo su mano en la de ella – por eso nos preocupamos por ti – su rostro reflejaba sus palabras – ahora dime en verdad ya te sientes mejor?

Hai! – Respondió pronta – no me duele nada y me siento bien

Mas te vale – amenazó la pareja de su amiga – si no, no te lo perdonaremos.

Ambas jovenes rierón con el comentario del joven mago – será mejor que te dejemos descansando, debes estar lista para hoy en la noche – su amiga se retiró de su lado y alcanzó con la mano al mago. Juntos le dedicaron sus mejores sonrisas y cerraron tras de sí la puerta de su habitación.

En su mente la imagen sus amigos tomados de la mano, la hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Sin embargo otro pensamiento ocupó su mente – _Hoy es el gran día_ – esta ves su sueño fue distinto – a que se referiría?

* * *

Así que aquí vives…

Señor, esta todo listo, todas las entradas están aseguradas – decía un hombre de cabello corto, vestido con armaduras, a un apuesto hombre de cabellera negra, vestido también con armadura.

Esta bien – volteó hacia dentro del castillo – será mejor que avisen a Ráfaga, cualquier cosa estamos él y yo – decía al tiempo que ingresaba dentro.

Es el… - susurro desapareciendo de la escena al primer paso.

* * *

Nuestra soberana y querida amiga – presentaba orgullosamente el gran mago a la que alguna vez fuera su alumna – Princesa Hikaru – un gran numero de aplausos se dejo escuchar, estaba algo aturdida pero alegre de que Céfiro viviera tiempo felices – _por que así es…, no?_ – Pudo escuchar comentarios como: "Es muy hermosa", "es una digna soberana", o "parece una diosa y no una princesa", todas estos halagos lograron hacerla sonrojar enormemente.

Su "guardia personal" permanecía junto a ella, sin expresión alguna, pero la verdad es que hacía hasta lo imposible por no mirar a la pelirroja, pues sentía que si lo hacía se perdería entre su belleza y sus ojos, tanto que sería capaz de cometer… alguna locura en ese momento.

Y es que no era para menos Caldina se había esforzado en hacerle un hermoso vestido que se ciñera a su figura, dejando ver las curvas que delineaba su cuerpo esbelto pero bien formado. Su cabello, caía libremente por su espalda descubierta, adornado con simples florecillas blancas haciendo resaltar el brillo del mismo; y su rostro sin llevar mucho maquillaje parecía ser el de un ángel, al menos eso pensó mas de uno. En realidad Umi, que se encargó de maquillarle, no había hecho la gran cosa – _Hikaru es bonita por naturaleza_ – había dicho.

El pobre "guardia personal" se debatía si debía seguir junto a la soberana o mantenerse al margen de la vigilancia, y es que el verla vestida de esa forma era realmente perturbador, y más perturbador era darse cuenta de que su belleza no pasaba desapercibida para ningún hombre con buen gusto. Dentro de aquel recinto muchos hombres no dejaban de mirar con galantería a la pelirroja. Con pesar recordó la conversación que horas antes sostuviera con su entrañable amigo Autozamita.

----- Flash back -----

Bienvenidos – saludo con una reverencia.

Oh vaya – musitó el hombre frente a él – te has vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión.

¿De que hablas? – lo conducía hacia la estancia donde los demás invitados estarían.

Pero... ¿sabes que? – Pronunció con aire misterioso – esta noche yo te ganaré la primera pieza con ella.

Que te hace pensar eso – su invitado lo miró expectante.

_Acaso eso fue…_ - Latens no era un hombre que externara abiertamente sus sentimientos y sin embargo lo que acababa de decir parecía demostrar ... – dime ya la has visto?

No, aún no – de nuevo aquel tono frío – iré por ella apenas me asegure de que estas donde deberías.

Ahh? – volvió su mirada velozmente hacia su amigo – ¡Oye¿Qué fue eso?

----- End Flash Back -----

La ceremonia transcurrió con un ambiente de armonía. Desde donde estaba pudo notar a un tímido Ascot tratando de bailar al ritmo de su amada. A un par de tórtolos: Caldina y Ráfaga, echándose miradas y dándose uno que otro beso furtivo de vez en vez. Para su sorpresa halló al gran mago de Céfiro invitando a bailar a un abochornada armera –_Clef, es muy apuesto_ – pudo ver también las pláticas que surgían entre las princesas de Farem y Chizeta. Más tarde bajó a recibir a su amigo Eagle, que se aproximaba emocionado para disfrutar de su compañía.

Latens hacía algún rato que se había separado de ella, se había excusado diciendo que debía ver que todo estuviera en orden, así que sin darle mucha importancia a ese hecho, se acercó a sus invitados recién llegados.

¿Estás bien? – la miró de pies a cabeza y le asió las manos.

Si – respondió confundida

Latens dijo que habías tenido un desmayo – la abrazó abruptamente.

Es..toy … bie…en – después de verse liberada del abrazo – no me pasó nada. Sin embargo aquel abrazo no pasó desapercibido por un par de ojos azules, acompañados de otros, color cafés claro.

--------------------

Al parecer a ese chico no le es indiferente nuestra pequeña hikaru – comentó mientras se movía al ritmo de la música junto a su compañero.

Pero no creo que a Hikaru… - calló, repentinamente, al darse cuenta de las palabras que diría. Recibió una mirada confundida por parte de su compañera – no es nada – sonrío – y dime Presea, estas a gusto conmigo? – la aludidad se estremeció con esa simple pregunta, presintió que esta noche no sería como las demás.

Si – respondió evadiendo, como otras tantas veces, los ojos del Mago.

--------------------

Poco a poco las parejas en la pista de baile fueron tomando asiento y daban inicio pláticas con temas de todo tipo: tecnología, costumbres, paisajes, política, etc.

De pronto sintió un leve mareo, así que decidió retirarse a su alcoba un momento, hasta que se le pasara. Dejó a su acompañante en una amena plática con la recién formada pareja - _no debes salir sin Latens mientras tengamos visitas diplomáticas_ – de nuevo la voz del mago en su cabeza, sacó la lengua y emprendió su camino, seguramente la reprenderían pero que podría hacer él, su espadachín, no había vuelto.

Caminaba tarareando una canción, la escuchó antes de partir a Céfiro, en la torre de Tokio. Unas voces llamaron su atención, pero prefirió continuar su camino. Al doblar en una esquina chocó contra algo o "alguien" no lo notó bien hasta, que ese "alguien" le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

Es una fiesta muy linda – tenía atorados unos pastelillos en la boca.

Le dio gusto saber que la princesa del reino de Farem, estuviera a disfrutando del banquete – me alegra tanto que haya venido a visitarnos.

Oh! Que dices Fuu, sería una descortesía no aceptar tan amable invitación – sus ojos mostraban un gran brillo al notar que existían más platillos por probar.

La princesa se ha vuelto a adicta a su comida – observó un pequeño niño de regordeta cara, que vestía, muy similar al simpático señor que les acompañaba – Solo espero que no se vea afectada por algún malestar estomacal – rogó al ver como la joven princesa corría hacia su nuevo objetivo, la siguiente mesa.

Sanyun – llamó el viejo – pides imposibles querido niño, ya sabes como es la princesa Asuka.

Si – su expresión lo dijo todo, mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

Rió al ver como ese par de personas conocía tan bien a la joven princesa, sin tener ningún lazo de sangre la amaban sin importar su rango.

Así que, aquí estabas – el dueño de la voz que habló a su espalda, la rodeo con los brazos, provocando una sonrisa en ella.

Hace mucho que me buscabas? – inquirió interesadamente.

En realidad no mucho – la soltó y tomó sus manos – ven quiero mostrarte algo.

Espera – se soltó del agarre – discúlpennos – llamó la atención del niño y el simpático anciano – nos retiramos un momento, espero que sigan disfrutando de la celebración.

Gracias – respondieron ambos al instante en el que la pareja se alejaba de toda aquella multitud.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Espero que esta vez haya mas lectores. Y más reviews!  
Siiiiiiiii 


	5. Primer Encuentro

Capitulo Resubido.

Antes que nada:

Aclaración: Guerreras Magicas no me pertenece. Unicamente los personajes nuevos que aqui se mencionene son de mi autoria.

Ahora una breve explicación... creo...

Bien... bien bien... bueno no se que paso por aqui pero este capitulo simplemente desaparecio de la historia, asi que decidi resubirlo... tal vez tenga diferencias con el original, la vdd no reuerdo... y si alguien recuerda de casualidad cual fue el escrito que le puse al principio, por favor hagamelo saber para subirlo como es debido. Es una lastima que perdiera asi el capitulo :( (buaaaa).

* * *

_Infernal... asi es como describo esta soledad..._

_Frío y asfixciante... así es aire sin tu aliento..._

_Morir para estar junto a ti..._

_Si... me dejo morir..._

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Primer Encuentro**

* * *

¿No te parece que hacen una hermosa pareja? – inició la conversación.

Pues en realidad no se que decir, creí que ese pequeño tardaría una eternidad en aclarar su situación con ella.

A lo lejos un par de jóvenes reían en compañía de la guerrera de agua, se divertían mucho, al parecer. Eran el hechicero y, a su lado se encontraba, un joven representante del consejo. 

Oye Caldina – llamó a su esposa que se había distraído buscando a alguien.

Dime amor? – respondió automáticamente.

Ese joven – señaló discretamente al albino junto a la pareja – es el amigo de Latens, no?

¿Amigo del joven Latens? – Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor – si, me parece que si.

Cuando venía para acá, me tope con Latens y me explico que estaría con su amigo – miró con confusión a su esposa que no entendía el punto.

Y? – un enorme signo de interrogación se formo sobre su cabeza.

Bueno eso fue hace un instante – ahora parecía entender – y si él – señalo al joven – esta aquí, donde esta Latens?

Bueno cariño – se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras apoyaba la otra en su cadera – es una muy buena pregunta, pero yo te tengo una mejor – el la miró confundido - ¿Dónde esta nuestra adorada princesa?

* * *

Que cosas dices Eagle – reía sin parar la peliazul. Tomada del brazo de un enrojecido muchacho de cabellos castaños, su novio.

Vamos Ascot no me digas que… - quedó perplejo al notar el estado del pobre chico.

Aaahhh! – Suspiró – Ascot-kun – mencionó – es un chico muy serio – resalto con orgullo.

Si ahora veo – volvió a su sonrisa habitual - Oigan y saben a donde fue Hikaru?... es decir la princesa – corrigió.

_Al parecer Eagle no desistiría de su lucha por el amor de mi amiga_ – imaginó un combate de espadas entre él y el misterioso guardián de la pequeña pelirroja – no se, Amor tu sabes? – pestañeo mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero.

Parecer ser que a su habitación – recordó algo que la pelirroja había dicho – supongo que estaba cansada y quería dormir un poco.

Si – suspiró – entonces los dejo tengo que buscar a alguien – hizo un ademán a manera de despedida.

Una ves que se vieron "solos" – Y dígame mi apuesto caballero – lo rodeo por el cuello con los brazos – que calificación le da a su maestra de baile.

Pues… - de nuevo su cara quedo roja, aun no se acostumbrada a esos detalles – supongo que un 9.

Supones? – pareció indignarse – ¿como que supones?

Pues me pisaste – volvió a sentir dolor al recordar el momento en el que la chica se había parado sobre sus pies.

Gome – le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios – no fue intencional – vaciló un poco – es que tu me pones nerviosa.

Y tu a mi, más – decía rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, al parecer algo de su timidez se esfumó de pronto.

Ambos sonrieron al notar que más de una mirada estaba posada sobre ellos, así que optaron por alejarse un poco de tanta gente.

* * *

Debes tener más cuidado.

Latens – miró sorprendida y extrañamente alegre al descubrir a su "muro".

Te sientes mal? – la interrogó al notarla un poco pálida.

No, estoy bien – soltó su mano, sin evitar perderse en los ojos azules que la miraban de una forma… diferente.

Hikaru – pronunció su nombre al momento de tomar entre sus manos el rostro de la chica. 

Mientras que a cada centímetro que desaparecía entre ellos, el color rosa de sus mejillas aumentaba.

Lat…_que es este sentimiento…es tan cálido…_ - pero algo llamó la atención del espadachín que, con brusquedad se dio la vuelta y, atrajo hacia su cuerpo el de la pelirroja, quien se encontraba con una mezcla de confusión y… decepción?

¿Quién eres? – asomó el rostro de entre los brazos de su protector: para mirar hacia quien se dirigía este.

En el suelo una joven de larga cabellera rosada y entallado traje negro estaba arrodillada, en sus manos traía unas dagas doradas, parecían muy filosas.

¿Quién eres? – repitió un tanto molesto – contesta! – alzó la voz.

La joven se incorporó y al fin pudo verla con claridad.

Nani? – exclamó asombrada la guerrera de fuego al descubrir el parecido de aquella extraña niña con… ella. De no ser por el color de su cabello y la obvia diferencia de edades serían idénticas.

¿Que? – miró asombrado a la joven.

He venido hasta aquí por ti – levanto una de sus dagas apuntando hacia él.

* * *

Ferio que hermoso esta – frente a ella un enorme jardín con flores en botón, permanecía con una tenue luz amarilla, dándole un toque de romanticismo al ambiente.

Feliz cumpleaños – en su voz se notó orgullo.

Tu lo has hecho para mi? – Preguntó maravillada, aun observando cada detalle, tratando de grabarlo en su memoria.

El ambiente era iluminado además de la luz, por pequeños insectos brillantes – ¿_serán luciérnagas?_ – parecían estrellas danzantes. Al centro una hermosa fuente era iluminada desde el suelo por luces blancas.

Pero… - había algo mal – Ferio no es mi cumpleaños – lo miró confundida – fue hace un mes – inclinó la cabeza.

Lo se – ahora si estaba confundida – pero hace un mes no estabas aquí y no pude darte tu regalo – sonrió conmovida por el gesto del chico.

Por eso espere hasta esta noche, sabía que muy poca gente estaría rondando por estos lugares – sonrió picadamente – así podremos estar solos sin que nos molesten

Que cosas dices – se sintió inquieta – Ferio – lo abrazó repentinamente y acomodó la cabeza en el cuello de él, quién correspondió al abrazo – te amo.

Tanto como yo a ti – tomó su barbilla y dio fin a la distancia entre ellos, con un beso lleno de amor y de pasión?

Ferio – le llamó al separarse un poco de él – yo… - sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente – no puedo…

Él parpadeo rápidamente y su cerebro hizo conjeturas sobre lo que estaría pensando su amada en ese momento – ¿de que hablas? – la miró inocentemente.

Pues… - estaba confundida de nuevo

No haremos nada que tu no quieras – dijo entendiendo al fin, lo que su querida guerrera trataba de decirle – de acuerdo? – le sonrió.

Ferio – lo abrazó fuertemente – por eso te amo tanto.

El también la abrazo, con más fuerza. Hundió su rostro en el cabello de la joven, aspirando el suave aroma a cítrico de este.

* * *

Donde se habrá metido este niño – la misma chica que irrumpiera en la habitación de cierto espadachín y lograra poner en evidencia a su hermano con cierta pelirroja, se hallaba ahora paseando por los pasillos del enorme castillo, aprovechando su búsqueda. 

Vestida con un entallado traje negro que tenía una abertura del lado de la pierna izquierda, iba con el cabello completamente recogido en una coleta, parecía estar muy impaciente.

Mira a quien encontré – una voz le hizo saltar del susto.

Como se te ocurre hacer eso – decía al tiempo que se llevó una mano al pecho – pudiste causarme un infarto, desconsiderado! – protestó

No sería así si prestaras atención a tu alrededor – recriminó.

Has visto a Latens – desvió sin consideración el tema.

¿Para que lo buscas? – desde la visita anterior tenía curiosidad de saber que era ese "asunto" tan importante que tendría que tratar con el espadachín. Claro que podía imaginárselo, pero era mas grato el que alguno se lo confirmase.

No te importa – si bien eran hermanos y físicamente podría verse el parentesco, en carácter eran completamente opuestos – sabes donde esta?

No – respondió secamente, dándose la vuelta – no se y si supiera no te diría por que algo me dice que Latens no quiere verte más

¿Que quieres decir? – lo miró con molestia – Eagle te estoy hablando!

No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo – rió para sus adentros esa "bromita" se la había aprendido a Umi – tengo orejas de pescado…

Maldición – masculló entre dientes – tendré que seguir buscándolo, que clase de castillo es este! Que… - los pasos de su hermano se perdieron entre los rincones del castillo, de nuevo se vio sola - …no hay gente por estos lugares para orientar a los perdidos – se quejó y continuó su paso.

* * *

¿Sabes Ascot? – hacía largo rato que se hallaban a las puertas del castillo. 

Estaban mirando las estrellas, abrazados; cualquiera que los viese diría que podrían permanecer así toda la eternidad – Dime

Hubo un tiempo… _sería lo correcto hablar sobre eso?_ que alguien más ocupó mi corazón – demasiado tarde, ya había hablado.

En serio? – pareció no inmutarse ante esa confesión.

Ascot! – le llamó asombrada – no me dirás nada?

¿Como que? – siguió con el mismo tono. Simplemente mirando hacia las estrellas

Bueno – se soltó del abrazo con cierto recelo – pues un… ¿Quién era? Ó Qué se yo!? – se cruzó de brazos.

El la abrazó – Nan…? 

Clavando sus ojos en los de ella, habló muy sereno – por que habría de importarme el antes, si en el ahora soy feliz – esto dejó sin aliento a la pobre chica.

Bueno! – Acurruco su cabeza en el pecho del chico – tal vez tengas razón – vaciló - ¿estas seguro que… 

Él posó sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven – shhhhhhh – si estas decidida a decírmelo entonces eso significa que no es más importante que yo, o si?

Estaba asombrada era verdad que aquel pequeño había madurado enormemente, pero hasta ahora comprendía cuan cierto era "enorme" – no, nada es más importante que tu.

El sonrió, que más podría pedirle a la vida, la mujer que amaba le correspondía plenamente.

Cambiando un poquito el tema… - lo rodeó con los brazos – me dijo un pajarito por ahí – hizo un ademán con dedo índice – que estabas practicando magia, con Clef – tocó la punta de la nariz del joven con su dedo.

¿Quién te dijo? _quería que fuera una sorpresa_ ay! No importa, ya que – una sombra de decepción cubrió por instantes su rostro.

Eh? – lo miró con ternura – tontito! – Besó su mejilla – te escuche cuando le decías a Ferio que querías darme la sorpresa.

Asi? – la miró incrédulo – Umi tenía ciertos métodos de "vigilancia" que daban miedo – y cuando fue eso? – se aventuró a preguntar.

Ella le devolvió una mirada de reproche – no te estaba espiando! – levanto la palma – lo juró!

No te creo – murmuró.

¿Qué dijiste? – volvió con la mirada de reproche.

¡Nada! – Se apresuro a responder.

¡Ascot! – Resbaló una gota de sudor por su cien.

En verdad no dije nada…

Te castigaré! – decía al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello del pobre chico y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, al ver esto, él dejó de oponer resistencia y ella lo miró maliciosamente.

Caiste! – la cara de confusión que puso no duró mucho, pues la peliazul comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Umi basta – suplicó – ya! – grito agitado.

Una fuerte explosión, del lado izquierdo de los pasillos, llamó su atención. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y corrieron hacia esa dirección.

* * *

Desde un lejano balcón la fiesta era vigilada por unos ojos - Me alegra tanto que a nuestros invitados les haya agradado nuestro planeta – sonreía ampliamente la armera, a lado de una despampanante morena de melena rosa, que abrazada a una pequeña niña.

Si menos mal que la princesa Asuka no acabó con toda la comida – rió

Ráfaga más respeto – reprendió el mago

La risa de las mujeres no se hizo esperar, mientras un gran número de invitados se disponían a descansar ya que el cielo daba los primeros signos del amanecer.

Una sacudida del suelo los hizo balancearse, el mago se asió con fuerza del báculo. Los cuatro miraron en la dirección de lo que parecía haber sido una explosión, y tres de ellos: el mago, la armera y el guerrero, corrieron hacia el origen de la explosión. 

Mientras Caldina corría en sentido contrario a poner a salvo a su pequeña.

* * *

Pero que rayos fue eso! – exclamó colérica la joven albina, hermana del ex-comandante Eagle.

Una gran nube de humo avanzó rápidamente hacia ella, el polvo mezclado con este, le provoco malestar en la garganta, tosió con fuerza en repetidas ocasiones. Mientras intentaba disipar, el humo, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

* * *

Descansaba con tranquilidad sobre su cama, hacía un rato que había dejado a su "necia" hermana en los pasillos del gran castillo – jejeje, _me pregunto si lo habrá encontrado_ – cerraba los ojos cuando sintió un movimiento del suelo. Esto provocó que un vaso de cristal en su mesa, cayera inevitablemente al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

* * *

Por el pasillo, después de la enorme sorpresa en el jardín, caminaban él y la guerrera de viento. 

Él le había prometido tenerle una sorpresa más a la ojiverde, así que se dirigían hacía la sorpresa, cuando un fuerte estruendo los hizo detenerse en seco y contemplar el pasillo delante de ellos, pudieron escuchar como alguien tosía con dificultada. 

No lo pensaron más y corrieron al encuentro con aquella persona, podría estar en peligro.

_Peligro?_ – acaso de nuevo Céfiro se vería inmerso en alguna batalla, rogó por que sus pensamientos solo fueran eso. Pudo sentir una mano sujetar la suya, a su lado corría él, mirándola como diciendo "todo estará bien".

* * *

_Perdooooooon. Si alguien pudiera explicarme de que me perdi y porque este capitulo se desaparecio de la historia se los agradeceré infinitamente. COmo les dije anteriormente... no tengo idea de que paso y si alguien fue tan amable de guardar, archivar o recordar algo del escrito original que tenia al principio por favor sea tan amable de decirme. Se los agredezco!_

_ARIGATO GOSAIMASU!_

_Ja neee!_


	6. Preludio

_Aclaro que "Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertence, solo la historia que se desarrolla y personajes nuevos son de mi total autoridad (jejeje)_.

* * *

_Veo en tus ojos, esa ternura que solo tu puedes dar,  
veo en tus manos, la ayuda que jamas nadie me dio,  
veo en tu rostro, la mirada de consuelo que siempre me falto  
veo reflejada en tu alma a la mia  
veo en tu corazón el amor que tanto necesito,  
mi corazon, mis miradas, mis manos, mis ojos, todo mi ser  
es tan solo para tí  
pero una pregunta, ronda en mi mente  
una sola y nada más, pero temo su respuesta me sea mortal  
¿seré yo, merecedor de que tu corazon lata por mi?  
_

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**

**Preludio  
**

* * *

Cuando al fin pudo ver claramente, escucho murmullos a unos cuantos pasos de ella así que decidió inspeccionar de qué se trataba – _los Cefirianos son gente pacífica_ Pues lo que acabo de escuchar no sonó muy pacífico que digamos ­– masculló.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo, estos le pisaban los talones. Volteó a ver y observó a una pareja darle alcance.

¿Esta… bien? – preguntó una voz ronca.

Si – decía al tiempo que mantenía la velocidad – escuche una explosión y decidí investigar.

La audacia que demostró la mujer frente a ellos los asombro un poco – disculpe la pregunta señorita – habló una voz suave – pero usted es de…

Autozam – respondió deteniéndose en seco.

Al llegar se encontraron con una escena muy poco agradable. Al frente un hombre se hallaba cubriendo con su cuerpo a algo o alguien, y parecía estar herido. Y a pesar de esto hizo notar la fuerza que poseía y se irguió en ambos pies aun sosteniendo a "aquella" persona en brazos.

Su mirada guió la de las tres personas recién llegadas a la escena, los tres miraron sorprendidos como una chica de larga cabellera ondulada estaba en posición de defensa y con el rostro a medio cubrir por sus brazos. En sus manos un par de filosas dagas brillaban en contraste con la luz.

La chica se enderezó y algo en ella les pareció familiar a dos de los espectadores.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clef que fue eso – lo miró interrogante la rubia.

Presea… - ahora no tenía duda – _eso tendría que ver con lo del día anterior_ – podía sentir aquella extraña aura de nuevo.

La gran capa que cubría al guerrero encargado de la seguridad de todo el castillo se ondeaba con el roce contra el aire – tal vez debí…

Pero otra voz le interrumpió – nada de eso, estoy seguro de que esto hubiera sobrepasado tus cuidados – afirmó el joven de cabellos lilas.

Que crees que haya sido eso – sacudió la cabeza – es decir a que se habrá debido…

Lo que sea espero que Hikaru este bien – ambos hombres cayeron en cuenta de las palabras de la armera, era verdad, hasta ahora se daban cuenta, corrían en dirección a las habitaciones de las guerreras.

De súbito un temor más grande que el que ya tenía se apoderó de su cuerpo haciéndole perder velocidad al correr – _podría acaso esa extraña energía estar detrás de…_ – unas voces susurraron su nombre. Se había detenido sin darse cuenta.

Clef – ambos lo miraban con confusión, la mujer se aproximó a el; y dándole leves sacudidas logró sacarlo del trance; donde se había sumergido unos segundos – ¿que paso? – preguntaron al unísono.

Debemos darnos prisa, tenemos que averiguar que pasó – tenía muchas dudas pero en este momento la única que podía resolver a responderse era que harían con toda esa gente que se encontraba en el castillo – _seguramente querrán saber que sucedió_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando por fin pudieron llegar hacia el lugar donde escuchara la explosión lo único que encontraron fue a su rubia amiga curando el brazo de cierto pelinegro.

En brazos, el joven de cabellos verdes, sostenía a… ­– HIKARU! – Corrió de inmediato hacia él - ¿Qué pasó? – la preocupación pasó a mayores al notar que la herida que tenía el joven espadachín era en verdad grande.

Fuu – llamó el domador de bestias a la rubia - ¿Qué pasó? – habló con voz más serena que la de su amada, en busca de respuestas. Mientras esta examinaba de pies a cabeza a una inconsciente pelirroja.

Ella esta bien – soltó el joven de ojos miel, pero de nada servía ella no lo escucho.

Umi-chan – le llamó aún con las manos sobre el brazo herido del pelinegro: comenzaba a sanar – esta bien, solo se desmayó – volvió a su tarea.

Pero entonces ¿que sucedió? – pasó un rápido vistazo por el lugar.

Encontró pocas cosas en un estado poco menos que bien, todas las paredes tenían signos de haber sido barridas con algo filoso, algunos manchones de esos que deja al fuego a su paso y las plantas todas con las hojas completamente rasgadas, de hecho observó bien es un milagro que sobrevivieran a lo que fuera que hubiese sucedió ahí.

Eso lo hizó Latens – tanto ella como su acompañante lo miraron - Verás – comenzó su explicación.

La guerrera de viento había finalizado su tarea de sanar el brazo del espadachín.

Una extraña chica nos atacó… – pronunció fijando sus ojos sobre la pelirroja, ajena a toda la conmoción – a mi y a Hikaru cuando estábamos platicando en el pasillo.

Cuando nosotros llegamos – tomó el turno su amiga – esa chica había tratado de herir a Hikaru, y Latens la cubrió con su cuerpo. Pero ella utilizó magia – se acomodó los anteojos, como cuando quería decir algo inquietante. Los nervios de la peliazul saltaron – magia de fuego – soltó – y fue cuando – miró hacia el hombre a su lado.

Utilice mi escudo mágico, para protegerla – finalizó la explicación al tiempo que tomaba entre sus brazos a la pelirroja.

En ese momento Hikaru ya se había desmayado – completó al soltar por completo el cuerpo de la joven.

Justo cuando Ferio terminaba el relato, la joven guerrera de agua alcanzó escuchar una voz, preguntarle a Latens como se encontraba la chica en sus brazos. Volteó y le pareció ver a cierto ex-comandante, pero a juzgar por el atuendo y la larga cabellera, definitivamente no era él – entonces ¿_quién era ella?_

Como si la rubia intuyera la pregunta de su amiga, le respondió al instante que volteo hacia ella - Es de Autozam, al parecer es la hermana del joven Eagle.

Ya veo…, _entonces es ella_ – hizo memoria al recordar una conversación con Hikaru.

Ahora lo que debemos hacer es saber el por que los desmayos de Hikaru – observó la rubia, con una mano en su mentón.

Clef – musitó el castaño – el debería saber que ocurre. Los tres le miraron, era verdad.

Pero la ocasión anterior poco nos pudo decir – la idea no pareció tan buena luego de esto.

De todas formas Fuu – la rodeo con sus brazos – debemos hacer algo, estoy seguro de que Hikaru podría estar enferma de algo que no sepamos.

Los cuatro se miraron. Y siguieron los pasos del pelinegro. Hacia la habitación de su "pequeña" amiga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a ambas guerreras y sus respectivas parejas a las puertas de la habitación de pelirroja.

Que ocurrió – todos hicieron un gesto indicándole que mirara hacia dentro de la habitación.

Dentro un hombre vestido de blanca armadura terminaba de cubrir el cuerpo de la joven.

Habiendo salido, se dispuso a interrogarlo - ¿Qué ocurrió¿Qué fue esa explosión?

Alguien nos atacó – dándole a entender que se refería a él y a la pelirroja – necesitamos hablar de algo.

Entendiendo el sutil gesto, de que necesitaban hacerlo en privado; ordenó al guerrero que lo acompañaba encargarse de que ninguno de sus invitados se alarmará más.

La armera se ofreció a ayudar con esa tarea al rubio. Así fue como dejaron descansar a la joven; sus cuatro amigos se retiraron, no se quedarían con dudas pero por el momento lo primero era encargarse de las explicaciones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tan pronto como sintieron un leve temblor a sus pies todos se alarmaron, pero gente del castillo le pidió guardar la calma. Les había dicho que seguramente algo había fallado en el cuarto de las naves, y que se estaba haciendo una rápida revisión.

Con esta excusa muchos de los invitados esa noche se quedaron con un mal rato, que no tardaron mucho en olvidar al escuchar, como la música reanudaba su dulce encanto.

Para cuando la armera y guerrero llegaron fueron informados de la pequeña mentira blanca del que fueron objeto los presentes, por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de no hacer más grande el asunto.

* * *

Madre – llamó – el primer contacto esta hecho – informó de rodillas frente a unas enormes cortinas blancas y traslucidas. Detrás de ellas se apreciaba la silueta de una mujer de larga cabellera gris y largas uñas. 

Mi niña – levanto las cortinas dejando ver la piel pálida de su rostro y sus ojos negros – dime – se acercó más a la chica - ¿Qué paso?

En respuesta la aludida levantó una de sus dagas mostrando la sangre que corrió por toda la daga hasta llegar al mango de esta. Sonrió con malicia.

Bien mi niña – le acarició la mejilla – verás que pronto… - alzó la vista – este mundo volverá a ser lo que era.

Si madre – dejó sus dagas en el suelo y se acurrucó en el regazo de la mujer – muy pronto – habló para sí misma al sentir como era vencida por el cansancio o quizá solo era sueño, cerró lentamente los ojos hasta caer rendida.

La mujer solo la contemplaba. La mano con la que acariciaba a la joven se cerró con fuerza apretando los cabellos de esta, pero ella no pudo sentirlo; se había dormido – _tu me ayudarás…  
_

* * *

Lejos de ahí, justo cuando el sol estaba en todo su esplendor sobre las cabezas de los aldeanos, una brisa recorrió completo a un pequeño pueblo que vivía en paz disfrutando de sus ventas, cosechas y, trabajos diarios.

Mientras los hijos de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo jugaban a los guerreros con palos de madera, simulando que eran poderosas espadas, corrían unos tras otros. Al mismo tiempo que algunas pequeñas jugaban a la comida con sus amigas, otros más grandecitos ayudaban en los quehaceres en la casa o a sus padres con las diligencias.

Todo en paz, en calma, en un pacifico pueblo de Céfiro que vivía su sencilla y cotidiana vida, con gente alegre.

Pero esa paz fue pronto arrebata por un enorme ser que parecía a simple vista un lobo salvaje. Tenía garras afiladas y colmillos de igual condición, enormes orejas y ojos rojos, con una cola que la punta tenía forma de triángulo, todo lo que tocaba lo derretía. Aumentando a esto, la por alguna razón cada vez que hería a una persona aumentaba su tamaño.

Los gritos de terror no se hicieron esperar, niños y madres corrían despavoridos, ellas tratando de protegerlos del peligro. Los pocos hombres que quedaban en pie trataban de hacerle frente a aquella terrible bestia, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ante la creciente del tamaño del animal. Muchas de las casa de los aldeanos estaban a medio caer, habían sufrido el estrago del paso de la bestia.

Un enorme aullido profirió el animal, antes de que por su hocico saliera una enorme llamarada que tomó desprevenidos a muchos de los hombres a sus pies. Sin más aviso la enorme criatura desapareció entre una enorme cortina de polvo. Dejando atrás una escena de muerte, hombres con heridas leves ayudando a los que el fuego alcanzará a tocar; otros corrieron con peor suerte al terminar su vida en ese instante, ahora sus esposas, hijos le lloraban a los cuerpos sin vida.

Esto no llegaría tarde a los oídos de los habitantes del enorme castillo. Un consuelo les quedaba a los aldeanos y ese era que su amado pilar no los desampararía, seguramente su soberana y todos en el castillo hallarían una solución a este terrible suceso.

* * *

Como intuyendo el peligro en el que el planeta se vería envuelto muy pronto, muchos de los invitados optaron por abandonar aquel lugar apenas los rayos del sol se alzarán sobre sus cabezas.

Esto cayó como bendición del cielo para los habitantes del castillo pues de esa forma tanto como sus amigos y sus relaciones con los demás planetas no peligrarían en el caso de que un nuevo "enemigo" amenace con destruir la paz que habían construido en este tiempo.

Sin embargo una pregunta rondaba en el aire, perturbando a todos en el castillo. ¿Un nuevo peligro se avecina? Y si es así ¿de quién o qué se trataba?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, un joven pelinegro vacila en si tocar o no, las puertas de la habitación de la guerrera de fuego.

-------- Flash Back--------

La noche anterior después de hablar con su antiguo maestro se dispuso a descansar un momento a sus habitaciones pero en el camino se encontró con su "querido" amigo autozamita, la hermana de este y, con ellos a las amigas de la pelirroja.

Al parecer ambos habían preguntado por el estado de la Soberana del planeta. Las guerreras se retiraron tan pronto informaron al albino, ambas argumentaron que irían a descansar.

Sin muchos ánimos de hacer platica caminó escuchando como los hermanos platicaban entre si, ella le describía a su hermano como habían sucedido las cosas, lanzándole uno que otro reclamo – todo esto fue tu culpa, por dejarme sola!.

Pero si no te paso nada – respondió a secas, mientras su hermana le daba un pellizco.

De no ser por Latens esa chica me hubiera hecho daño – pareció recordar algo – sabes esa extraña niña manejaba el mismo tipo de magia que la Princesa.

Esa frase llamó la atención del espadachín, que los miró de reojo.

Era verdad esa chica – _flecha fuego!_ – la vos resonó en sus recuerdos, esa voz…

Latens – ambos hermanos le llamaron – nuestra platica quedará pendiente – sentenció la mujer.

Que platica? – inquirió su hermano con extrañeza.

Ni idea de que habla – contestó fríamente el aludido – según se, sobre ese "asunto" ya estaba todo dicho – se dio la vuelta y su enorme capa ondeo ligeramente.

Dejó a la mujer con la palabra en la boca mientras era sujetada por los brazos por su hermano - ¡Espera!

Eres tan impulsiva – se quejó el albino.

-------End's Flash Back--------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El será mío…_- aquella extraña voz ahora tenía rostro y figura, no cabía duda era aquella extraña niña que les atacará, pero - _¿Por qué?_ – sus pensamientos vagan en esta pregunta. Se revolvió un poco es la cama, escuchó una voces lejanas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo – miró hacia donde escucho la voz ronca y encontró al domador de bestias parado frente a la puerta, a su lado.

Ascot – lo miró tocar la puerta de la habitación – te lo advertí! – Sonrió, no hubo respuesta, el castaño se encogió de hombros – quizá siga durmiendo

Si quizá – permanecía inmerso en sus pensamientos –… _uso la misma magia…_ - la sonrisa del castaño se borró de sus labios en su lugar se forma una expresión de total seriedad.

Latens – volteo a verlo al notar lo extraño de su voz – que ocurre con Hikaru – a pesar de lo que muchos dirían el joven si tenia amigos – no es normal que se desmaye tan seguido¿esta enferma? – si bien ambos no eran los mejores amigos, se apoyaban el uno al otro en sus problemas, aun que Latens seguía siendo un hombre muy callado y sobre todo reservado con sus asuntos.

La verdad no lo se – respiró, la conversación con su antiguo maestro lo dejó pensando toda la noche.

Te pregunto por que se que tu e Hika-chan son muy unidos – sonrió calidamente.

_¿Tanto así se notaba la estrecha relación de ambos?_ Me gustaría saber en verdad que le ocurre, pero ni el mismo Guru Clef ha encontrado algo que nos diga que le sucede – estaba cansado y la verdad solo se había levantado de la cama para saber como seguía la pelirroja.

Entiendo – coloco una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro, en señal de apoyo – te veré mas tarde hay un asunto que debo atender.

Los pasos del castaño se perdieron por el pasillo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose al frente lo regreso a la realidad.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo, pero siguan leyendo. Espero les guste lo que leen, como siempre se aceptan sugerencias y recomendaciones de toda índole (jejejeje) ._

_Hasta el siguiente capitulo y gracias a los reviews que me han dejado (son pokitos, si!) pero se siente bien leerlos, por que eso quiere decir que la historia les llamó, siquiera, la atención_

_Sin más que decir! ARIGATO!!!!  
_


	7. Confusiones

Aclaro que "Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece, solo la historia que se desarrolla y personajes nuevos son de mi total autoridad (jejeje).

Y para que sigan mejor la historia : los pensamientos van en _cursiva._

* * *

_Que sientes por él?_  
¿Que siento por él?  
_si_  
y…yo… yo lo…  
_shhhhh, no hables, que tu corazón habla por ti_  
¿Mi corazón?  
_**¿Que sentimos por él?**_

* * *

**Capitulo Siete**

**Confusiones**

* * *

Tocó con calma las puertas de la sala principal, al no tener respuesta decidió mirar hacia dentro. Entreabrió un poco y pudo vislumbrar al joven de cabellos lilas con las manos al frente, al parecer estaba muy concentrado, una brisa parecía rodearlo, o eso dedujo al ver como las ropas y el cabello de este se revolvían. Así estuvo unos minutos, observando.

Presea – ella sonrió al escuchar su nombre – llevas mucho ahí – levantó su báculo y una luz tomó forma de "silla", ahí se sentó a descansar. Respiraba un poco agitado.

No mucho – sus pasos sonaron en la habitación – ¿que hacías? – preguntó con curiosidad, al ver las gotas de sudor en la frente del mago.

Aspiró bastante aire y exhaló con dificultada, en verdad estaba cansado – trataba de encontrar el escondite de esa extraña energía. Me preocupa – sintió una fina tela pasar por su frente, tenía un bordado un nombre. Se estremeció al sentir las manos de la rubia.

Ella se dio cuenta. Le dedico otra sonrisa – Fuu me enseñó, saber hacer espadas no es muy… relajante, que digamos.

Y esto¿si? – parecía un niño pequeño.

Si – sonrió disimulando su sonrojo - …pero que me decía de esa extraña energía?

Bueno – como lo hiciera antes, apareció un "asiento" para la armera – esa energía se ha estado moviendo a través de todo Céfiro, pero por más que intento no he podido dar con su paradero.

Es la misma energía que sintió Latens, es la misma que rodea a esa chica? – ella era así, sacando sus propias conclusiones. Asintió con la cabeza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había despertado hacia poco tiempo. Despertó porque escucho susurros a las puertas de su habitación, por un momento llego a pensar que quizá seguía soñando, con pereza abrió la puerta.

Latens! – llevaba puesto la bata de dormir. Su cara se puso roja al recordar la sensación de él protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Buenos días – le sonrió – estas bien?

Ya no parecía tan buena idea, saber quienes murmuraban a las puertas de su habitación - Si, pero…

Encontró de pronto que el suelo era demasiado interesante como para mirar a su visita. También notó que había dejado sus zapatillas al pie de la cama.

Traía el cabello suelto, y el camisón dejaba ver la silueta de su cuerpo, se sonrojo al descubrirse pensando en como se sentiría la piel de la joven. Y es que Hikaru ya no era una niña, era una mujer realmente hermosa. Se mordió el labio inferior¿como era posible que él pensara de esa manera?

Debo irme – sacudió su cabeza levemente – necesito consultar algo con Ráfaga – si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, no sabía como reaccionaría – solo quería saber si estabas bien – sonrió y forzó a su cuerpo a moverse.

Espera… – lo tomó de la mano – eh! Yo…

Ambos sintieron como una pequeña descarga eléctrica, recorrió sus cuerpos al contacto de la piel.

Eh!? – Lo soltó – quería darte las gracias por… - inclinó la cabeza – cuidar de mi, se que te he causado muchas molestias… yo…

Molestias¿tu? – Arqueó la ceja, ella lo miró confundida – yo te prometí… - jaló sus manos con suavidad – que siempre te protegería – sonrió calidamente mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

Ha… a… haí… - articuló atropelladamente al sentir la calidez del joven. Latens no era así.

Se apoyo en el pecho de él mientras sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora; sentía que en ese mismo momento se le saldría del pecho.

Un ruido a su lado, los hizo separarse - jovencitos! - era Caldina y fingió toser para llamar la atención de los dos. Guru Clef le había pedido que fuera por Hikaru, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Señorita he venido por ti - asió las manos de la pelirroja.

Disculpe joven Latens pero Guru Clef necesita hablar con ella - sonrió. Pero el aludido parecía no poner mucho interés.

Latens… - tomó una mano del espadachín - ¿te veré después?

El le sonrió - si - besó la palma de su mano. Después de esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

La pelirroja permanecía en la misma posición, mirando fijamente como se alejaba la figura del guerrero, con un leve color rosa en las mejillas. Aún podía sentir el calor de los labios del pelinegro, en su mano.

Vaya! - exclamó la bailarina - no le conocía ese lado tan galante al joven Latens - miraba con interés, y cierta malicia, las reacciones de la pelirroja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Necesito saber que es lo que piensa - iba de un lado a otro, si el piso sobre ella pudiese hablar se quejaría. Había dado tantas vueltas.

Y en que necesita pensar? - admiraba el paisaje. Un hermoso cielo azul, se veía opacado por nubes grises. Y el verde de las plantas parecía no brillar como otros días.

Es que no entiendes! - alzó la voz desesperada.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? - observó como se dejaba caer pesadamente al sillón, en el centro de la habitación.

Eagle - bajó la mirada - ya aún lo amo, eso no es un secreto para ti.

Te conozco muy bien, pero no me trates como un niño - dejó la vista en la ventana y se sentó junto a ella.

Quiero luchar por él - estaba extrañamente tranquila - quiero…

Y ¿lo que él quiere? - recibió una mirada confundida de parte de su hermana - no has pensado que quizá el ya tenga a alguien más?

¿Podría haberme olvidado? - tomo las manos del albino.

No es que te olvide, solo que quizás ustedes, no son el uno para el otro - en sus ojos pudo notar tristeza. Le dolía ver así a su hermana, pero deseba que ella fuera feliz; y definitivamente así, no, lo sería.

Y esa mujer podría ser… - en la voz se le notaba la esperanza de que no se pronunciara ningún nombre.

Suspiró profundamente - Hikaru - sintió las manos, de su hermana, temblar.

¿Por que ella? - de pronto sintió una gran peso sobre sus hombros - Es que acaso quiere repetir la historia de su hermano?

¿Por que ella? - la miró con un poco de asombro en el rostro - dime hermana, es que no lo has notado?

Notar? - repitió confundida - que debo notar.

Que es obvio - sonrió - Latens es un hombre muy callado y hasta hace muy poco, era también muy solitario.

Pero… - le hizo un gesto, pidiendo que no lo interrumpiera.

Hikaru con su frescura, su alegría, y su inocencia ha logrado derribar esa pared de hielo que había en su corazón - tanto significaba esa chica - aunque en su momento tu también lo lograste…

Me vas a decir que jamás me miró como a ella - se levantó y recorrió la habitación - lo sé, lo he notado, pero que quieres que haga. Es la naturaleza del ser viviente, pelear por lo que se quiere.

* * *

Se levantó de súbito. Gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su frente, mojaban sus ropas al precipitarse hacía abajo. Respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y baja con rapidez, trataba de llevarse grandes bocanadas de aire a los pulmones, pero simplemente se le dificultaba.

Miró hacía la gran ventana de su cuarto, estaba a su izquierda, una luz blanca provenía de fuera. Retiró las sábanas y se incorporó, su larga cabellera cubrió su espalda. Tocó con cierto temor el cristal de su ventana, parecía temer que en cualquier momento ese cristal se convirtiera en pequeñas astillas.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se restregó un poco los ojos, suspiró profundamente y con pesadez. Miró hacia su cama, bajó la mirada y una imagen se formo en su mente – _aquel hombre_ – sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse.

Apretó el puño y volvió a su cama, se recostó y permaneció largo rato mirando hacía el techo, la luz blanca llegaba hasta el techo. Ese lugar nunca le gusto, mucho menos al momento de dormir, pero había logrado acostumbrarse. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió de nuevo. Intentaría dormir, después de todo no sería tan difícil, estaba muy cansada.

* * *

No supo como, pero ahora se hallaba caminando sola por los pasillos. Hacía apenas unas cuantas horas desayunaba con sus queridas amigas. Desafortunadamente, y muy para su mala suerte, al parecer estas tenían compromisos importantes.

Umi por ejemplo, justo terminaban de desayunar, cuando Ascot llegó para pedir ayuda con una de sus criaturas, la razón, simple, su querida criatura le había tomado bastante cariño a la peliazul.

Y pues hoy como todos los días, el joven hechicero, hacía revisiones "medicas" a sus "pequeños" amigos. Cual sería su sorpresa que ese criatura en particular, pescará una rara enfermedad, nada de cuidado, pero si ameritaba tratamiento; sin embargo por muy amigo suyo que fuera, la criatura no estaba dispuesta ser "vacunada" por él. Razón por la cual ahora su amiga se hallaba curando al "animalito".

Se acomodó las gafas, es verdad que en céfiro no las necesitaba; es más ese lugar tenia un raro efecto sobre ella, pues cada que regresaba al "Mundo Místico" necesitaba reducir el aumento de sus anteojos. Miró el paisaje que se abría frente a ella, era placentero y reconfortante admirar de nuevo la belleza del planeta.

Eso le hizo recordar la graciosa huída de su "pequeña" amiga. Soltó una risa tímida y aspiro aire con profundidad. Justo cuando Umi se disculpaba por tener que dejarlas solas, cierta morena de cabellera rosa entró.

Lo gracioso no fueron las piruetas con las que adorno su flamante entrada, ni el exótico baile que le siguió enseguida, no.

Más bien fue el momento en el que como siempre, y para no perder la costumbre, comenzó a asaltar con cuanta pregunta se le venía a la cabeza, a la pobre pelirroja.

Hablaba de un misterioso encuentro por los pasillos con un chico, al menos eso alcanzó a escuchar. En realidad, estaba sorprendida y concentrada pensando en que la "pequeña" Hikaru fijara su interés en un chico.

En eso estaba cuando la joven jaló sus ropas y con cara de súplica le pidió ayuda, a lo que no pudo hacer más que sonreír – _Hikaru andando de enamorada?_

La pobre pelirroja al ver que su amiga no tenia idea de cómo ayudarla, se excusó diciendo que había quedado de ver unos papeles con Guru Clef. Más tardó la chica en pensar su escape, que salirse de la cocina.

Para cuando ella y Caldina reaccionaron no encontraron ni el polvo de la guerrera de fuego.

_Tal vez debía actuar más rápido_ – sonrió más.

Sin embargo… - su mente se remonto hacía un par de días a tras, cuando se suscitará aquel extraño encuentro del espadachín con esa chica.

Desde aquel momento había estado forzando su mente a trabajar al 100, para poder recordar ese rostro. Y es que en verdad se la hacía tan familiar. Le dio tantas vueltas como pudo al asunto, tanto hasta que le dolió la cabeza, y es que no hallaba como y cuando había visto aquella imagen.

Con la mano en el mentón y mirada al suelo, caminaba hundida en sus pensamientos, hasta que algo duró y poroso le impidió el paso, reaccionó rápido, al menos lo suficiente para no caer de espaldas.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó al descubrir que había chocado con un árbol, se sintió apenada y más aún cuando un ser emergió de entre las ramas de árbol. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido al escuchar a una voz preguntándole si se había hecho daño, respondió presurosa.

El ser en el árbol bajó para dejarse ver con claridad, era el espadachín, que se inclinó un tanto para cerciorarse de que en verdad no se hubiera hecho daño.

Ella sonrió y el otro hizo una mueca como intento de amabilidad.

Será mejor que Ferio no ocupe muy seguido tus pensamientos – ella volteó a verlo, atónita.

_Acaso el joven Latens acaba de ser gracioso?_ – él le sonrió, y no pudo evitarlo, se sonrojó.

_Latens es muy… guapo, pero lo es más cuando sonríe, porque lo hace con calidez_ – recordó algo que Hikaru había comentado.

Ah! – reaccionó al fin. Rió nerviosamente – para desgracia de Ferio, no era en él en que pensaba.

El guerrero que hasta ahora había permanecido inmóvil, pareció interesarse en sus palabras.

Sabe, joven Latens – dio media vuelta para sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol. Mientras él, le seguía – pensaba en esa extraña niña.

---------------------------------

Había corrido lo más que pudo, todo para perder a la morena. No es que le molestase su actitud, y mucho menos le reprochaba su curiosidad, siendo ella misma, curiosa. Tan solo era que hasta ese momento, ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que le sucedía.

Cansada y con la respiración agitada, se apoyo con una mano en la pared y la otra en su rodilla. Así permaneció unos minutos, mientras su respiración se volvía normal.

Exploró con detalle el lugar, ese lugar jamás lo había visitado, de ser así lo reconocería.

Miró cada detalle del largo pasillo, el suelo, las plantas, las puertas y hasta las marcas que llevaban inscritas algunas de estas. En algunas adivinada lo que pudiera decir la inscripción, eso de ser soberana y tener que firmar papeles la había "obligado" a aprender un poco la lectura y escritura del planeta.

---------------------------------

Había buscado con afán, a sus amigas, pero era la hora en la que todavía no daba con ninguna. Ascot no pudo acompañarle, así que decidió que si iba a buscar a alguien sería primero en los jardines, así tendría la excusa perfecta para descansar unos momentos.

Miro con detenimiento sus manos, finas y blancas, pensaba en el número de pretendientes que tenía en el mundo místico, pero ninguno como él. Tan diferente tan único y – _tan tierno_ – se llevó las manos hacía atrás mientras miraba a la nada.

Tarareaba una canción, cuando escucho pasos. Volteó y lo que observó fue a la bailarina corriendo detrás de una pequeña niña.

Caldina – llamó – como es que Fuu no la esta cuidando? – se puso a la altura de la niña y comenzó a hacerle caras graciosas.

Bueno es que hoy decidí que estaría todo el día con mi pequeñita – la levanto del suelo y lleno de besitos la mejilla de la infante.

Sonrió al ver como aquella exuberante mujer, se había transformado a una amorosa madre.

Además – agregó – al parecer la señorita Fuu tiene algo muy importante que platicar con el joven Latens – le acomodó un moñito a su hija – los vi platicando en uno de los jardines del castillo.

¿Así? – Arqueó una ceja y la boca la torció en una mueca – ¿y que sería eso tan importante?

La mujer solo se encogió de hombros y se despidió de ella. Caldina le había metido la duda en la cabeza, y ahora no se quedaría con ella. Corrió tras la morena y cuando la alcanzó.

Oye Caldina – le sonrió con malicia – y… ¿donde me dijiste que los viste?

---------------------------------

Así que… - caminó hacía el mago – aún no sabes que le sucede a Hikaru.

No – permanecía de espaldas. Ojeaba un libro, al parecer muy antiguo.

Y Latens que te dijo – se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

Cerró el libro y levantó el mentón – en realidad no fue mucho.

El joven permanecía quieto, mirando cada movimiento del mago – pero fue de ayuda¿no?

En realidad no se cuanto nos ayude la información que Latens me dio – algo en la voz del mago le provoco incertidumbre.

Y bien que es lo que Latens te ha dicho – el mago lo miro a los ojos.

No se si sea buena idea, decirles en este momento – mantuvo su mirada en el báculo que llevará en la mano.

¿Tan malo es? – se levantó con rapidez.

En realidad…

* * *

Su larga cabellera se ondeaba al compás del viento. El entallado traje que llevaba dejaba ver las formas del cuerpo de niña a mujer.

Sus ojos marrones parecían vacíos de sentimiento. En su mente llegaron recuerdos, recuerdos no propios. Cerró los ojos. No sintió nada más que la brisa fresca en su rostro

--------------------------- Memories ---------------------------

Al fondo el cielo azul hacía combinación con las nubes blancas. Descendía lentamente y pudo sentir como su mano se movía al frente, quería alcanzar a alguien.

Frente a ella había muchas personas: un niño de cabellos lilas, una rubia de coleta alta, una morena exótica junto a un hombre rubio, de gran estatura; también había un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos miel. Pero el que realmente llamaba su atención era un hombre, joven, que sobresalía de entre todos, pues se hallaba al frente de toda esa gente. El también extendía la mano, quería alcanzarla…

Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se hizo nula. Él la tomó de la cintura. Un leve sonrojo la hizo bajar la mirada.

Gracias - pronunció el.

¿Por que? - no entendía.

Por dejarme ver lo hermoso que es tu corazón - miró hacía el paisaje. La montañas, los mares, los bosques, todo estaba lleno de vida y brillaba de nuevo.

Hikaru - la voz de otras dos jovencitas los hizo voltear - lo logramos amiga - pronunció una chica de cabellera azul.

Gracias por no darte por vencida - añadió una rubia de rizos - gracias a tu fuerza pudimos levantarnos - sonrió, abrazaba al chico de cabellos verdes.

Movió la cabeza con negativa - todo esto es gracias a ustedes - sus ropas cambiaron, el traje de batalla era suplantado por un hermoso vestido blanco. Los presentes se miraron entre sí. El niño de cabellos lilas sonrió, se acercó a ella e hizo una reverencia.

-------------------------- End Memories --------------------------

Miro el reflejo a través del filo de las dagas, por un instante el reflejo no fue el suyo, sino el de aquella niña en su mente. Sonrió con aires sarcásticos.

Permanecía parada en aquella colina, desde hacía bastante rato, tan solo "vigilaba".

El nuevo ataque tendría que ser más preciso que el primero - pronto sabrán quién soy - se elevó unos centímetros del suelo para después desaparecer.

* * *

Todo fue tan rápido… - explicó – que en realidad no me dio tiempo de observarla bien, pero estoy segura de que la he visto en alguna parte…

El hombre junto a ella permanecía tranquilo en la misma posición - Su rostro, te es familiar, porque se parece a Hikaru - ella le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

Vamos guerrera - el sobrenombre pareció incomodarle - te estoy hablando de cuando Hikaru era una niña.

No es que haya pasado mucho tiempo ya, pero… - por instantes pareció haberse desconectado del mundo - ¡Es verdad! - como no se había dado cuenta - pero como es eso posible?

No lo se - respondió - pero eso no es lo que realmente nos preocupa.

Nos preocupa - repitió confundida - ¿a quienes?

A Guru Clef y a mi - completo.

¿Y que es lo más alarmante de todo esto? - se alisó la falda.

El espadachín pareció tomar aire - el aura que rodea a esa chica.

¿Que tiene? - su interés creció - que tiene el aura de esa niña…

Es idéntica… a la de Hikaru - finalizó.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a _**_AoMeHs_**_, por mencionarme lo de los reviews._

_**AoMeHs**: ARIGATO GOSAIMASU! en verdad, no había revisado esa opción, es que mi inglés no es muy bueno. Pero ya lo he desabilidato. Mil gracias. De verdad te gusto la historia? Wow, eso es bueno. Trataré de no revolverlos mucho. De todas forma solo me baso de el en esencia, con algunos detalles que en el anime no se tocaron._

_Esta vez no pude actualizar con 2 capítulos. Es que ando, falta de inspiración, con los exámenes y proyectos; y todas esas consecuencias que trae estudiar. Pues como que no inspiro, me la paso pensando en integrales, transformadas, y todo eso. Pero como no quiero aburrirlos. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!. Sigan dejando sus reviews que son muy importantes para mí y mi historia.  
_

ARIGATO!


	8. ¿Miedo?

_Disclaimer: Aclaro que "Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece, solo la historia que se desarrolla._

_Perdon por el retraso :)._

* * *

_En medio de la nada,  
En medio de esta oscuridad,  
En medio de esta soledad  
Se encuentra un ser que jamás había amado  
Ni nunca nadie lo había amado  
Una pequeña luz de esperanza iluminaba su mirada  
Esa esperanza de ya no vivir un día más en oscuridad  
Es la esperanza de encontrar a su alma gemela  
Ese ser que se aferra a la vida,  
Esa alma perdida, que implora ser amada  
Eres tu? _

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho  
¿Miedo?**

* * *

El cielo limpio, sin una sola nube, permanecía quieto, en paz. Los árboles imponentes con sus grandes copas lucían el hermoso verde vida. 

Un caballo blanco bebía agua a las orillas de un río, la escena era hermosa. El bello animal saciaba su sed en paz; otro animal más pequeño, un conejo gris, se acercó. El animalito olfateo las patas del caballo, para después imitarle.

Del otro lado, un ave se posó en la rama del árbol, que daba sombra a escasos metros de donde se encontraban bebiendo agua. Los miró con interés moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Otro pájaro, uno amarillo, decidió hacerle compañía al primero.

Tras ellos se podía observar una colina cubierta de verde pasto como el resto del paisaje. Unas cuantas flores de todos tipos y colores hacían juego con aquel hermoso paisaje de ensueño.

El río se perdía entre los árboles que cubrían una gran extensión de tierra. Sobre ellos las pequeñas islas flotantes reflejaban los rayos del sol, creando pequeños arcoiris en conjunto con las cascadas, que se encontraban bajo estas. Los volcanes permanecían tranquilos, contrastando con todo lo anterior.

Sin embargo entre aquel paisaje, entre toda esa belleza, una gran cortina de humo se levantó justo en medio del bosque. Un fuerte estruendo provocó que los pájaros que se encontraban en la copa de los árboles salieran, prácticamente huyendo.

El simple sonido, fue más que suficiente para provocar que los animales en tierra emprendieran marcha en sentido contrario a la columna de humo.

La tierra tembló unos segundos, segundos suficientes para provocar grietas y desniveles notables.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentada, una pequeña niña, de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros, jugaba con una muñeca de trapo. A unos pasos de la niña, se encontraba una mujer joven de larga cabellera negra, vertía agua a una especie de cántaro. Miró a la niña y le sonrió, la pequeña se levantó y con señas le pidió de beber.

La mujer se volvió a su otro costado para tomar un vaso y sirvió el líquido, volteó hacía la pequeña. El vaso se precipitó al suelo cuando de pronto, la mujer, soltó el vaso, el agua en el mojó el suelo a sus pies. Después se oyó un grito.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre vestido de campesino se aproximó a la enorme puerta frente a el. Haciendo guardia en el marco de la enorme construcción dos hombres permanecían inmóviles. El campesino se aproximó a unos de ellos y pidió algo al guardia.

El hombre de armadura miró a su compañero algo perturbado, las palabras del aquel hombre le parecían una broma de mal gusto. Su compañero se aproximo a ambos y escuchó con atención el mismo relato que el campesino primero le contará al otro hombre.

Si pensarlo dos veces escoltó al campesino dentro del recinto. Recorrieron largos pasillos. El guardia miraba con atención el comportamiento de su escoltado, el pobre hombre jugaba sus manos, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios; sus ropas estaban rasgadas y con rastros de tierra, su cara y manos tenían ligeras marcas de rasguños. Si lo que ese hombre les había dicho era cierto, entonces…

------------------------------------------------------------------

En una aldea cercana, un niño jugaba con sus hermanos, los perseguía. El más pequeño tropezó y cayó, el llanto no se hizo esperar, miró con desagrado sus rodillas llenas de tierra y sangre, su esto solo provocó que su llanto se volviera más sonoro y largo.

El mayor se acercó a él y sopló sobre las rodillas, revolvió los cabellos del niño y le consoló. El pequeño se secó las lágrimas y apretando los ojos, dejó que su hermano le vaciará agua en las heridas, la tierra en esta disminuyó.

Ambos se levantaron, los otros dos hermanos miraban con atención. Una niña de ojos cafés tomaba de la mano a su hermano un poco mayor que ella. Este le sacó la lengua cuando la niña volteó a verlo, su hermano mayor llevaba en brazos al pequeño. Mientras los niños platicaban del herido, la niñita miró hacía la entrada de su aldea.

Un hombre de sencilla vestimenta platicaba amenamente con otro, ambos cruzaban la entrada principal de la aldea, cuando el suelo tembló haciéndoles perder el equilibrio.

La pequeña que miraba hacia aquel lugar observó con claridad como una especie de esfera de luz comenzó a crecer con gran rapidez. En cuestión de segundos se había convertido en un enorme agujero negro, no importaría cuanto intentara uno mirar a través de el, lo único que vería sería negrura.

Los hombres en el suelo se incorporaron con rapidez. La pequeña jalaba con insistencia las ropas de sus hermanos. Al principio se sintió atraída por los colores que comenzó a destellar aquella extraña cosa. Pero su curiosidad se esfumó en cuanto comenzaron a salir de aquel lugar unas garras afiladas y puntiagudas, inmediatamente los hombres sujetaron al frente los palos que llevaban en las manos, todo con el fin de "defenderse" de lo que fuera que esa "cosa" había dejado salir.

Pero, inmediatamente se alejaron al notar como una especie de monstruo emergía de entre aquel lugar. La tierra tembló al dar este el primer paso. Aquel hoyo oscuro parecía ya, muy pequeño para contener al enorme ser, que apenas se vio fuera se incorporó y su altura era por mucho, superior a la de un ser humano normal.

Todo su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto de una especie de caparazón. Su rostro era enmarcado por unos diminutos y hundidos, ojos brillantes; en lugar de boca y nariz tenía tan solo unos orificios muy pequeños en comparación con sus "ojos", si es que a eso se le podían decir ojos. El resto de su rostro era cubierto por una especie de membrana oscura. A los costados de su cabeza, en lugar de orejas, emergían, una especie de "espinas" de gran tamaño. En sus hombros llevaba algo parecido a extensiones, que terminaban en punta, su pecho era cubierto de varias capas de coraza. Y sus pies parecían ser solo garras.

Aquel ser elevó su mano a la altura de sus hombros, una concentración de energía se formó en ella. Tanto los hombres como los niños cambiaron sus expresiones de asombro por las de terror, aquel ser pretendía atacarlos. El pánico apresó a los demás habitantes, que como primera reacción, corrieron hacia sus casas tratando de resguardarse.

A lo lejos, de entre el bosque emergía otra columna de humo, mientras la primera apenas comenzaba a disiparse. Los animales de alrededor comenzaron a alejarse lo más que podían del bosque. Mientras que las aves se elevaban en vuelo para protegerse de aquel terrible suceso.

------------------------------------------------------------------

El rechinar de la enorme puerta, al abrirse, le provoco ansiedad. Tras él, el campesino permanecía como zombi, frotándose las manos y con la mirada fija en la puerta. Se adelantó con pasó marcial hacía en interior de lugar.

En su interior se encontraban en la silla principal su soberana, tan sencilla como siempre, ataviada únicamente con un simple vestido blanco. A un costado de ella, de pie, como siempre su fiel guardián, un hombre joven vestido de armaduras negras. Y delante de ambos permanecía de pie el gran mago, que sostenía como siempre su báculo al frente.

El soldado al estar a escasos pasos de aquellas personas hizo una reverencia poniéndose de rodillas y bajando la mirada. No era ningún secreto que a su actual soberana este tipo de actos no le agradaban, pero el gran mago les había pedido que continuaran con esos actos de respeto, simplemente por protocolo.

Sin vacilar y perder el tiempo, anunció al hombre, quién inmediatamente se aproximó y tal como lo hiciera el soldado reverenció a los presentes. Con los ojos cansados y las fuerzas al tope, cayó de rodillas al intentar incorporarse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja se aproximó a él y con ayuda del hombre de armadura lo sostuvo. Le sonrió con calidez. El hombre entonces comprendió que todos sus esfuerzos para llegar hasta ella, no habían sido en vano.

Con temor tocó las finas manos de la pelirroja y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos. Desconcertada la soberana miró al joven a su lado. Acto seguido pidió al mago una silla para que el hombre pudiera sentarse.

El guerrero encargado de la seguridad de la soberana le ayudó a sentarse y con la voz temblorosa explicó el motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba frente a ellos.

Con atención cada uno escuchó las palabras del hombre. Con mirada preocupada los tres meditaron la situación. Dos hombres vestidos en armadura entraron, a la sala luego de varios minutos de discusión. Estaban por comunicarles a los guerreros recién llegados el plan a seguir, cuando el compañero del guardia ahí presente llegó con una chica, un tanto más joven que la propia soberana.

Con heridas en las piernas, los labios resecos y el cabello lleno de hojas. Sus pies apenas eran cubiertos por vestigios de lo que pudieron haber sido zapatos. Como siempre haciendo acto de presencia la empatía de la pelirroja le hizo aproximarse con sincera preocupación hacia la susodicha.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Una jovencita vestida negro, jugaba con sus dagas, mientras mecía los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás con bastante insistencia, como si aquello fuera la más grande distracción en ese momento. Mientras tanto sus largos cabellos rosas se mecían con el viento.

Una mujer a sus espaldas la miraba detrás de las enormes cortinas blanquecinas - Mi pequeña – llamó – que es lo que haces tan divertida

Nada madre – respondió permaneciendo de espaldas.

Aún no me cuentas como te fue en esa aldea – se acercó con paso lento, más bien parecía flotar.

No son problema – sonrió con malicia – son tan débiles.

¿Hiciste todo como estaba planeado? – preguntó un tanto ansiosa la extraña mujer.

Si – giró – deje con vida a dos de ellos, uno por cada aldea – levantó la daga en su mano.

Céfiro es un mundo regido por el corazón de sus habitantes… - caminó hacia una especie de espejo, colocado en la pared.

Y de su pilar – completo. Ladeo la cabeza. Vio como la mujer pasaba una mano al frente del objeto y su reflejo cambió para mostrar en el, a una joven mujer de cabellos rubios y expresivos ojos azules.

Esmeralda siempre fue un estorbo, incluso después de muerta – la imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora se mostraba un paisaje rocoso y un cielo negro, en el centro una enorme construcción de cristales parecía brillar por propia voluntad – esta vez será diferente, céfiro caerá en mis manos.

Madre de que hablas? – Pregunto un tanto confundida – no entiendo a que te refieres.

No es necesario que me entiendas mi niña – acaricio su mejilla, era mucho más alta que la jovencita – lo único importarte es que tu amiga sea feliz, no es así?

Aja – asintió – pero madre ¿como lo haré? Esta rodeada de toda esa gente – su rostro se endureció.

Primero lo primero – se sentó a su lado – hay que mostrarles que el método que eligieron no es el correcto – sonrió, su rostro tan pálido y sus ojos negros le dieron un aspecto macabro.

Por eso debes provocar miedo – su rostro expreso asombro.

Céfiro ahora esta en equilibrio, hay que romper ese equilibrio – movió la mano y esta vez la imagen de un hombre de cabellera negra apareció – y él, es el haz bajo la manga.

Una extraña sensación hizo volcar a su corazón, sus latidos se hicieron un poco más rápidos. La mujer a su lado la observó tratando de analizarla, adivinar sus pensamientos. Trató de sonreír lo más convincente que pudo – recuerda mi niña, él apartó al pilar de su verdadero objetivo.

Si – respondió presurosa, no quería que su "madre" se diera cuenta. Una ves que la mujer la dejó sola, se llevó las manos al pecho y trató de controlar sus latidos pausando su respiración – debo alejarla de ti – miró la imagen fija de aquel hombre - pero necesito ayuda.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Partiremos de inmediato – una rubia de anteojos miraba con atención al joven frente a ella. A su lado se encontraba otro de cabellos castaños. Ambos recibían órdenes del mago.

Tanto la rubia, como su amiga permanecían junto a la pelirroja, que observaba por la ventana el paisaje, parecía sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos. El mago que había terminado de dar indicaciones al par, ordenó que un grupo de soldados, armados, les acompañaran durante todo el trayecto.

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí y miraron a la pelirroja. Sin decirle nada se apartaron de ella, para poder hablar con las cabezas del grupo que iría a investigar los ataques a las aldeas.

El grupo completo, soldados, los dos jóvenes y las guerreras salieron del salón de trono, en ese mismo orden. Poco tiempo después entraron dos hombres más, siempre vestidos con armadura, uno rubio y el otro de cabello negro.

El mago que se encontraba ahora junto a la pelirroja, volteó a verlos – Ráfaga te has encargado de lo que te pedí

Así es Guru Clef, todas las entradas de cada una de las aldeas tienen por lo menos dos soldados vigilando – se apresuro a contestar – lo suficiente como para no dejar desprotegidas ni las aldeas ni el castillo.

Excelente, necesito que le digas a Presea, que tenga a la mano nuevas armas, y que las antiguas las mantenga a la mano – miró de reojo a la pelirroja. Ahora permanecía sentada con la mirada en sus manos.

Necesito pedirte que cumplas con una tarea especial, sígueme – con la mirada fija en el hombre de cabellos negros, el mago decidió que tal vez su soberana necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. El guerrero reverenció a la joven y salió tras el mago.

-----------------------------

El hombre colocó una mano sobre las de ella. Como salida de un largo trance, ella lo miró un poco desconcertada – Gomenasai…

Se que te preocupan estos ataques, pero no debes angustiarte demás – se arrodillo frente a ella, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la joven.

¿No se te hace extraño? – su voz denotaba preocupación.

Tranquila – en verdad quería hacer sentir mejor a la joven, pero ni el mismo estaba convencido de que no había nada por que preocuparse. Necesitaba distraerla un poco, conociéndola, seguramente se preocuparía más de lo debido – Eagle aún esta aquí, no deseas que demos un paseo con él, hace mucho que no salimos los tres, juntos – sonrió.

Por un instante en verdad olvido toda sus preocupaciones y todo gracias a la sonrisa del hombre frente a ella, es sonrisa la hipnotizaba. Era una sonrisa diferente a la que le obsequiaba al resto de la gente, aunque en realidad él parecía sonreír solo para ella. Aún con los ojos centrados en la mirada azul, asintió levemente – es una buena idea – al fin, después de reaccionar, respondió.

Entonces iremos a buscarlo – se incorporó y extendió la mano hacía la joven.

Hai – tomó la mano del guerrero – Latens – vaciló – nada – sonrió al ver que el aludido detenía su paso. No quería que él la soltara, sentir su mano sujetando la suya se sentía tan bien. Él le sonrió y continuaron caminando.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace un momento vi cruzar a una jovencita bastante desalineada – caminaba por el pasillo tomada del brazo del albino.

No deberías inmiscuirte en cosas que no te incumben – el trató de soltarse un poco, el agarre de su hermana era fuerte y el brazo se le comenzaba a entumir.

No estaba espiando! – se indignó ante la sugerencia de su hermano. La sacó la lengua.

Seguirás con la tonta idea de luchar por lo perdido? – la pregunta de su hermano la tomó desprevenida, esa pregunta no ameritaba ser hecha mientras daban un agradable un paseo por el lugar, sin embargo entendió a la perfección las intenciones de la pregunta formulada, al mirar hacia donde lo hacía el albino.

* * *

_Tiempos de difíciles se aproximan_ – el paisaje era hermoso los volcanes permanecían tranquilos. 

_Momentos de difíciles decisiones_ – los mares y ríos jugaban con los habitantes de sus terrenos.

_Una vez más, nuestra ayuda será requerida_ – las hojas de los árboles permanecían quietas, solo hasta que una juguetona brisa cruzaba entre ellas.

* * *

Mami tengo miedo – una pequeña de cabello negro se aferraba al regazo de su madre, con sus pequeñas manos sujetaba, a la vez, con fuerza una muñeca. 

Shhh – la calló su madre. Estaban tratando de esconderse de aquella bestia que había acabado con casi toda su aldea. Apretó con fuerza a su pequeña al mirar por la ranura de la pared que aquel ser se acercaba hacía su casa – tranquila cielo – susurró la mujer.

Aquella bestia podía sentir su olor, las había encontrado – _tengo miedo_ - Lo último que vio la mujer, por la ranura, fue a la bestia tratando de destruir su casa. Cubrió con su cuerpo el de la pequeña – _tengo miedo_ - cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperó su fin.

Tras unos minutos, no ocurrió nada. Abrió con temor los ojos, su casa aún estaba en pie, y ella y su pequeña estaban a salvo. Volvió a mirar por la ranura, aquella bestia que intentara asesinarlas peleaba, ahora con otra criatura.

Un joven de cabellos castaños permanecía un tanto alejado de la pelea, dispuesto a proteger a uno que otro aldeano. En eso estaba cuando del techo cayó algo o alguien. Asustada colocó a sus espaldas a la niña. Observó con cuidado, un joven con una cicatriz en la mejilla se levantó, quejoso, de entre los escombros.

Al mirar a la mujer a la pequeña que esta trataba de proteger sonrió - Salgan por ahí - señaló hacía sus espaldas - un soldado las protegerá mejor – la mujer vaciló unos segundos en hacerle caso al extraño – debe protegerla – esas palabras la hicieron tomar entre sus brazos a la pequeña y acto seguido salió corriendo del lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía rato ya, que había dejado al espadachín con el albino. Recién llegaban con ellos, cuando la hermana del ex-comandante fue solicitada, por su superior. Ahora caminaba distraída platicando con sus amigas, sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, sus latidos se aceleraron un poco, su respiración se volvió trabajosa. Las manos y pies se le helaron, tuvo una sensación de vació en el estomago. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle ligeramente cerca de la nuca. Y comenzó a sudar frío.

Sus amigas seguían platicando, mientras, trataba de mantener la postura y la calma. Pero todos aquellos malestares solo empeoraban con cada paso que daba. Al poco rato las jóvenes a su lado se percataron de su estado. Justo cuando el color rosado de sus mejillas se volvió blanco.

Hikaru! – se exaltó al notar a su amiga – que tienes?

Umi, tranquilízate – pidió la otra, movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, no muy convencida.

Puedes caminar – pregunto la rubia. Al ver que la aludida solo asintió, la sujeto del brazo.

Será mejor llevarla a su habitación, estamos cerca – la otra le imitó. Ambas llevaban atorada en la garganta una palabra que con solo pronunciarla liberarían gran parte de su angustia – Fuu – llamó.

Lo se, yo también… - corto la frase, al sentir la mano de la pelirroja, ambas la miraron conmovidas. Sonrieron. Por eso había sido la elegida.

------------------------------------------------------------------

El viento movía sus cabellos, mientras admiraba a un ave en su mano derecha, cantaba, y lo hacía en coro junto con otras aves que yacían alrededor.

Simplemente miraba con aparente indiferencia al animal, siempre le ha costado trabajo externar sus sentimientos, y estando solo no era la excepción. Con una sola persona ha podido demostrar parte de ellos, en algún momento.

Esa persona le había hecho compañía y le había demostrado el valor de una amistad. El no se imagina que ese amigo será el que le arrebate las pocas esperanzas que tiene de poder acercarse a esa mujer.

Un viento travieso revolvió aún más sus cabellos. Ese viento venía cargado de una extraña sensación de pesadez. El entorno se volvió frío, pesado; las aves dejaron de entonar su canto.

* * *

_Que horror, sigo sin inspiración y lo peor de todo es que son vacaciones!!!, el momento perfecto para dedicarselo a las historias!, en fin... Bueno, he aquí el capitulo 8, espero les guste, la verdad no sabía bien como empezarlo y mucho menos! como terminarlo. Me dí de topes en la cabeza para poder sacarlo adelante y vaya que me costo!. Ojala sea lo que esperan._

_Y con respecto a siguiente capitulo, tambien tardare en publicarlo, ya tengo la mitad... pero aun falta... Ojala lo pueda publicar al final del mes que viene. _

_Gracias a:**  
kittychan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y tenemos algo en comun, Lucy (HIkaru) tambien es mi personaje favorito, pero como toda historia los personajes secundarios que rodean a los protagonistas, le dan ese toque que le hace falta a la trama. Que bueno que te interese Rayearth. A mi me encanto desde la primera vez que la ví y aún soy fan de esa caricatura, a mis muy bien cumpliditos 21. _

_Así que como primisia(así se escribe???) para los lectores, habra algunos centrados en algunos de nuestros queridos personajes distintos de Hikaru y Latens ;). Esperenlo!!!!! (jejejejeje)._

_Bueno como siempre espero les guste el capitulo y sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews. Son importantes, por cortitos que sean._

_Arigato!!!_


	9. Quiero estar a tu lado

_Aclaro que "Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertence, solo la historia que se desarrolla.  
(jejeje)_.  
Y preparense para el super mini especial de Presea Y Clef ... (dentro de la historia, claro esta )

* * *

_Quien es quien te protege?  
Quien es, quien vigila tus sueños?_

_Quien es el que se esconde entre las sombras  
aguardando que le mires por accidente_

_Quien es, ese que muere si te ve llorar?  
Quien es ese que daría la vida entera por ti?_

_Dime dulce princesa, quién es ese...  
... a quien tu corazon pertenece...?  
_

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve**

**Quiero estar a tu lado  
**

* * *

Han transcurrido dos días desde que Ferio y Ascot, fueron a inspeccionar el lugar – permanecía parado al frente del mago. 

Losé, Ráfaga – meditaba con las manos juntas, como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria.

Y en estos dos días han estado enviando grupos de aldeanos sobrevivientes – se le heló la sangre ante esa palabra – _sobrevivientes_.

Si – permanecía inmóvil – esa presencia se hace cada vez más fuerte, pero sigo sin poder encontrar su lugar de origen – _estoy confundido_.

Hikaru, es decir, la princesa, ya esta enterada de esto? – el mago al fin cambio de posición y tomo asiento.

Latens me ha pedido que no se le informe al 100 de todo – miró a los ojos al sorprendido guerrero.

¿Como es posible? – hizo una mueca de desagrado.

No mal interpretes Ráfaga, sucede que Hikaru, como sabes, no ha estado muy bien de salud – se secó la frente, gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su cien, había hecho un gran esfuerzo, al parecer.

Entonces no ha habido mejoras? – su mirada se torno triste y preocupada. El mago negó.

Aún no sabemos con exactitud que le ocurre a Hikaru – se levantó con esfuerzo – Fuu sugiere irse antes de tiempo, al Mundo Místico, para que algún médico de su mundo la diagnostique.

Es una lastima que tengan que irse antes – en ese momento la exótica morena entró – Caldina.

Lamento interrumpir, pero Fuu me ha pedido permiso para ir en ayuda del joven Ferio – se encogió de hombros y torció la boca.

Esas jovencitas son muy persistentes – suspiró recordando un encuentro con cierta guerrera de agua, momentos antes – al menos ella es más prudente y juiciosa.

Terminará convenciéndote – aseguró la bailarina.

No pretendo negarle que vaya – la morena le envió una mirada de sorpresa a su esposo. El solo le sonrió.

Bueno entonces la dejaré pasar – la morena tomó las manos de su compañero y este se despidió, con una reverencia, del mago. Al salir se toparon con que la guerrera de viento platicaba amenamente con otra rubia.

Presea – llamó sorprendida la bailarina – mujer donde te habías metido?

La aludida sonrió ampliamente y tan divertida, que a la guerrera le pareció que saltaría hacia la bailarina para jalarle las mejillas o algo así – solo me ausente un día – respondió corta.

La rubia de bucles parpadeó de la sorpresa – y se puede saber ¿a donde fuiste? – la otra asintió.

Fui a mi casa, en el bosque del silencio – se acercó a la puerta principal – ¿vamos? ambas necesitamos hablar con Guru Clef.

La guerrera se despidió con cortesía de la pareja y seguida de la armera entró al salón. Mientras caminaban hacía el mago la guerrera aprovecho para preguntar más sobre la salida de su amiga – y dime, a que fuiste?

Pero que indiscreta se ha vuelto señorita – intentó desviar la conversación, pero la joven era más astuta y esa mirada que tenía era aterradoramente tranquila. No pretendía que utilizará con ella sus artes más oscuras para adivinar razones – pero te lo diré – guiñó el ojo – fui a buscar unas cosas que me hacían falta, además ustedes han estado aquí tanto tiempo, que la ropa ya se me ha gastado.

Se que tu te quedas en el castillo, solo cuando nosotras estamos de visita – continúo mirándola con insistencia – pero…

Señoritas – saludó el mago – Fuu – la rubia desvió la mirada de la armera. En cuanto esto sucedió la pobre armera dejó, en señal de alivio, escapar el aire, que tormentosamente aprisionaban sus pulmones. El mago rió entre dientes por la cara de la rubia, pero mantuvo la postura.

Guru Clef – la aludida, ignorante de todo lo anterior, se dispuso a exponerle su caso al mago – se que probablemente me dirás que no, pero quiero ayudar a Ferio y pensaba que tal vez…

Puedes ir – respondió al momento, sin dejar que la joven terminará – estoy seguro de que, aunque te dijera que no seguirías insistiendo¿no es así?

Hai – sonrió – entonces comenzaré a empacar algunas cosas. Y no te preocupes no iré sola – rió – Umi irá conmigo.

Como Umi no se ha ido? – espetó la armera, igual de sorprendida que el mago.

No – afirmó – Hikaru la convenció de permanecer aquí hasta que me dejarás partir – dijo mirando al mago.

Que jovencitas – exclamó airada la armera – entonces buen viaje y cuídense muchos "niñas" – era verdad que el título de niñas solo lo portaban por cariño a sus amigos, pues de niñas no tenían ya, ni un pelo.

Arigato – sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente en señal de respeto. Después de esto salió, cerrando tras de sí las enormes puertas – _me pregunto como es que no pesan_ – miró de reojo las puertas.

---------------------------------------------------

Y bien Presea, has hecho ya, lo que te pedí? – el mago miró con solemnidad a la armera.

De eso precisamente he venido a hablarte – sonrió levemente.

Supongo que no habrás tenido problemas? – en su voz denotaba cierta dulzura. La mujer un tanto extrañada por el comportamiento del mago, rió con nerviosismo.

Guru Clef – el mago sonrió – este… tengo algo en la cara? – se aventuró a preguntar.

El aludido parpadeó dándose cuenta de su comportamiento – lo siento Presea – sonrió – no es nada. Me decías – volvió a su postura.

Pues, problemas no he tenido. Y lo que me encargaste esta hecho, pero Guru Clef… - la voz de mujer fue de preocupación – por que las chicas necesitan sus espadas?

No te alarmes – trató de sonar calmado e indiferente – es solo por precaución. Nada serio – torció la boca procurando que este gesto pareciera una sonrisa, pero la rubia que bien lo conocía, sabía que existía una razón poderosa para que el mago tomara esa decisión.

Si tú dices que esta bien, entonces no me preocuparé – poco convencida del argumento del mago, cerró los ojos y suspiro – sino deseas nada más entonces me retiro – hizo una reverencia. El mago volvía a mirarle de forma extraña, parecía ensimismado en algo – Guru…

--------- Flash Back ---------

Presea – el mago tomó las manos de la armera – crees que debería… ¿cambiar mi apariencia? – esa pregunta había estado rondando en la mente del mago, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero… - aturdida por la tomada de manos que mantenía el mago, y desconcertada por la pregunta, la rubia intentaba pronunciar algo, pero las palabras parecían jugar a las escondidas con ella.

Quizá sea una mala idea – el rostro el mago, que hasta ese momento pareció guardar un extraño brillo de felicidad, se tornó en una expresión de decepción, dejándolo cabizbajo – es que…

Por que razón deseas cambiar tu apariencia? – al fin habló, controlando sus nervios e ignorando el latir de su corazón, tratando, además, de no poner mucha atención a la calidez del mago.

Por… cuestiones… de política – sonrío orgulloso de haber podido terminar la frase de modo coherente. A tiempo para ver la extraña mirada de duda en la rubia.

¿Seguro solo es eso? – agregó. Entrecerró lo ojos y se acercó un poco más al mago para descubrir según ella, alguna mentirita, pero no hallo nada más que el nerviosismo del mago.

--------- End Flash Back ---------

¿Está todo bien? – la joven mujer no quería marcharse sin estar segura de que no tenía que temer al menos no por el momento. Pues un extraño vacío en la boca del estomago le decía que quizá estos eran los últimos momentos de calma que viviría.

Si. Pierde cuidado – el mago volvió como siempre desde hace algún tiempo a sonreírle tan descaradamente, que incluso el mismo se dio cuenta de su falta. Inclinó la cabeza al notar el leve sonrojo de la rubia – puedes retirarte – finalizó tratando de ser lo más natural posible.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Latens – la joven mujer permanecía de pie frente a un enorme cuadro – se que probablemente no es el momento, pero necesitamos hablar.

De nuevo – arqueó la ceja, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta – y tienes razón no es el momento. Hikaru no esta bien y en este momento lo que más me interesa es su salud.

Así que es verdad, lo que Eagle me ha dicho – su rostro ensombreció. Apretó con fuerza sus ropas. El hombre frente a ella estaba conmovido, aunque sus facciones no lo expresarán así – tú estas…

No es momento ni el lugar – pronunció mirando hacia los pasillos.

Y cuando será el momento? – inquirió un tanto irritada.

Por favor – le miró casi suplicante. En verdad denotaba preocupación y devoción?

Entonces tendré que hablar con ella – sentenció la joven. Sin siquiera adivinar que aquel evento desencadenaría tormentas.

Te pido, por favor… - por primera ves la voz de aquel hombre frío, tembló ante la sola de ida de pensar que alguien que no fuera él, dejara al descubierto su más profundo secreto – no lo hagas.

Ya veo, ella no lo sabe – se acercó a él – cuanto tiempo más esperaras? – tentada por la oportunidad de oro que se le presentaba la mujer, no vaciló en engatusarlo.

Las miradas se cruzaron, podía ver su reflejo en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, pero no era en ellos, que deseaba ver ese brillo – aún no es el momento.

Y cuando lo será? Cuando Eagle al fin decida confesarle, el mismo sus sentimientos? – tomo un tono de burla y reproche al mismo tiempo. Su semblante tranquilo endureció más.

Este asunto no te concierne – sin un ápice de sentimiento en su rostro se dio la vuelta. Estaba dispuesto a dejarla de nuevo con la palabra en la boca. Para su mala suerte, solo logró herir el orgullo de la rubia, provocando que ella le jalara del brazo.

Esta vez no – en sus ojos había fuego – me escucharás! – sin levantar la voz su tono era enérgico y estaba decidida a llegar al fondo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

¿Como estas? pequeña – revolvió el flequillo de la joven, mientras esta le sonreía de manera calida.

No deben preocuparse tanto por mí – el joven con falso enojo la recriminó.

¿Que no nos preocupemos por ti? – la joven sonrió con más soltura.

Es como pedirle a un gorrión que no cante – sacó la lengua – sabes pequeña – en sus labios, esa sonrisa tan característica de él, se dejó contemplar – hay algo de lo que debemos hablar – envolvió entre sus manos una de las manos de la joven.

Y de que se trata – comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, de que serio asunto necesitaría hablarle su amigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dime ¿por que? – permanecía sujetando el brazo del espadachín. Mientras él ni siquiera la miraba – no vas a responderme?

Esa pregunta la respondiste tu sola, hace mucho tiempo – apenas recibió una fugaz mirada.

No me perdonarás nunca? – En su rostro solo podía verse la indignación y la sorpresa – creí que eras diferente – decepcionada lo soltó.

No tienes idea por lo que pase – en ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos, en los de él había soledad y tristeza.

Pues perdóname por no ser … - un nudo en su garganta comenzó a dificultarle las palabras – perfecta.

Bien sabes que no me refiero a eso – lo que menos deseaba el pelinegro en ese momento era herir a una joven como ella – tu decidiste tu camino.

Y tu elegiste volver – sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos, por las lagrimas contenidas – y ahora… eliges el mismo destino que tu…

Suficiente – la miró con dureza – no es igual.

¿Por qué no es igual? – lo retó con la mirada – por ella no porta la corona más que por diversión?, o por que en una reacción inteligente halló una buena solución a su problema?

Que te sucede – no reconocía a la mujer frente a el – tu no eres así.

Como te atreves a decir eso! – levantó la voz – sino me has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte como soy! – tan pronto terminó se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que dijo tenía sentido.

----------------------------------------------------------------

La joven pelirrosa miraba con un extraño encanto la escena entre el espadachín y la rubia. Divertida y extremadamente feliz por su descubrimiento, maquinaba una y mil formas de aprovechar aquello, en su favor – así que existe un corazón en discordia, je.

Un pequeño animal blanco de orejas largas permanecía frente a la pared, observándola. Ladeó la cabeza como si pudiera ver en ella algo que otros no.

La joven se percató de su pequeño vigilante – _¿me puedes ver?_ – frunció el ceño. La criatura movió las orejas y dio un paso hacia la pared – _rayos_ – desde que entró al castillo había permanecido invisible para todos, incluso para el espadachín – pero esa criatura… - con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció por completo del lugar.

El pequeño animal volvió a mover la cabeza y se acercó a la planta que estaba justo al frente, olfateó y revolvió las hojas de la pequeña planta. Escondida entre ellas un diminuto bicho salió volando por los aires. El animal salió corriendo tras el bicho.

A las afueras del castillo, cerca de los bosques la chica miraba con decepción al enorme castillo, había logrado burlar a los guardias, al mago, a las guerreras, incluso al espadachín – _un tonto animal_ – apretó las manos y una venita salto en su cien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay cielos! – exclamó la armera una vez dentro de su habitación. Se llevó las manos al pecho, las piernas le temblaban cual varillas de flor al pasar del viento – un poco más…

--------- Flash Back ---------

Bueno una de las razones, es por que con esta apariencia no tengo tanta credibilidad. Y menos cuando nuestra "Princesa" ha decidido dejar pasar el tiempo por su cuerpo – la armera lo miraba embelesada, luchando por no imaginar al mago como una persona adulta – y bien que me dices?

La verdad no se que decir, toda mi vida lo… te he reconocido con esa apariencia – el mago parecía tener mucho interés en su opinión, pues dejó la taza que había tomado y se mantuvo quieto mientras ella hablaba – sería extraño verte de otra forma.

Pero dime – insistió con una misteriosa sonrisa – tu crees que me… de más credibilidad? – en sus ojos se reflejaba el mismo brillo que tuvieran los ojos de un niño apunto de abrir un regalo.

Eh… pues… este… - intentaba mantener su mente y cuerpo en Céfiro – probablemente… - respondió con la respiración un tanto agitada. En su entusiasmo por saber la repuesta, el mago se había ido sobre la armera y la mantenía prácticamente contra la pared, en una posición muy, pero muy bochornosa. Ya que el mago con su actual apariencia le llegaba a la altura del busto a la rubia.

--------- End Flash Back ---------

Caminó hacía su modesta cama, con una sencilla colcha en color crema pálido en combinación con el tono blanco de las paredes del lugar. Permaneció un rato parada a un costado del mueble, meditando en la actitud de su maestro. Mientras de forma automática comenzaba de deshacerse del cinturón que sujetaba sus ropas, una vez que lo hizo, coloco la prenda en el pequeño tocador al costado. Con alivio por poder relajarse un momento se sentó con suavidad en la orilla de la cama. Comenzaba a quitarse las botas cuando noto que de su bolsillo sobresalía un pequeño pedazo de tela blanca. Sonrió como quién le sonríe a un cómplice.

Sacó el pedazo de tela de sus ropas, miró con detenimiento el detalle que en el estaba bordado – que memoria la mía – se golpeo levemente la frente – debías estar en otro lugar. Bueno no tengo remedio si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré nunca – sacó la lengua.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Como te atreves a decir eso! sino me has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte como soy! – los gritos de la mujer se oyeron a su puerta.

Eagle – se levantó con sorpresa – es tu hermana, es Iren

Le sonrió a la pelirroja, quién lo miraba con curiosidad – espera un segundo – indicó con los dedos – luego hablamos – le dedico una de sus tantas sonrisas típicas en el.

La joven pudo ver como se detenía antes de salir de la habitación, luego pareció pronunciar algo que no le entendió. Segundos después volvía a sonreírle y ella correspondió, no sabiendo que más hacer. Después de esto el joven cerró la puerta.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Salió de su habitación dejando cierta prenda olvidada sobre cierto mueble. Caminaba con entusiasmo, imaginaba todas las caras y reacciones que podría poner su maestro, al momento de recibir tal regalo – se lo merece, ha estado trabajando muy duro, de eso estoy segura – doblo con delicadeza la tela y la introdujo de nuevo en su bolsillo. Se sentía distinta, algo no estaba donde debía, pero no quiso prestarle mucha tención a tan pequeña distracción. En realidad estaba emocionada de siquiera pensar en lo que el mago le diría.

En eso estaba, cuando en un pasillo en el que daría vuelta, casi, colisiona con alguien más. Pero ese alguien fue más ágil al esquivarle y seguir con su camino. Un tanto confundida y mareada por la rapidez del sujeto, miró a sus espaldas y vio con claridad como una mujer de larga cabellera rubia caminaba a toda prisa. Instantes después pasó junto a ella un joven albino que le saludo fugazmente con un intento de reverencia y una sonrisa excusadora. Parpadeó aún más mareada por las reacciones de ambos jóvenes. Pero sin darles mucha importancia continúo su camino.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Unos golpecillos en su puerta la hicieron soltar la bata que acaba de tomar de la silla junto a su cama – quién es…? – no hubo respuesta. Tomó la bata del suelo, de nuevo los golpes en su puerta, se extraño. Intentó ponerse de pie con tanta suavidad que incluso le pareció exagerada. Se sonrió así misma por el espejo. De nuevo lo golpes, ahora que los escuchaba bien, parecían ser hechos desde la parte baja de su puerta. Con cautela se acercó; tal vez eran sus amigas viniendo a despedirse, o alguna criatura de Ascot, rondando por el pasillo - ¿Quién es? – pronunció al abrir la puerta, pero no había nadie, ni un alma, inspeccionó los pasillos, nada. Después de hacer un gesto decidió que lo mejor era volver con Guru Clef, así que intentó volver a su habitación para cambiarse. Tomó la manija, la sensación de heladez la invadió por completo, la puerta no abría. Intentó con más fuerza, nada – que raro – comenzaba a darle la espalda cuando el susurro de unas voces dentro de su habitación la congelo – pero si estoy sola – Intentó abrir de nuevo, pero no paso nada, así que pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor, aún así no lograba entender palabra alguna. Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió y apenas pudo evitar irse hacia delante.

La imagen frente a ella era del espadachín tomando de las manos a una mujer de larga cabellera rubia, no fue el hecho de que estuvieran tomados de las manos, lo que la sorprendió. Si no el modo en el que él miraba a la mujer. La miraba enamorado - esa mirada… es igual a la de z… - el joven atrajo hacia él a la rubia y se fundieron en un abrazo. Dio un paso a tras, aquella imagen estaba provocándole sentimientos desconocidos. Negó, la expresión de felicidad en el rostro del hombre cambió y se apartó de la mujer, ella estiró los brazos para alcanzarlo, pero no lo logró. Un destello la cegó. Poco a poco abrió los ojos la escena había cambiado, ahora el hombre se encontraba sentado en una especie de plataforma, miraba sin expresión el cielo, las estrellas. Un joven rubio se paró detrás de él. El hombre se levantó y apoyó su frente en el hombro del rubio – Latens…

-------

Latens… - la pelirroja estaba en el suelo al pie de su cama. Por su frente unas gotas surcaban caminos hacia el suelo. Su respiración era difícil, sus pulmones casi no respondían y el nombre en sus labios parecía arrancarle la poca vida que tenía – Latens…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Guru Clef? - abrió las puertas al no obtener respuesta. Se asomó con cautela y vio sobre una mesita una taza humeante. El debía seguir en su habitación, entonces por que no respondió a su llamado – _tal vez esté en el baño_ – sacó de su bolsillo el pañuelo, tomó una hojita y un lápiz de la mesa. Estaba dejándole un mensaje al mago cuando oyó el rechinar de la puerta del baño. Detuvo su escritura y levantó la mirada, sus mejillas palidecieron unos segundos antes de volverse rojo fuego.

El mago permanecía inmóvil a las puertas de su baño con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en la cintura, cubriendo lo que por decencia ella no debía ver. Ninguno supo reaccionar. La armera en un fallido intento por escapar de aquella bochornosa situación, tropezó con la pata de una silla y se precipitó al suelo. El mago en un, también fallido, intentó de ayudar, resbaló con el agua que caía de sus cabellos, terminando sobre la armera que luchaba por no desfallecer en ese momento.

Yo solo…. – intentó excusarse, pero podía sentir la respiración del mago hasta el último poro, su piel se erizó por completo, dejó de pensar y lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era que aquello solo fuera una más de sus fantasías.

Sin embargo el aroma que despedía la piel del mago era tan embriagante como la mejor bebida hecha en Céfiro. Sus manos al principio trataban de soportar el peso del mago, ahora solo descansaban en él.

Durante años, muchos años imagino como podía ser aquel sentimiento llamado amor, hasta que lo descubrió en la persona que menos imaginaba, su propia pupila, aquella joven que llegó queriendo convertirse en la mejor armera de todo Céfiro, justo en ella venía a descubrir ese sentimiento, lo peor de todo era que siendo una eminencia en cualquier otro ámbito, venia siendo un completo ignorante de las artes del amor, ahora que se encontraba en una situación poco usual. En estas cosas intentaba distraer sus pensamientos, pero por más que luchaba, no podía evitar sentir la calidez emanando del cuerpo bajo el suyo. Ahí la tenía completamente a su merced. Tanto había soñado con tenerle así de cerca, que ahora no podía concentrarse en nada más que la belleza de sus ojos, en el tono rosa de esos labios y la suavidad de su piel – Presea… - el nombre de la rubia se ahogo en sus labios al convertirse en prisioneros de los de la rubia.

Tembloroso se apartó de aquellos labios, después de unos segundos que parecieron horas. Ella lo había besado con… con intensidad. Ambos respiraban agitados, el se incorporó y la ayudo a levantarse, después se puso una bata para no incomodarla y sin saber que hacer o que decir sonrió. No quería faltarle al respeto ni mucho menos hacerse indiferente – Presea discúlpame, pero…

Aquel "pero" hizo que la armera saltara y se rodeara de un escudo invisible de indiferencia, preparándose para cualquier cosa desagradable. Pero la reacción del mago la desconcertó.

Yo te quiero… - pronunció mirándola fijamente a los ojos – y no deseo ofenderte, pero me encantaría volver a sentirte así de cerca – bajó la cabeza.

La rubia sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla. El mago se contrario por la reacción de la joven mujer, sin saber que hacer se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros – Presea, si te he ofendido yo… - lo sabia seguramente esto no era lo que se debía hacer, tal vez debía haber intentado una cita en algún lugar tranquilo, no precisamente su habitación, seguramente la joven...

No… - susurró, se limpió la lagrima con el dorso de la mano – es solo que creí…, creí que era un sueño – sonrió con las mejillas aún encendidas.

Presea…

Siempre pensé que mi amor no sería correspondido, que sería solo mío – apoyó sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho del mago – yo…

No digas nada ahora, tendremos más tiempo para las palabras, después - así fundidos en un abrazo, sin más cómplices que aquellos muebles, se declararon su amor secreto, ese que pedía a gritos ser liberado, ese que madura con el tiempo y que lejos de perder la fe, la mantiene tanto como dure la vida misma.

* * *

_Bueno queridos lectores he aquí el siguiente capitulo, ojala les guste. A ver si puedo mejorar para dedicados a Umi y Fuu (con sus parejas). Recuerden toda sugerencia es leída y tomada en cuenta. Gracias por sus reviews se les agradece que nos dediquen un poco de su tiempo a las historias._

_Sigan dejando sus comentarios y ojala (repito, que redundante soy :P) les guste. para mediados del siguiente mes ya esta el capitulo 10, no se lo pierdan!!!_

_Arigato!!!!  
_


	10. Dudas

_Soy… yo soy una princesa,  
Que vivía en su mundo de ensueño,  
En un mundo donde el dolor y la tristeza no existían.  
Por años fui feliz, con mis sueños y fantasías  
Pero un día descubrí que el mundo que me rodeaba,  
no siempre estaba feliz, como yo.  
Así que un día decidí salir de mi mundo  
Y conocer el de fuera… y me encontré  
con que en el, había algo llamado dolor  
al principio no lo entendí y me pareció absurdo  
que un mundo tan bello tenga sentimientos así  
no me gustaban, la gente lloraba, sufría…  
pero un niño me enseñó que son esos sentimientos tan crueles  
los que hacen que los pequeños destellos de felicidad  
se queden en la memoria…para siempre…_

_Te gustó mi historia? – sonrió.  
Es bonita… pero un poco corta – besó sus largos cabellos.  
Es que es no recuerdo mucho… - sacó la lengua – mi madre dejó de contarme hace mucho tiempo.  
Entonces era un cuento ¿para que te durmieras? – la joven asintió.  
Entonces aprendiste algo sobre la historia? – acarició el dorso de la mano del chico.  
Si – dijo pensativo, la joven lo miraba intrigada – que no importa que tan cruel sea el mundo, siempre habrá personas valiosas a tu lado.  
La chica asintió – tu eres mi persona valiosa – tendió los brazos al cuello del chico.  
Y tu la mía_

* * *

**Capitulo Diez**

**Dudas...**

* * *

GRAN MAGO!!! – un soldado entro con brusquedad a la sala principal, corrió hasta el aludido y su compañera. La armera vio en el rostro de aquel hombre algo que jamás creyó volver a ver, temor – _son malas noticias…_ - fijó sus ojos en los del mago, este permaneció sereno, pero las noticias no eran nada buenas – excelencia, estamos siendo atacados!

Que! – el mago dio un paso hacia delante.

El soldado extendió una carta – son noticias del Príncipe Ferio y el Joven Ascot.

La armera entendió el gesto del mago y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones de las guerreras. El azul del cielo se torno negro como la noche, la brisa se convirtió en un fuerte ventarrón que arrasaba con las hojas de los árboles. Un rayo cayó anunciando solo el comienzo de grandes problemas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umi, Fuu – las aludidas se dirigían a ver que sucedía. Cuando se toparon con la armera.

Presea¿Qué sucede? – la rubia miraba por la ventana los rayos que caían sin clemencia.

Los chicos han mandado un mensaje, al parecer seremos atacados – la mirada de ambas jóvenes fue de desconcierto.

Hikaru! – quiso ir a verla.

Estará bien con Latens! – El tono de la armera fue más preocupante – síganme, debo darles algo…

Las tres corrían por el pasillo, mientras las guerreras rogaban por que no fuera lo que imaginaban.

Fuu – llamó - Estaremos bien, como siempre¿verdad?

La de ojos verdes, no quería inquietar de más a su amiga, pero desde aquel encuentro con esa niña, todo le parecía andar mal – la verdad? _Espero que si_ no lo se Umi-San.

¿Hikaru también tendrá su espada? – La armera solo las miró.

Por que por esa razón nos necesitas¿no es así?

Pelearemos de nuevo - solo rogó por que eso no sucediera.

Esperemos que no, Umi-San – Ambas jóvenes se miraron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date prisa amigo!!! – sobre el lomo de una gran bestia halada iba de pie, un hombre de vestimenta blanca con tonos verdes y un peculiar sombrero; tras ellos iba otra criatura cíclope de forma humanoide, que llevaba en su cabeza a un hombre cabellos verdes y cicatriz en la mejilla.

Ascot!!! – Gritó el hombre detrás de los primeros – no llegaremos a tiempo!

Claro que si! – se acostó sobre el lomo de la criatura – más rápido! – dicho esto la bestia desplegó sus enormes alas con más fuerza y se impulso.

Los rayos no dejaban de caer y en ocasiones tenían que esquivarlos si no querían terminar muertos, calcinados, por esos rayos. Y aunque lo hacía bastante bien, nada se comparaba con la habilidad del joven mago. Sin duda se notaba lo bien que él y sus criaturas se conocían.

Un rayo atravesó su campo de visión, del cual su amigo ya estaba comenzando desaparecer – Bueno chico – palmeó a la criatura sobre la que iba – que dices si alcanzamos a nuestro camarada! – la criatura asintió y con un movimiento de su larga cola desplegó una especie de membrana en forma de abanico, con la que tomo gran impulso.

Tras ellos un enorme disco oscuro giraba rápidamente tratando, aparentemente, de darles alcance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había corrido por todos los pasillos, hasta la entrada principal del castillo, solo para mirar la transformación del hermoso cielo de Céfiro, en el más oscuro y lúgubre cielo que jamás había imaginado, miles de descargas caían al suelo quemando árboles y rasgando la tranquilidad de aquel planeta – no puede ser…

Iren… - el albino se detuvo en secó justo en el momento que un rayo cayó a poca distancia de ellos. Tanta potencia tenía, que los hizo volar y caer bastante lejos de donde se hallaban al principio.

¿Estás bien? – se incorporó adolorido, para mirar, como su hermana giraba y quedaba boca abajo.

Si – respondió de mala gana - ¿Eagle, que pasa?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban discutiendo cuando su espada brillo con intensidad y en segundos fue transportado a la cámara de la corona del pilar. Una luz parecía querer escapar de las puertas que la mantenían sellada. Fue entonces que su espada brilló con más intensidad y la puerta se abrió dejando escapar toda esa luz. Al fondo justo en medio de una especie de fuente, la corona brillaba intensamente; su forma era de la una pequeña y delgada diadema de oro con un hermoso rubí en el centro e incrustaciones de distintos tonos de rojo.

Sabía perfectamente que solo la persona elegida por la corona es capaz de acercarse a ella, levantó la espada haciendo que las puertas comenzarán a cerrarse. Pero en el agua se dejó ver la imagen de una pelirroja que yacía inconciente en el suelo – Hikaru!

Su espada volvió a brillar, el cielo parecía caerse a pedazos, como aquella vez. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, para su mala fortuna la espada lo había aparecido casi del lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la habitación de la pelirroja – un poco más… Hikaru… espérame, un poco más…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las dos criaturas descendieron hasta la puerta principal de la enorme construcción y se apresuraron a entrar, desde lejos habían visto como un rayo había caído cerca de la entrada. Y lo primero que vieron fue a los hermanos tratando de levantarse. Inmediatamente corrieron en su ayuda.

¿Que paso? – el de cabellos castaños tomo entre sus brazos a la rubia.

El rayo nos alcanzó – explicó el albino, que se sostenía del hombro del otro.

Ustedes saben que pasa con este mundo? – los recién llegados intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tengan! – después de danzar durante unos cuantos minutos, la armera, ahora con vestimentas blancas, le entregaba a cada guerrera su espada.

_Hechas solo para nosotras_ – la rubia tomo la espada entre sus manos, durante años no creyó volverla a utilizar, mucho menos necesitarla – pelearemos de nuevo…

Solo si es necesario, es por precaución – decía al momento de entregar la otra arma a la peliazul.

Solo si es necesario… - susurró. Su corazón se agito como cual olas previsoras de tormentas – Ascot! - Las otras la miraron confundidas, por su reacción – Él y Ferio siguen fuera del castillo – Un rayo ilumino toda la habitación donde solo una pequeña ventana la adornaba.

-----------------------------------

_Guru Clef¿Qué sucede?_ – en su mente buscaba la respuesta del mago.

_Nos atacan_ – resumió.

_¿Quién? _– mientras las pasillos continuaban.

_Es la chica, pero está rodeada de un aura maligna _– la imagen de la niña cruzó por su mente.

------------------ Flash Back ------------------

Guru Clef – de espaldas permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos – el aura de esa niña.

Es como la de Hikaru, lo se – caminó hacia la entrada y selló las puertas con seguro.

No querrás poner una barrera mágica también – se dio la vuelta.

Jum – protestó el mago, aunque hubiera crecido, su antiguo alumno seguía siendo mucho más alto que él – no exagero, si eso es lo que crees.

Entonces ¿por que el seguro? – caminó hacia la ventana.

Es por la seguridad de Hikaru – cerró los ojos.

La seguridad de Hikaru? – aunque estaba preocupado este sentimiento no se reflejó en sus ojos.

Tus poderes rebasan en magnitud a los míos, pero aún así yo te gano en experiencia, no es necesario que sigas manteniendo secretos… - miró fijamente al pelinegro.

No se a que te refieres – sostuvo la mirada.

Se que tienes un campo de protección sobre Hikaru – caminó de nuevo, hasta un asiento.

Te diste cuenta – su tono fue casi de burla.

Latens… - movió su báculo apuntándole – te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Se por que mantienes así a Hikaru – arrugó la frente – es para protegerla de esa niña y su extraña aura.

Esa aura, esta contaminando la de Hikaru, la esta cubriendo de oscuridad – su rostro permanecía sin expresión – y estoy seguro de que por esa razón Hikaru esta mal.

Pero hay algo más, no es verdad? – el mago miró la sorpresa en el rostro del espadachín. Acaso había algo que él no había sentido…

------------------ End's Flash Back ------------------

Dime Guru Clef – seguí corriendo, la imagen de la pelirroja en el suelo lo tenía preocupado, eso significaba que su barrera había sido atravesada – que fue lo que descubriste…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Guru Clef sabe que ocurre? – la rubia analizó con la mirada cada reacción.

Si, fue el quien me envió por sus espadas – se abrió paso entre ellas.

Él¿sabia? – arrugo la frente.

Umi-San – reprendió la rubia.

EL SABIA – la armera le sostuvo la mirada.

No! – tajó la conversación con su respuesta.

Entonces – esta vez fue la rubia.

Solo… - bajo la mirada – esa extraña energía esta cubriendo todo Céfiro.

No podremos irnos entonces – se mordió los labios.

Fuu – parpadeó – tenemos que llevar a Hikaru lo antes posible a mundo místico.

Ehh – la rubia de coleta se sobresalto ante tal afirmación - Creí que… ya no lo harían.

A decir verdad – los rayos de nuevo iluminaron el cuarto entero – ya no lo haremos…

Que dices? – la de cabellos celestes se alarmó – Hikaru esta mal!!!

Losé – tocó su hombro – pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo que Hikaru tiene, es por esto – su mirada dibujo un camino hacia la ventana, las dos mujeres que prestaban suma atención, no pudieron evitar contemplar el paisaje detrás de aquel cristal.

Dime Presea, esa extraña energía, es de esa niña ¿verdad? – la aludida solo asintió.

Entonces debemos cuidar a Hikaru y al Joven Latens – sujeto con fuerza el mango de su espada.

A Latens – corearon las dos.

Esa jovencita los ataco únicamente a ellos – comenzó a caminar hacia los pasillos – estoy segura de que son su objetivo. O al menos uno de ellos lo es.

Démonos prisa, si el mensaje de Ferio es verdad, entonces esta extraña aura es nuestro enemigo – las guerreras asintieron y con prisa siguieron a la armera.

Al parecer a Céfiro aún no le ha llegado su mejor época – pronunció mientras corrían lado a lado.

Umi-San – se acomodó un mechón de cabello – a veces me siento culpable.

Desde nuestra llegada, solo han habido eventos desafortunados, no lo crees así? – intentó sonreír con sarcasmo.

Ya lo creo – bajó la mirada.

Y sin ustedes Céfiro jamás habría descubierto lo cruel de nuestro régimen. Más vidas estarían siendo sacrificadas.

Presea…

Aún así… no quiero volver a pelear – las palabras de la guerrera de agua le hicieron sentir culpa, por todo aquello. Céfiro comenzaba a depender de esas "niñas", se suponía que ahora ese mundo era sostenido por ellos mismos –lo siento chicas, yo solo quiero que sean felices…

Las sinceras palabras de la armera conmovió los dos corazones – siempre peleamos por los que amamos… eso jamás cambiará.

Pero como siempre, no pelearemos hasta saber que intenciones tiene el enemigo – las tres asintieron, ante tal afirmación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo una vez, he visto así el cielo de Céfiro – el comentario del albino, los hizo alarmarse. Pero no tuvieron más tiempo para eso, el enorme disco que los perseguía se detuvo en la entrada y de el comenzó a emerger una especie de pie. De pronto, de una mano cubierta de un grueso caparazón, se formó una bola de fuego helado que arrojó hacia ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corría y corría, pero pareciera que los pasillos no acabarían nunca. Un brillo a lo lejos llamó su atención, justo a la puerta de las habitaciones de la pelirroja. Un destello y después nada. Corrió con más determinación. Los pasillos se volvieron oscuros, y ambiente se tornó pesado, tanto que solo respirar costaba el triple de esfuerzo.

Hikaru – pronunció al acercarse a la puerta.

El grito de la pelirroja, le hizo sobresaltarse, sin detenerse a pensarlo derribó la puerta de un solo golpe – Clefto.

La puerta se hizo mil pedazos y la luz producida por su espada se disipó en el acto. Ante él, la pelirroja parecía flotar, inconsciente; y frente a ella, de pie y con las manos extendidas a la altura del pecho; la chica de traje negro intentaba, al parecer, introducirse en el cuerpo de esta.

¿Que haces? – levantó su espada con intenciones de apartarla.

Si yo fuera tu, no lo haría – desafió.

No te atrevas a tocarla – corrió hacia ella con la espada en el aire.

Latens… - la voz apagada de la pelirroja llegó a su mente.

Hikaru – se detuvo bruscamente para observar como la chica se desvanecía en pequeñas luces y se unía a la pelirroja – Noooo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ráfaga, ve a la entrada principal con unos cuantos soldados – golpeó el suelo con su báculo una intensa ventisca lo rodeó y se expandió a todo el cuarto, después a todo el castillo.

Un escudo – exclamó el rubio guerrero.

Es por precaución – le entregó la carta que recibió poco antes.

Pero que… - una extraña sensación de frió recorrió su espalda – iré de inmediato – reverenció y salió corriendo.

El mago se quedó parado en medio de la gran sala – _es muy extraño que estemos recibiendo ataques de esta manera…_ - el cielo podía verse con claridad desde donde él estaba – debo encontrarte lo antes posible…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde su castillo una mujer de sombría mirada, observaba a través de su espejo como una gran nube negra comenzaba a marchar hacia el castillo. La fuerte tormenta que ahora caía sobre el lugar y las sombras que lo envolvían no eran nada comparados con aquella nube que eliminaba todo rastro de luz que pudiera existir bajo su sombra.

Su risa lúgubre y su tono ligeramente áspero y ronco enmarco siniestramente la escena.

Niñas tontas… - chaqueo los dedos y la imagen del espejo cambio. En el se podía ver al espadachín aún seguía corriendo hacia las habitaciones de la pelirroja – tú – la imagen se centró en el rostro del joven. De nuevo su risa inundó el castillo.

Por fuera era cubierto de oscuridad, apenas una pequeña luz podía divisarse entre tanta negrura, y esa era la luz de la habitación de la niña de cabellos rosas.

Que lugar era aquel, en que parte del hermoso Céfiro podía existir tanta oscuridad y tanta maldad…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dijiste que solo una vez había visto así el cielo de Céfiro… - se encontraba pegada a una esquina, mientras su hermano y el par de chicos intentaban contener a unos monstruos que habían salido de un extraño disco.

Si – gritó el albino. Dio un salto con gran agilidad, pero apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe de la cola de un ser, tipo escarabajo.

Fue cuando Céfiro estaba buscando a su nuevo pilar… - respondió al gesto de la rubia, que, con hechizos intentaba defenderse lo mejor que podía.

Pero ahora existe un pilar… - se agachó para evitar las filosas tenazas de otro de los monstruos – por que entonces sucede esto?

Si tan solo Céfiro dependiera de Hikaru, me atrevería a decir que es por que su corazón esta triste… - todos los presentes se detuvieron ante las palabras del espadachín de cabellera verde.

Ferio… - susurró el mago.

Cuando mi hermana estaba triste, Céfiro lloraba con ella… - un dejo de melancolía ensombreció sus ojos – pero…

Ahora este mundo depende de nosotros… - meditó. El espadachín asintió.

Entonces no hay razón aparente para esto – con sarcasmo señalo a los tres seres contra los que peleaban.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayos – apretó los puños, en el suelo – tres criaturas lograron entrar…

Guru Clef – tan pronto entró y vio al mago en el suelo, corrió en su ayuda – ¿estás bien? – Él tan solo sonrió – siempre te cansas de esa manera… no entiendo, por que es tan difícil hallar esa aura?

Suspiró pesadamente y contemplo los ojos miel de la armera – no es tan fácil… - la armera hizo un gesto para que el continuara – el aura de esa niña esta acompañado de otro, uno oscuro…

Pero no entiendo? – bajo un par de escaleras y se sentó, desde aquel día en la habitación del mago sus encuentros se habían vuelto más informales – si esa niña esta rodeada de un aura maligno, no debería ser más fácil dar con ella? Es decir, en Céfiro no abundan personas con auras…

En teoría, pero hay algo más… - la rubia parpadeó con expectación – el aura de Hikaru…

Arrugó la frente - ¿Qué tiene que ver Hikaru? – se levantó casi al instante en el que pronunció el nombre de su amiga.

El aura de Hikaru y el de la niña son muy similares – la seriedad en su voz y mirada estremeció a la rubia – _incluso diría que son la misma…_ - aún con aquellas palabras en su mente, la armera no encontraba la lógica a lo que el mago acababa de decirle – Presea…

Oye, como se confunde el aura de Hikaru con el de esa niña? – Tomó su barbilla – a menos que Hikaru… - de la impresión por su descubrimiento abrió con sorpresa los ojos – Guru Clef!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presea va camino a avisarle a Clef que ya tenemos nuestras espadas… - miró hacia a tras en tanto corrían hacia la entrada. Por telepatía el mago le había informado a la armera de tres criaturas a las puertas del castillo - ¿Qué piensas Fuu? – su amiga parecía distante.

Aunque mi corazón me dice que pelearé por los que amo – una pequeña luz se distinguía al fondo – tengo la impresión de que una de nosotras…

Oye! – exclamó.

Ne? – volteó a verla sin dejar de correr.

No me estés preocupando antes de tiempo, quieres? – reprochó.

Gomen Umi-san – sonrió. Se habían acercado bastante a la entrada, y podía distinguírse con claridad a tres personas peleando contra lo que parecía una rara especie de escarabajo, un león y una "cosa", según la guerrera de agua, que parecía una mantis – Umi-san – señaló a las personas ahí.

Sus ojos se llenaron de luz al ver al dueño de su corazón sano y salvo – _Ascot_ – sin embargo el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo pues el joven fue sorprendido por la espalda; por otro monstruo que aprovechando la distracción del joven mago le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando directo contra las paredes, dejándolo en estado de total inconsiencia, en el acto – ASCOOOT…

El grito de la guerrera resonó como eco en el lugar, mientras a las afueras un fragmento se desprendió del castillo y se hizo polvo mientras el aire soplaba con inquietante delicadeza. El castillo se estremeció.

* * *

_Bueno tras días de arduo trabajo frente a mi computadora (jejeje) por fin puedo traerles el nuevo capitulo. Con eso de que en mi escuela se organizo un congreso y no tengo idea de como fui a parar ahí, me entretuve muuuuuy bien esta ultima semana, afortunadamente este capitulo ya estaba casi listo. Y pues he, lo aquí, espero lo disfruten, y como lo prometido es deuda a todos aquellos que leen esta historia (dejen o no reviews ) pronto tendrán el especial de Umi&Ascot. Esperénlo..._

_Y para continuar hago un breve agradecimiento a **Erill:** gracias, por leer mi historia, recuerda que tus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos (ejem...) son bienvenidos. Por cierto esa rubia, desquiciada y loco, aún dará problemas, pero no seas cruel con ella, en el fondo (muuuuuuy en el fondo) no es mala (' jejejejejeje... creo)_

_En general gracias a ustedes (lectores anónimos y a los ke no lo son también) y a sus comentarios podemos crecer o mejorar._

_Arigato!_


	11. Onegai

**Capitulo Resubido.**

Aclaración: Guerreras Magicas no me pertenece. Unicamente los personajes nuevos que aqui se mencionen son de mi autoria.

Ahora ... bien... bueno no se que paso por aqui pero este capitulo simplemente desaparecio de la historia, como el capitulo 5, asi que decidi resubirlo (también)... Es una lastima :( (buaaaa).

* * *

_ Dicen por ahí que me enamore de ti,  
Dicen por ahí que no puedo vivir sin ti,  
Dicen por ahí… que eres todo para mí,  
Dicen tantas cosas,  
que tal vez ya no escuches mi voz…  
Pero escucha bien… que trato de llamar tu atención,  
Escúchame, presta atención…  
Que lo que quiero decirte, es…_  
…_que esos no se equivocan,  
Y que sin ti mi vida, es nada…_

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

**Onegai… (Por favor)**

* * *

Ascot – una lejana voz pronunciaba su nombre, pero por más que intentaba responder, por mucho que quisiera acudir a ese llamado, su cuerpo no respondía. Se sentía flotar, como cuando estás en agua, dejando que la corriente decida a donde llevarte, flotando, como en un sueño – Ascot – de nuevo esa dulce voz queriéndole despertar.

* * *

Esa niña e Hikaru están conectadas de alguna forma – había adoptado la misma postura que durante días repitiera. Concentrado con los ojos cerrados permanecía de pie con el báculo al frente, y las manos en el a la altura del pecho. Sus cabellos se mecían con el aire producido por su magia. La armera permanecía a distancia con las manos en el pecho, unidas, como haciendo una plegaria. De la misma forma que días anteriores solo observaba, escuchaba y de vez en vez comentaba algo.

Y dices que el joven Latens la mantenía protegida – vio con preocupación como el mago tambaleo unos segundos.

Con una barrera mágica – recobró la postura.

Ese muchacho es sorprendente… - recordó una escena de batalla entre el aludido y el esposo de su querida amiga – _Donde estará Caldina…_ - sus preocupaciones apenas comenzaban cuando una fuerte sacudida hizo temblar hasta el ultimo cimiento del castillo.

Presea – trastabilló por el esfuerzo – busca a Caldina, que te ayuda a resguardar a la gente en el castillo.

De inmediato – reverenció por costumbre y salió corriendo en dirección del refugio.

El mago esbozó una sonrisa al ver el gesto de la rubia – _por Céfiro, espero que nada malo te suceda…_ - con esa petición el mago de nuevo se concentró, no solo para mantener protegido al castillo, sino también para dar con la fuente de aquella maligna aura.

* * *

¡Viento de Defensa! – como si de una tormenta se tratase un fuerte tornado rodeo a las tres bestias. Y poco a poco las hizo retroceder, pero el poder del viento no era suficiente para contenerlos por mucho, y eso lo sabía a la perfección la guerrera de agua.

¡Dragón de Agua! – el poder de esta guerrera se volvió uno con el de anterior, con esa fuerza los tres seres comenzaban a ceder.

* * *

Los rayos comenzaban a hacerse más constantes, las nubes se volvían cada vez más oscuras, la luz comenzaba a apagarse, y como si se tratará de un eclipse pronto la luz del sol ya no llegó hasta el castillo ni algún otro lugar en el planeta. Céfiro se había vuelto una masa negra. Pero lejos están todos de imaginar que aquello solo era el principio de todo.

En una de las habitaciones del castillo, Latens trataba por todos los medios de salvar a Hikaru. Y aún siendo tan poderoso aquella magia, aquel poder, el gran poder que mantenía prisionera a la pelirroja, no tenía intenciones de liberarla.

Una gran columna de fuego se alzaba ante él y mantenía rodeada a la pelirroja. Quién seguía inconsciente, ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

Hikaru… - la voz sonó tan distante como la caída de una gota de agua en el ancho mar – Hikaru… - la voz del gran Mashin (genio) Rayearth se hizo presente tan solo para aquellos elegidos.

* * *

Esta bien? – preguntó entre agitaciones.

Hai – respondió de la misma forma.

Debemos ponernos a salvo – comenzaba a perder los estribos.

Cálmate – ordenó el albino.

Pero Eagle! – iba a protestar cuando unos gemidos de dolor desviaron todas las miradas hacía una pareja en particular.

Fuu-chan! – Casi gritó la guerrera de agua – Ascot está…

Tanto la aludida como su compañero se acercaron a la pareja – que sucede Umi-san?

Ascot está… - decía al mismo tiempo que revisaba el pulso del joven inconsciente – tiene fiebre… mucha fiebre…

La rubia hizo un gesto de preocupación - ¿Cómo paso? – intentaba recordar todo lo sucedido y en ningún momento se percato de que el joven mago recibiera algo más que un fuerte golpe.

Tan solo… - la imagen de la piel de aquel monstruo que atacará a su amigo, llegó súbitamente a su mente, recordaba haber visto que de los poros le brotaba una espesa y repugnante materia de color verde cristalino – es posible – permanecía con la mirada perdida.

Esa cosa viscosa, pudiera ser veneno – habló la otra rubia. Aún se apoyaba de su hermano.

Por eso Ascot esta así. Debemos llevarlo cuanto antes con Guru Clef, él nos dirá que hacer – habló la guerrera de viento.

* * *

Hikaru – extendió la mano hacia la gran columna de fuego. Pero una gran ola de ráfagas de fuego lo alejaron con fuerza, a una distancia mucho mayor a la que se encontraba.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba en su habitación sentada en el mueble que le daba la espalda a la enorme ventana de su habitación – aún llevaba puestas las ropas de todo el día: una sencilla falda adornada con florecillas de colores rosa en tonos pastel; una blusa sin mangas con cuello redondo, de una tela a la vista muy sencilla y suave. Llevaba puestas unas sandalias en color blanco. Todo hacía excelente juego con su piel y cabellos, que había decido dejarse sueltos.

Hacía apenas el día anterior sus amigos Ascot y Ferio habían decidido ir en busca de noticias sobre los extraños acontecimientos en las pequeñas aldeas. Sobre todo para saber más sobre aquellos monstruos. 

Miró hacía su tocador, este le quedaba a un costado y podía ver el reflejo de su cama en el. Se acercó son paso lento y se sentó sobre la pequeña silla. Se miró largo rato, sus facciones no habían cambiado mucho solo se habían afinado un poco, haciéndola ver más femenina, sin embargo ella seguía sintiéndose "una, simple, chica más". Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir lentamente, recordaba a unos cuantos jóvenes; en el mundo místico, tratando de sacarle una cita – _pero siempre digo no_ – sonrió para sí.

Abrió el cajón del tocador, en realidad no tenía la gran cosa, en el no encontraría uno, la gran cantidad de cosas que la mayoría de las chicas guardan en sus tocadores. Por el contrario ella no tenía ni maquillajes ni joyas, mucho menos cartas de amor o diarios. Sus pertenencias eran más sencillas, más sentimentales. Un par de fotografías de sus hermanos y su madre, un cepillo para el cabello y jabones de todos los colores y olores; estos habían sido un regalo de su amiga Umi. Las fotografías las había llevado con mucho cariño a Céfiro, para que todos ahí conocieran a su familia - _en especial…_ - Suspiró al pensar en un par de jóvenes.

Poco a poco su reflejo en el espejo comenzó a distorsionarse. Cuando levantó la mirada y se vio a si misma desvanecerse, dejó abruptamente del sillón. Su imagen se había convertido en versión bizarra y oscura de ella misma.

Tenía una miraba fría y maligna, con una sonrisa por demás escalofriante y aterradora al mismo tiempo – El será mío… - aquella voz, esa voz era la de sus sueños. Podría reconocerla a la perfección pues gracias a ella noches enteras terminaba con insomnio.

_Te odio…_

* * *

Un presentimiento oprimió su pecho. Se llevó la mano a la frente y sentía a su corazón latir cada vez más y más fuerte – Hikaru…

Eagle – llamó su hermana.

Hikaru esta… - como sumergido en un trance, dio media vuelta sobre sus propios pasos y sin dar lugar a explicaciones comenzó una carrera contra el tiempo.

EAGLEE… - apretó los puños – _Esa jovencita…_ - volteó. Los demás seguían su camino. Urgidos por ayudar a su amigo no habían prestado mucha atención a los hermanos. Sin pensarlo mucho corrió tras su terco hermano.

* * *

Que es esta aura… - mantenía las manos en la frente – un aura maligna que cubre a Céfiro… - el esfuerzo por mantenerse siquiera de rodillas comenzaba a nublarle la vista. El gran mago de Céfiro desfalleció.

* * *

_Te odio…_

Esta aura – se levantó del suelo. Hasta ahí lo había dejado el gran poder que desplegó la barrera alrededor de la pelirroja – parece… - empuñó su espada con más fuerza – parece… venir del mismo Céfiro.

* * *

Umi… - musito apenas audible. La frente la tenía cubierta por sudor, y era prácticamente arrastrado por su amigo.

Aquí estoy – sujeto la mano del joven mago. Su mirada preocupada se lleno de ternura, aún en ese estado él estaba pensando en ella –_que haría sin ti…_ - caminaba más de manera automática que conciente.

Estaré bien… - susurró. Su respiración era agitada y cada vez más trabajosa.

Terco – reprendió – mantén la boca cerrada. Forzó una mediana sonrisa.

Siempre te doy problemas… - su mente viajó a un par de años atrás - … recuerdas…

Shhh – apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio – no hables.

------------------ Flash Back ------------------

Casarse… - giro la cabeza, sus ojos se habían abierto de la sorpresa. Esa palabra era nueva para él. Latens la había mencionado en una fugaz conversación hacía unos días atrás. Pero su curiosidad por el significado de esas palabras, aumento al ser pronunciada por los labios de la peliazul.

Ella se limitó a mirar divertida los gestos del chico – es que siento que te conozco desde hace años. Y me olvido de que somos de mundos diferentes – se levantó del suelo.

¿Que significa esa palabra? – con una expresión por demás inocente, los ojos Ascot trataban de encontrar la respuesta en los de la guerrera de agua.

Significa – habló con aires de gran conocedora – que una pareja estará junta por siempre… por que se aman – finalizó dando un giro sobre si misma.

Estar juntos… para… siempre… - sus mejillas se encendieron.

Ascot? – llamó la joven.

Ehhh…! Di… dime

¿Hay alguien con quién desees estar así?

Ehhh bueno… - parpadeó - si, creo que si – respondió corto. La tristeza de ser únicamente un amigo para esa persona, era por demás agobiante.

¿Cómo? – se airó – es que acaso no le has confesado tus sentimientos…?

No – bajó la cabeza. Y el radiante verde de sus pupilas palideció.

¿Por qué?

Es que creo… que a ella le gusta otra persona… - miró el horizonte.

No estés triste – apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de él – estoy segura de que ninguna muchacha se resistiría a tus encantos – segundos después de haber formulado aquellas palabras su cerebro las analizó con detenimiento, se ruborizó. Una sensación de cosquilleo bajo la nuca le erizó la espalda.

Tu crees – sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

El rubor en sus mejillas desaparecido como llegó. La mirada de su querido "amigo" la preocupó. ¿Quién era tan cruel como para hacer sufrir a alguien tan dulce como él? ¿Qué clase de tonta no sería capaz de fijar sus ojos en ÉL!? ¿Quién se atrevía a ignorar esos hermosos ojos, tan transparentes como el mar? ¿Quién? – Ascot… yo…

Se miraron a los ojos largo rato, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Como si todo el mundo se detuviera a su alrededor.

Ascot! – los chillantes gritos de cierta bailarina, rompieron todo el encanto. Y ambos jóvenes desviaron la mirada para lugares opuestos.

------------------ End's Flash Back ------------------

Ascot – se acercó lo más que pudo al oído del mago. La fiebre le había hecho perder el conocimiento aún así ella continúo – Te casarías conmigo…?

* * *

¿Estás bien? – secó la frente del mago.

Gracias – sonrió apenas.

¿La encontraste? – se apartó un poco.

Es de céfiro…

Que!? – abrió los ojos en el colmo del estupor.

* * *

_Que tienen los pilares de este mundo… _- corría lo más rápido que podía, pero aún así no lograba siquiera darle alcance a su hermano – _que tienen que logran atraer a los hombre como imanes?_ QUE DEMINIOS TIENEN…

* * *

Clef – abrió las puertas con tanta fuerza. Que el sonido de éstas al chocar forzó a todos a cerrar los ojos – Ascot…

El aludido miró detrás de la recién llegada, como si de un títere se tratará Ferio llevaba cargando el mencionado – que paso? – un gesto de preocupación fue lo que obtuvieron los recién llegados.

Ayúdalo – suplicó.

Fuu – tocó la frente del muchacho – intentaste ayudarlo con tu magia?

La rubia asintió.

Eso lo ayudó a resistir más tiempo – colocó sus dedos índice y anular en la unión de sus cejas y susurro algo que ninguno entendió. Una pequeña luz se formó en ellos – Presea… - colocó su dedos sobre el pecho de Ascot – busca unos polvos… que se llaman Azeta.

¿Donde siempre? – recibió un gesto de afirmación.

------------------ Flash Back ------------------

Umi… - vaciló - … yo…

¿Si? – el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que en ese momento se le saldría del pecho. Por inercia se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

Yo quería decirte… - tragó en seco. Sus pies se movían solos, no parecían responder a sus deseos o mejor dicho a sus suplicas, por que su mayor deseo era reducir la distancia entre él y su "amiga".

Aja… - incitó al muchacho a continuar, por más que la razón le decía que esa situación iba a convertirse en un incomodo momento.

Tu… me… - fingió toser.

Estas enfermo? – fingió credulidad.

Ah! – desvió la mirada hacia la copa de los árboles.

¿Me… decías? – Insistió un poco.

No era nada… - bajó la cabeza a modo de derrota.

------------------ End's Flash Back ------------------

Estaba en cuerpo en aquella habitación donde un gran amigo y maestro trataba de salvarle la vida al dueño de su corazón. Pero aún así su mente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros lejos de ese mundo. Observaba cada movimiento del mago y cada reacción del joven.

Onegai – gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. El dolor en su alma la había enmudecido, pero se repetía una y mil veces más, que debía ser fuerte, que tenía que ser fuerte – He estado en peores situaciones… donde incluso mi vida peligrara… - las manos le temblaron – _pero esto me rebasa…_ - se limpio las lágrimas, sus ojos comenzaban a verse hinchados.

Umi-san – sintió un abrazo calido.

El estará bien, ¿verdad?

Es muy distinto cuando alguien a quien queremos de esta manera se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte… - apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de la rubia – pero él es fuerte, confía en él.

Más le vale – de nuevo las lágrimas.

Un débil intento por toser provino del joven. Ambas amigas miraron cada una al mago y al espadachín. Y ambos respondieron con una sonrisa – el estará bien – agregó el mago – necesita descansar.

Yo lo llevaré a su habitación.

Yo te acompaño – ordenó con su habitual tono – lo cuidaré hasta un nuevo ataque.

Guru Clef, yo me quedaré contigo y con Presea.

Esta bien Fuu – se incorporó al tiempo que el débil cuerpo del joven era retirado del suelo – Umi, prepárale este polvo como una bebida, es para ayudar a su cuerpo a sanar más rápido.

Hai!

Los tres salieron del salón principal. Mientras la rubia observaba el cielo de céfiro.

------------------ Flash Back ------------------

Fuu – la rubia se cepillaba el cabello. Cuando una voz detrás de su puerta llamó su atención.

Umi-san – dejó el cepillo sobre la mesita – no tocaste…?

Lo hice – asintió – como no respondías, entre.

Gomenasai – sonrió calidamente.

Como te diste cuenta de que a Latens le gusta Hikaru… - miró interesadamente el piso. Una mancha fue el objeto de su atención.

¿A que viene esa pregunta? – inquirió sorprendida por la velocidad y el interés puestos en la pregunta.

Es que… - masculló – bueno… es que como un hombre tan solitario como él, sin expresiones en el rostro, es capaz de hacer notar sus sentimientos, es decir, y como estas segura de que es eso… – recitó como si se tratará de una cátedra, todas y cada una de las razones lógicas del por que la rubia podría estar equivocada.

Por el brillo en sus ojos - afirmó tomando de nuevo su cepillo. Una risa un tanto malvada se formó en sus labios.

¡Solo por eso! – se exaltó. Como si lo que le acabarán de decir fuera tan sencillo de notar.

Y como te das cuenta de que le gustas a alguien! – cuestionó, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

A Umi-san le gusta alguien? – miró de forma extraña a la peliazul.

A la pobre se le erizó cada vello del cuerpo, esa mirada en Fuu no era normal - QUÉ!? ESTAS LOCA! – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

------------------ End's Flash Back ------------------

Guru Clef

Dime… - miró con preocupación el color del cielo.

Donde esta Hikaru?

Hikaru! – repitió la armera.

* * *

El momento se acerca. Ve mi pequeña enséñales de que somos capaces, enséñales de que es capaz el corazón de Céfiro – las cortinas se mecían lentamente, pero no había indicios de que su movimiento fuera provocado por alguna brisa - Pronto, las tontas guerreras mágicas sabrán lo que es el verdadero poder de la oscuridad – con su pálida y delgada mano retiró una especie de prendedor de su cabello, el cual cayó desenredándose hasta cubrir totalmente su espalda – tontas guerreras mágicas, que creen que con sus deseos podrán salvar a este mundo de mí.

* * *

Hikaruuuu! – llamó al llegar a la puerta.

Eagle! – llamó a su amigo. Mantenía las manos sobre aquella barrera de fuego. Dolía y mucho, las llamas ardían sin piedad y quemaban las palmas de sus manos, aún así no desistiría.

Latens que ocurre – el gesto de dolor en el rostro del aludido lo alarmó aún más.

Necesito abrirme paso en esta barrera – apretó los ojos.

Revisó sus bolsillos, nada – como te ayudo? – lo primero era encontrar algún arma que pudiera servir, pero de pronto recordó que todo su arsenal se encontraba en la nave, no había previsto la necesidad de tenerlas con él.

Necesito una distracción! – un gemido de dolor se le escapó.

Latens! – otra voz en la habitación dirigió ambas miradas a su dueña. Y el fuego de la barrera pareció avivarse – que rayos esta pasando!?

Iren, necesitamos ayudar a Latens

¿Para que? – cuestionó. Y una sensación de terror se apoderó de ella al ver el sufrimiento del pelinegro.

Debemos sacar a Hikaru de aquí – ambas hermanos fijaron sus ojos en la columna de fuego.

Yo… no quiero…

Iren…

NO QUIERO!

No te estoy preguntado te lo estoy suplicando! – exclamó el pelinegro.

¿QUE? – corearon.

Si no la sacamos de aquí pronto, Hikaru podría morir!. Su aura se esta apagando!

* * *

Hikaru! – se llevó las manos a la boca.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo - ¿Dónde esta… Hi… Hikaru…?

¡Fuu!, ¿Estas bien? – la armera había jalado la mano de la rubia para evitarle un golpe mayor al caer.

Hi… karu…

El grito de su amiga fue lo último que recordaría escuchar, pues a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse conciente, una fuerza mayor a las suyas le obligó a rendirse.

* * *

Volveré con los demás al salón principal – habló desde la puerta.

Gracias, Ferio – sonrió – es una suerte que esta habitación este cerca. Tan solo llegar hasta mis habitaciones hubiera sido más difícil.

Si… No entiendo como es que le gusta tener su habitación tan alejada de las demás. En fin, no es el único, también a Latens le gusta estar alejado del bullicio.

Si – una gotita de sudor cayó por su cien – _tú tienes el sueño muy pesado como para notar eso_ – cuando se quedó sola con él, el silencio, fue ensordecedor, y solo se rompía por la caída de algún rayo.

Su visión se nublo por unos cuantos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa en la habitación. Sacó de su bolsillo el polvo que le diera el mago y lo vertió todo en la jarra. Removió con vigor para mezclarlo bien y sirvió un tanto en un pequeño vaso.

Umi – susurró entre sueños el joven.

Hay! Que tierno eres! – sonrió sentándose junto a él con el vaso en la mano. Retiró unos cuantos cabellos de la frente del joven. Suspiró – Eres tan lindo… - se ruborizó – y tan… - otro suspiró. Más largo que el primero – eres… yo… te amo Ascot… - sonrió a medias – Así que más te vale recuperarte pronto para que yo pueda decírtelo de frente y ver… tu reacción.

Tomó el cuello del castaño, para ayudarle a beber el contenido del vaso pero las fuerzas le fallaron, sus ojos de pronto solo vieron oscuridad y un grito resonó en su cabeza – Hikaru… ¿Dónde esta… Hi…

* * *

_Jum! y dale con los capitulos que desaparecen... no entiendo nada... alguien que me exlique por favor... (buaaa)._

_Bueno ahi esta el capitulo para que luego no digan que no estoy "pendiente" de mi historia._

_-----------_

_La verdad es que si estuvieras pendiente sabrías porque y cuando se esfumaron esos capitulos ¬¬ - habló la conciencia de la autora, mientras esta dejaba caer una cuantas lagrimitas al momento de afirmar con la cabeza._

_Gome... ne... - seguían los ojos llorosos._

_Basta de nada te sirve llorar, mejor esperamos una respuesta y chequemos el correo, a ver si hay algun aviso... - de nuevo la conciencia (Nota mental: TE AMO CONCIENCIA) ._

_Hai! - responde con voz apagada mientras se dirige a buscar alguna indicacion su correo personal... - Ja neee - soyoza._


	12. Hanata Wa

_Aclaro:_

_"Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertence, solo la historia que se desarrolla y personajes nuevos son de mi total autoridad (jejeje)_.  
_ Además para que no se creen confusiones le aclaro que esta historia es "como" una continuación del manga, para los que no hayan leído el manga de esta maravillosa historia (que modesta!) les comento rapidamente:  
1.- Eagle no murió  
2.-Devoneir (¿esta bien escrito?) nunca existió y mucho menos Nova (Luz)  
3.- Y nuestras protagonistas pueden ir y venir de Céfiro  
_

_Sin más que decir...__ Comenzamos!_

* * *

_Tu dulce mirada, el verde de tu alma  
El carmín de tus labios, el aroma de tu presencia  
La calidez de tus abrazos, el latir de tu corazón  
La esencia del susurro de tu risa  
La transparencia de tu pureza  
La tranquilidad que siento de estar a tu lado  
La emoción de saberme amado por todo tu ser...  
El éxtasis de sentirte a mi lado...  
El amor por el que soy capaz, incluso de morir...  
Todo eso que te hace ser tú...  
De todo eso quiero ser el dueño..._

* * *

**Capitulo**** Doce  
Hanata wa… (Ella...)  
Parte**** 1**

* * *

Los rayos que se formaban entre una nube y otra no habían cesado de cruzar el ahora oscuro cielo de Céfiro, pero si habían disminuido en cuanto a impacto, ahora parecían más pequeños.

¿Estás bien? – Pregunto desde el sofá donde descansaba con los brazos cruzados y completamente recargado en el respaldo. Miraba con los ojos entre abiertos.

¿Que sucedió? – se sentó. Hasta ahora pudo notar las suaves telas bajo las que descansaba. De un impecable color blanco, aquellas sabanas se podrían confundir fácilmente con las nubes.

¿No recuerdas, nada? – ella negó con un gesto y moviendo la cabeza. Él se levanto y con pasoindescriptiblemente pausado se aproximo a la cama – Estabas con Guru Clef y Presea… - esperó – eso si lo recuerdas?

Cerró los ojos como tratando de buscar en su memoria – lo último que recuerdo… es… - las imágenes de los rostros, del mago y la armera, confundidos y con preocupación; la golpearon – solo recuerdo que miraba el cielo de Céfiro y en un instante Presea y Guru Clef me llamaban, pero no se por que razón mi cuerpo no respondía. Solo… - miró los tranquilos ojos del muchacho.

Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, la atrajo ligeramente hacia él. Y de la forma más delicada posible depósito en suave beso en la frente de una acalorada rubia – me preocupe mucho.

Gomen… – atinó a decir mientras sentía sus propios latidos.

Guru Clef y Presea dicen… – acomodo un mechón de cabello de su amada – …que preguntabas por Hikaru.

Hikaru… ¿yo pregunte por Hikaru? – inquirió un tanto ansiosa pero con disimulo. Aunque intento con más ahínco buscar en su memoria, todo estaba en blanco.

Comenzaré a ponerme celoso incluso de tus amigas, hasta semiinconsciente preguntas por ellas – sonrió con calidez.

No creo que sea para tanto – acaricio la mejilla del muchacho.

Pero hablando en serio – su sonrisa calida y sus ojos vivos se ensombrecieron – algo anda mal en Céfiro.

Lo se – afirmó la joven – puedo sentirlo en mi corazón.

Me temo que lo que le sucedió a Hikaru es tan solo el principio de todo – suspiró pesadamente.

Estamos juntos, no lo olvides. No importa que tan difícil sea la situación si te tengo a mi lado soy más fuerte – tomó las manos del joven entre las suyas – ahora dime. ¿Qué le sucedió a Hikaru?

Esta recuperándose… de un ataque.

* * *

Un poco antes…

Estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos completamente rojas y con un ardor que no se comparaba en nada al dolor que sentiría en el corazón si no hubiera sido capaz de salvar a la pequeña mujer que ahora descansaba sobre su pecho.

Hacia unos pocos minutos que el mago Clef había llegado a la habitación, justo poco después de que él había logrado sacar de esa gran columna de fuego a la pelirroja. Ahora el mago estaba más entretenido sanando las palmas del espadachín.

Hikaru! – soltó el mago al ver inconciente a la pelirroja.

Esta bien solo se desmayó – había dicho el pelinegro mientras respiraba con dificultad. Lo que no le impidió aferrar más a él cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo.

Ahora un par de hermanos observaba con detenimiento la mirada de cierto espadachín sobre cierta guerrera mágica – si no nos necesitan para nada más, me retiraré – habló un tanto molesta la rubia.

Su hermano no pudo más que reprobar esa acción, pero nada podía hacerle, seguramente ella estaba sufriendo en esos momentos – _Es mejor dejarla sola por el momento…_ Latens – llamó al pelinegro – será mejor que este en su cama – sonrió haciendo el gesto de tomar a la pelirroja entre sus brazos.

Si – musitó. Las palmas aún dolían. Y dejando espacio suficiente permitió que el albino tomara a la chica entre sus brazos para después depositarla en cómoda cama. Salvo las heridas del espadachín y las cosas que tumbo al caer sobre ellas, no había otro rastro de batalla en aquella habitación.

Ya pronto acabo – señaló el mago.

* * *

Así están las cosas?

El seguía sujetándola de la mano – me preocupaste, por un momento creí que algo grave te había sucedido – sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Conmovida por las palabras del joven movió la mano hasta poca distancia de su rostro, la mano del joven cubría la suya por completo. Depositó sus suaves labios sobre los nudillos del espadachín en el momento en que los besaba.

Lo había dejado perplejo con esa acción el cálido aliento de la rubia aun seguía impresa en su piel. Se había quedado estático, mirando fijamente a la chica que le sonreía tan dulce como siempre y solo ella lo hacía.

Sabes que te amo, perdona, de nuevo, por preocuparte – decía al tiempo que sus ojos miraban sus manos acariciar las manos del sorprendido muchacho.

¿Qué más hago? – soltó de pronto el muchacho con la vista baja.

Nani? – inquirió sorprendida.

¿Qué más hago? – Repitió ensimismado - ¿De que otra forma te demuestro TODO mi amor por ti? – parecía agobiado.

Lo que haces es suficiente y demasiado la vez – sonrió la rubia.

Siento que no lo es…

Tonto – pronunció la guerrera de viento.

---- Flash Back -----

Vaya, que hermoso esta el día – se detuvo a contemplar el cielo despejado detrás de los grandes cristales de la ventana – no crees Ferio?

Eh? – volteo a ver a la joven a su lado, desde hacia un largo rato que su mente vagaba en un distante lugar - ¿Perdón?

La joven suspiro resignada, él era así, seguramente su mente estaba ocupada en algún dilema o muy probablemente estuviera pensando en que travesura o mentira inventaría para fastidiar al mago – de vez en cuando esta bien comportarse como un adulto – fingió enojo.

¿Eh? – Él continuo con la expresión de total inocencia y confusión – oye¿ahora que hice? – vio como la rubia hacia un gesto de resignación y continuaba su camino – oye Fuu espérame!

No me grites – soltó. Como si de verdad estuviera enfadada con él.

¡Pero si no he hecho nada! – Se llevo las manos a la cara al ver el rostro desencajado y macabro de la casi siempre dulce rubia – das miedo así.

Ese es el objetivo – sonrió de la forma más empalagosa posible.

En verdad, das miedo – tembló ante los cambios de humor tan bruscos – Fuu¿Por qué fue ese comentario?

No fue un comentario, fue la verdad. Ferio a veces te comportas como un pequeño, pero hace mucho que has dejado de serlo – tomó una de las cajas que se encontraban en el suelo y la coloco en las manos del joven – lo que digo es que a veces me gustaría que dejaras un "poquito" de lado a ese niño tuyo – sonrió dándole un golpecito en la frente con el dedo.

Esta bien, lo entiendo – dijo seriamente, tanto que sorprendió a la rubia, ella se mantuvo quieta con una caja en las manos mirando fijamente el rostro del joven. Por su parte él, regreso al suelo la caja que le había dado. También se deshizo de la que tenía la rubia en las manos – entonces – miró fijamente el verde esmeralda de unos ojos confusos, los miró de una manera tan extraña y hasta cierto punto cautivadora – lo que tu quieres es… algo…

Matte, Ferio – retrocedió ante el joven. Y es que, su sola presencia se había vuelto completamente "abrumadora" de un instante a otro - ¿Qué haces! – su voz se exaltaba cada vez más. Y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al sentir los fuertes brazos del joven rodear su cintura – MATTE!

Esperar? – Ladeo la cabeza, y tomando la barbilla de una enrojecida rubia. Habló en susurros - ¿Qué es lo que debo esperar?

Ahh… - el solo roce de los dedos del joven sobre sus labios estremeció cada centímetro de piel en ella.

Siempre me dices lo mismo, ahora… - su voz sonaba más ronca que de costumbre – dime querida Fuu, que es lo que quieres que haga? – sonrió, sin perder ese aire de seductor a su alrededor.

Ferio, las cajas… - trató de alejarse de sus manos. De no pensar en él, en todo aquello que le estaba provocando en ese momento – debemos llevarlas… - de nuevo el tomaba su barbilla, mientras el otro brazo se encargaba de reducir cada vez más la distancia entre los dos.

¿A donde? – rozó sus labios con los de ella. Pudo sentir el cuerpo de la rubia temblar y estremecerse a cada palabra – recuérdamelo, porque ya lo olvide…

Ferio… - fue lo último que pronuncio antes de que sus labios se unieran. No quería rendirse ante él, no quería que se diera cuenta que la estaba dominando, que ese beso iba desarmándola. Que con cada contacto él se volvía absoluto dueño de su ser. Pero no pudo resistirse más. 

Lentamente fue dejándose llevar por el ritmo de esos labios. Sus manos finas y delicadas comenzaron a recorrer la cintura del espadachín, subiendo lentamente por su espalda… – _como me gustas…_ - …firme y amplia. 

El beso tierno y devoto comenzaba a acelerarse, a volverse más pasional. Dio un brinco, literalmente, al sentir como su boca era explorada, como queriendo descubrir sus secretos. Aquellos secretos que guardaba en lo más profundo, aún así no opuso resistencia. Esa acción del joven la tomó por sorpresa y provoco en ella cierto temor, mismo que desapareció de la manera en que se presento. Se dejó llevar y correspondió a ese beso de la forma que reclamaban aquellos labios. Sus manos ahora acariciaban la suave cabellera del joven. Entre abrió los ojos ligeramente – _porque eres tan… encantador, porque… te amo tanto?…_.

Por su parte las inquietas manos de él comenzaban a desesperar, a pedir con ansias el contacto con la piel de la guerrera, y con los más delicados movimientos, buscaron una pequeña oportunidad para introducirse bajo la tela que cubría el torso de la rubia. Esta vez fue él quién se estremeció al sentir la cálida y tersa piel de su amada. Como era posible que un ser como ella existiera? – _porque tú… me has elegido, soy tan feliz…_

---- End's Flash Back -----

Eres mío por siempre – susurró la rubia al oído del muchacho.

Fuu – pronunció mientras su rostro se coloreaba de todas la tonalidades existentes del color rojo.

Eso dijiste aquella vez¿no es cierto? – ella también estaba roja hasta las orejas.

Y así será hasta el día que me muera – afirmó. Su rostro aun permanecía rojo, mientras su mente recordaba sensaciones y un dulce aroma.

Ferio – tomo el rostro del aludido entre sus manos – yo también…

¿Eh?

… yo también te pertenezco hasta la eternidad – y por segunda vez en su vida la rubia tomó la iniciativa de besar apasionadamente a un, muy sorprendido, espadachín - _La primera vez que lo hice fue cuando decidí ser una contigo…_ - y es que nada es suficiente para demostrar cuanto se ama.

_Nada es suficiente_ – con aquel pensamiento ambos finalizaron aquel beso, se separaron y entrelazando sus manos se prometieron una vez más estar juntos en todo momento.

* * *

Mmmmmm – fue el sonido que hizo al sentir el "pequeño" dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. Se incorporó suavemente en la silla y bostezo tanto como sus límites se lo permitían. Se froto los ojos y sonrió descaradamente al notar sobre quien se había quedado "dormida" – que extraño – hizo memoria – no recuerdo estar cansada cuando me quede contigo, es más… - observó con peculiaridad sus manos, intentando encontrar algo en ellas - ¡El vaso! – Asentó un puño sobre su palma – el vaso… - meditó - ¡EL VASO¡EL VASO¡EL VASO! – repetía insistentemente mientras buscada el objeto sobre las sabanas que cubrían a cierto castaño. Buscaba desesperadamente el dichoso vaso, hasta que sintió la calidez de una mano sobre la suya – As… - la mano que descansaba sobre la suya, se notaba débil un tanto temblorosa, pero cálida, muy cálida – Ascot – sin poder evitarlo unas pequeñas lagrimillas humedecieron sus ojos – que alivio.

Con dificultad el castaño abrió ligeramente los ojos y le sonrió tímidamente – ya estoy bien – susurro apenas audible.

No espera! – Se levanto bruscamente de la silla, tanto que casi cae de espaldas – estoy bien – rió con nerviosismo – _¿Qué me pasa?_ ESTOY BIEN! – el joven mago intentó levantarse, pero una punzada de dolor en su estomago lo dejo sin fuerzas – no te muevas, no te levantes, no hagas NADA!

Tranquila – tomo la mano de ella – estoy bien.

Pero apenas la noche anterior casi te me mueres! – se acercó a él dejando ver en su mirada toda la preocupación en ella – sentí que todo Céfiro y el universo entero con todas sus dimensiones me intentaban tragar! Y yo… y yo… sentí que te alejabas de mi – sus energías se apagaron y todas sus facciones reflejaban tristeza.

Ingenua – dijo mientras la rodeaba entre sus brazos.

Espera… - no se dio cuenta en que momento él se sentó – aun estas débil.

No lo suficiente como para no abrazarte – sonrió mientras sentía sumergirse entre sus brazos a aquella guerrera – perdóname si te preocupe, no lo volveré a hacer.

Si lo vuelves a hacer te voy a odiar toda mi vida – afirmo entre dientes.

¿Tanto así? – fingió desinterés, en un esfuerzo por olvidar ese molesto dolor en su estomago.

Ya te lo dije, si crees que te vas a librar de mi tan fácil, estas muy, pero muy equivocado – el abrazo del castaño se hizo más débil y sus cuerpos se separaron al caer el mago sobre su cama – Ay no! Ascot, te lo dije estas débil, tonto!

Creí que teniéndote a ti tan cerca me iba a recuperar más rápido, pero eres muy mala cuidando enfermos – intentó aminorar la gravedad de su estado – incluso te quedaste dormida y fue Caldina quien me dio lo que tenias en el vaso.

Eres un! – Parpadeó – _ahora recuerdo… estaba buscando el vaso_ – pensó – Así que por eso no tenia el vaso en las manos – concluyó - un momento tu me viste dormida! Y Caldina no me despertó!

Tranquila yo estaba más débil que ahora para notarlo – cerró lo ojos con tranquilidad – y supongo que si Caldina no te levantó es por que no quiso molestarte.

Si, supongo – permaneció pensativa por varios segundos que al castaño le parecieron horas – es extraño.

¿Que es extraño? – le incitó a seguir mientras la admiraba desde donde estaba recostado.

No recuerdo sentir cansancio, ni nada parecido cuando Ferio nos dejo. Es más estaba muy feliz porque planeaba quedarme despierta toda la noche para velarte – confesó.

Tal vez si estabas cansada – sonrió, después de todo, los eventos de ayer habían sido muy agotadores. No quería preocuparla pero algo había cambio en el ambiente.

Tal vez… - susurró mientras besaba con dulzura la frente del mago – _pero algo me inquieta…_

* * *

No se si hice bien dejándola en la habitación de Ascot, pero se veía tan linda la escena. Y seguramente ella estaba muy cansada que se durmió cuidándolo, y me dio pena despertarla – decía al tiempo que caminaba junto a su esposo.

No creo que ellos hagan algo indebido, él aún esta reponiéndose y ella esta más pendiente de su salud que de cualquier otra preocupación. 

Si tal vez

Pero dices que dormía tranquilo – coloco una mano sobre el delicado hombro desnudo de su mujer – esa es una buena señal.

Sabes que! – Él tan solo la observó – tienes razón amor. Me preocupo mucho por ese chiquillo. Pero ahora tiene quien lo cuide además de mí.

Si, lo más extraño es que toda esa calamidad de ayer se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó.

Ráfaga – llamó – no estoy tranquila… lo de ayer fue como una clase de advertencia, eso le escuche a Clef.

Hemos podido contra todo lo anterior, si algo sucediera no sería la excepción, o si? – La morena miró con brillo en los ojos a su esposo – además ahora tengo una "personita" más a quien cuidar – la rodeo con sus brazos.

* * *

Esto es extraño hasta el colmo – se quejó el pelinegro mientras permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados descansando ligeramente sobre su abdomen.

Una energía tan cercana que pudo derribar tu escudo incluso desde dentro – su antiguo maestro le miraba.

No logro entender muy bien como lo hizo – entre abrió los ojos – pero Hikaru estará bien, logre sacarla a tiempo de aquella columna.

Por lo que dices, creo que ella trataba de protegerse, pero algo salió mal. Es como si su hechizo fuera utilizado en su contra – apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio y cubrió su rostro con las palmas.

Iré a ver como sigue – dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Avísame si hay alguna recaída en su salud.

Así lo haré, con tu permiso – inclino la cabeza en un gesto por despedirse la persona que se mantenía detrás del mago.

Es tierna la devoción del joven Latens para con Hikaru, no lo crees? – la armera rodeo con suavidad el cuello del hechicero.

Si, pero me temo mucho que su romance tendrá que esperar – resopló más preocupado.

Es una lastima que Latens tenga que esperar, tal vez, lo que Céfiro necesita es eso…

El mago la miró confundido – ¿A que te refieres?

Que si Latens le confesara su amor a Hikaru esta rebosaría de felicidad, esa alegría podría ayudar al planeta a resistir lo que sea que se aveciné. Aunque te confieso que es una forma baja de utilizar a Hikaru, tal vez es mala idea.

Está bien, estoy seguro que en lo primero que pensaste fue en la felicidad de Hikaru y Latens – acarició los brazos de la rubia – pero es él quién debe decidirse, y es Hikaru quien debe aprender a reconocer ese sentimiento.

Si – rió – ella es muy ingenua aún – besó la cabellera del mago.

* * *

¿Que haces? – inquirió al ver a su hermana con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Estaba en su habitación hacia un buen rato, pero no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra – estás muy callada¿te ocurre algo?

Aun piensas pelear por el amor de "esa" chiquilla – pregunto con desdén. Cerró los ojos y se acomodo el cabello. El albino se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente.

Yo aún tengo una oportunidad – sonrió.

No te entiendo – lo miro sin expresiones – me dices que yo no puedo hacer nada pero tu en cambio…

Es fácil mira – movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro – como te explico – susurró mientras "meditaba" – Latens esta completamente seguro de que la ama, pero aún no se confiesa – como si fuera la cosa más obvia esperó que la rubia comprendiera de inmediato a que se refería.

¿Y? – entrecerró los ojos. El albino parpadeó confundido – a ver si te explicas mejor – continuo ella.

Si veras, no importa cuanto la ame él, si no le dice nada a ella. Muy probablemente ella ni se de cuenta, es muy ingenua – afirmó – así que yo aún puedo meterme en su corazón…

Es bajo, si lo ves desde esa perspectiva, no crees? – reprobó y volvió su mirada a la ventana.

Lo se y Latens también, esta enterado de que tiene una carrera contra el tiempo… - sonrió ocultando la tristeza en sus ojos.

Me niego a darme por vencida – se levanto y salió de la habitación dejando solo a su hermano.

Si no es por las buenas será por las malas… _no Latens_ – el albino se quedo mirando fijamente el cielo embravecido, al parecer esta calma solo era momentánea.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Sorpresa actualize antes de lo que prometi, pero aun asi volveré a actualizar el viernes! con el capitulo del lemon ;) ya bien hecho!_

_Espero que este capitulo les guste asi que dejen sus reviews para saber si?_

_Ya llevaba muxo tiempo sin poder subir capitulos nuevos, pero aprovechare estas vacaciones para actualizar y dejarlos al margen de la historia, gracias (antes de que se me olvide) a todos por sus reviews algunos pude responderlos otros no (jejejeje, gomen) . Pero eso me demuestra ke les gusta la historia, gracias a todos por sus comentarios para alentarme a seguir esta historia, y no se preocupen no dejaré botada esta historia lo prometo!_

_Por cierto a los que hayan leido mis otras historias, ( Negai wa tatta hitotsu y Chikara no Yume) les prometo que igual en estos dias ya subiré la tercera parte (que explica muxas cosas entre una o otra) la historia de Umi&Ascot, y si aun no los leen denseuna vueltita por ellos no son la gran obra pero espero que les gusten._

_Bueno ahora si basta de promocion y ARIGATO!_

_Ja neeee! _


	13. Aviso importante

**Gomen...**

**Lo siento...**

**Perdonenme...**

**I'm sorry...**

**Podemos ver claramente a la autora sentada sobre sus piernas y con la cabeza inclinada mirando el suelo (son todos los idiomasen lo ke se pedir disculpas) -Perdon por no actualizar pronto, pero les prometo ke este viernes sin falta subo el nuevo capitulo... para aquellos que esperan el lemon (lo siento) este tendra ke esperar el siguiente capitulo, ya ke la inspiracion ha faltado muxo ultimamente y lo ke kiero es ke sea un lemon fino y de calidad (esa pareja es digna de eso, no creen?). Pero volviendo a lo mas importante, les prometo actualizar este viernes (21 de marzo de 08, jejejejje). **

**Y sino ke me culguen de la torre mas alta de mérida (por cierto soy de ahi :P)**

**Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y gracias tambien por dejar sus reviews, recuerden dejarlo por escrito.**

**Arigato!**

* * *

_la autora termina de escribir sus disculpas mientras se dispone a continuar el nuevo capitulo de esta vez. Mientras la hermana malvada de 13 años esta barriendo(limpiando) la casa entera - Wajajajaja - risa malvada de la autora - (pensamientos de la autora- ... gracias a Dios ke se me ocurrio decir ke lo ke hago es mi tarea, sino ya estaria apagada la compu...)_


End file.
